Amor universitario
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella, Alice y Rosalie son las mejores amigas y juntas viajaran a Londres a una prestigiosa Universidad donde conoceran a 3 chicos guapos Edward, Jasper y Emmett, y surgira el amor entre ellos... ExB, JxA y ExR.... Lean y Dejen Reviews... TODOS HUMANOS...
1. Una Gran Noticia

**Hola… aquí estoy de nuevo con otro de mis fic**

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 1: Una gran noticia**

Isabella es una chica común hasta que recibe una carta de una prestigiosa universidad en Londres, tal universidad le da una beca por su excelente desempeño en la High School de Phoenix.

_Universidad Twilight_

_Estimada __Isabella Marie Swan:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted a quedado en nuestro plan de becas para los Estados Unidos, usted y 5 personas mas fueron seleccionadas para dicha beca._

_La beca se le es otorgada porque usted ha demostrado unas notas excelentes en todas las materias._

_Las personas que asistirán con usted son:_

_Alice Hale por deportes_

_Rosalie Watson por teatro_

_Jasper Stuart por deportes_

_Emmett Cullen por teatro_

_Edward Cullen por notas_

_Sin más que agregar se despide_

_Alphonse Elric_

_Vice- Rector Académico_

Al Bella leer los nombres de Alice y Rosalie se alegra mucho pues ambas son sus mejores amigas del colegio, los 3 chicos no los conocía, debían ser de otra escuela pero eso a ella no le importo mucho pues sus 2 mejores amigas estaban con ella.

…Al Día siguiente…

Las 3 chicas se vieron y se saludaron con un abraso de grupo

-Bueno chicas ahora las 3 estaremos juntas en Twilight- dijo Bella a las otras dos

-Así es y ahora podremos seguir juntas- añadió Alice

-Aunque mis padres no les gusto la idea de irme a Londres

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Phil se va a Nueva York a jugar con los Mets en ligas menores- dijo Bella refiriéndose a su hermano mayor que era un buen jugador de Béisbol

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a Jacob?- menciono Rosalie

-No

-Isa- como también le decían- el es tu novio deberías decirle

-Tranquilas chicas que yo le voy a decir, es solo que no lo he visto

-Pues prepárate porque allí viene- dijo Alice volteando para ver llegar a Jacob Black en su moto, restaurada por el

-Hola mi amor- dijo el al llegar donde Bella y dándole un beso en los labios- hola chicas- dijo volteándose hacia Alice y Rosalie y dándoles a cada una un beso en la mejilla

-Alice, Rosa me dejan a solas con Jacob- las dos asintieron y se fueron al edificio- mi vida debo decirte algo

-Bueno sabes que cuentas conmigo, cuéntame lo que sea- dijo con una calida y dulce sonrisa

-Ok, anoche las chicas y yo recibimos una carta para ir a la Universidad Twilight, en su sede de Londres- Jacob al oír eso se quedo en shock

-Es decir ¿que te vas a otro país a estudiar?... ¿sin mi?

-Si, me la dieron por mis buenas notas, pero tranquilo que yo vendré en verano y te visitare

-Mira Bella yo no creo en las relaciones a distancia, me parece que es una constante duda sobre si tu novio/a te esta siendo fiel o no

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que no confías en mi?

-No… yo confió el ti, pero no en los tipos de haya

-Sabes que mejor dejamos esta conversación hasta aquí, que no quiero faltar a la última clase de Trigonometría del año- dijo Bella caminando hacia el mismo edificio al que entraron las demás y Jacob fue a su respectivo salón de Biología.

El resto del día fue normal, Jacob y Bella no almorzaron juntos y en clase de Educación Física no estuvieron juntos, pero al salir Jacob estaba parado en la puerta del gimnasio esperándola.

-Jacob ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esperándote, te llevare a tu casa luego que tú y yo hablemos algo importante

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar

-Si lo tenemos mi vida y no me voy hasta que lo hablemos- dijo fijando sus ojos en los de ella

-De acuerdo- dijo finalmente aceptando ante aquellos dulces y bellos ojos que el tenia

-Bien vamos

Durante el camino ambos iban callados, hasta que Bella se dio cuenta que habían llegado a un edificio abandonado 2 cuadras mas allá de la casa de ella

-Jacob ¿por que me traes aquí?

-Porque es perfecto para hablar además aquí arriba esta mi escondite secreto- dijo sonriendo

Ambos subieron y Bella contemplo el interior del último piso, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo, había una pequeña mesa con 4 sillas, un sofá- cama de color vinotinto, un mini televisor, una barrillera eléctrica, una nevera pequeña y al final del pasillo un baño.

-Bella te traje aquí para que conocieras este sitio donde me relajo y pienso y para hablar de lo nuestro

-Ok, tú me dirás

-Bien, mira yo a ti te adoro y me sentí mal cuando me dijiste que te irías y dije cosas sin pensar, por eso me disculpo- dijo tomándole la mano y siguió- ahora es inevitable que tu y yo podamos seguir juntos porque ya fui aceptado para la Escuela de Artes de Nueva York y tu pues a Twilight así que creo que tu y yo debemos terminar nuestro noviazgo y solo ser amigos

-Me parece lo mejor, porque debemos continuar con nuestras vidas, y salir con otros pero yo no te olvidare

-Ni yo a ti mi Bella- y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios- sabes voy a extrañar tus besos y tu olor a fresas

-Igual yo Jacob- dijo y luego se fijo en su reloj- ¡mira la hora ya es tiempo que mi papa llegue!

-Bueno nos vamos

Bajaron hasta llegar a la moto, ambos subieron y luego de colocarse los cascos ambos salieron rumbo a la casa Swan. Luego de aquella ruptura el resto de la semana estuvo muy ajetreada porque el sábado seria el acto de graduación y la fiesta.

El sábado en la mañana a todos los graduandos se les entrego su diploma de graduación y se anuncio a que universidad asistirían cada uno; a la noche fue la fiesta; y al día siguiente saldrían rumbo a Londres.

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado… ya el ****próximo hará acto de presencia Ed, Emmett y Jasper**

**Dejen sus reviews para conocer que les parece este fic y se aceptan sugerencias y criticas constructivas**


	2. Primer Encuentro x Llegada a Twilight

**Hola… quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron el 1er cap de mi fic, y es que soy nueva es este parte de la Pág. dedicada a los libros.**

**Quiero agradecerle a las que dejaron reviews: Ali, ****Rei Hino Cullen, vicky y Mina Emily Cullen**

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

Arribaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres, y al llegar a buscar sus maletas vieron a un joven rubio, ojos verdes y alto, sostener un cartel que decía: Universidad Twilight. Al salir el las reconoció al acercarse.

-Bienvenidas chicas, yo soy Jason Bellechi el asistente del Vice- Rector Elric, me pidió que las recogiera a ustedes y a los chicos de Forks que deben llegar pronto

Las chicas y Jason se ubicaron frente a la pantalla del terminar y vieron como la pantalla iba avisando cuando llegaba un vuelo hasta que por fin ven: Forks- Washington DC……. Arribo por la puerta numero 07

Al leer aquello Jason se paro y tomo su cartel, las 3 chicas lo acompañaron a ver sus nuevos compañeros. Los 3 salieron del tubo que conectaba el avión al edificio y Bella, Alice y Rosalie se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a los 3 chicos más guapos que habían conocido jamás. Ellos también se detuvieron un momento al ver el aviso y a las 3 bellas chicas que estaban un poco mas atrás.

-Hola chicos Bienvenidos a Londres yo soy Jason Bellechi asistente del Vice- Rector Elric y ella son Isabella- dijo señalando a la de cabello ondulado castaño y ojos marrones casi como el chocolate- Alice- añadió señalando a la mas bajita de las 3, de cabello negro y ojos del mismo tono- Y Rosalie- termino señalando a la joven alta y de cabello rubio rizado natural, ojos claro y figura envidiable

-Mucho gusto chicas, nosotros somos Emmett- dijo señalando al chico de cabello oscuro y rizado y fuerte físico- Jasper- añadió señalando al chico rubio de ojos claros- y yo soy Edward- termino señalándose el chico de cabello castaño dorado y ojos color miel.

-El placer es nuestro- respondió Bella acercándose a Edward y extendiendo su mano para cellar el saludo, gesto que el respondió con sus profundos ojos fijos en los de ella, lo cual la hizo sonrojar

-Bueno ya hechas las presentaciones tenemos que irnos o llegaran tarde a la Universidad

-Al algo que no entiendo, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a la Universidad si aun no empiezan las clases?

-Buena pregunta señorita Swan, vera nosotros a los nuevos estudiantes les damos un mes en la universidad para que la conozcan y para hacerles un quiz para saber por cual carrera se inclinan más y desde alli crear su horario de clases, los únicos que no lo hacen son el señor Emmett y la señorita Rosalie pues ellos estudiaran teatro.

-Ah OK- dijeron todos al unísono

Luego de esos todos entraron en una Hummer Limosina que los transportaría hasta la universidad, el viaje fue rápido, en 30 minutos estuvieron alli.

-Bueno chicos y chicas esta es la universidad Twilight, las chicas dormirán en el edificio Napoleón y los chicos en el edificio Crelang, las clases son en el edificio Notredame, de todos modos les entregare un mapa para que se ubiquen mejor, tenemos canchas de todos los deportes del mundo, tenemos jardines para estudiar mas a gusto, entre otras cosas que en el mapa salen mejor explicadas. Tomen estas tarjetas, tienen el numero del cuarto que les toco y será su llave para acceder a el y a otras instalaciones de la universidad menos a los cuartos ajenos. Vallan a sus cuartos dejen sus maletas y descansen que en 2 horas les toca reunirse con el Vice- Rector individualmente- luego se retiro rumbo a un gran edificio que estaba en línea recta desde donde ellos estaban.

-Bueno chicas nos retiramos, nos veremos en 2 horas- dijo muy educadamente Edward

-Si así será

Luego de ese breve intercambio de palabras los 2 tríos se fueron a sus edificios.

… Con las chicas…

-Woo chicas vieron a Jasper es tan lindo que casi asusta- dijo Alice con corazoncitos en los ojos

-No lo vi Alice estaba pendiente del musculoso y guapo Emmett- contesto Rosalie acordándose del chico del que hablaba

-Si de eso me pude dar cuenta si cada vez que los vean se les salía la baba

-Bella tú no hables mucha mira que te vi babeada por Edward

-Estas loca- dijo con voz de miedo de ser descubierta- yo no estoy babeada por el

-Si si si… niégalo ahora, o vamos el es muy lindo y caballeroso, acéptalo te gusta Ed

Bella no lo podía negar mas pues Alice tenia un sexto sentido para saber cuando a ella le gustaba alguien, ya lo había puesto a prueba con Jacob y termino siendo su novio de 2 años- De acuerdo si me gusta, pero me da cosita porque Jacob y yo terminamos hace unos días y ya me gusta alguien mas

-Pues no deberías Bella porque como ya lo dijiste terminaron y tienen derecho a rehacer sus vidas

-Tienes razón, espera la 301 es la mía- dijo Bella frente a la puerta de su cuarto

-La mía es la 302- dijo Alice

-Y yo estoy en la 303

Las tres se metieron a sus cuartos casi al mismo tiempo y al entrar vieron un cuarto amplio con un mini balcón que daba la vista al mar y a un jardín que desde alli arriba se podía distinguir hecho con rosas rojas el logo de la universidad (Una T y un poco mas abajo la U, todo en cursiva y rodeado por un circulo), las paredes eran de un color sobrio, había una pequeña televisión, una cama individual medio grande, tenia punto de acceso a Internet para laptos tanto alambrico como inalámbrico y un pequeño baño cerca de la puerta.

…Con los chicos…

Luego de dejar a las chicas (esta conversación paso simultanea a la de las chicas)

-Amigos esas chicas son todas lindas pero la que de verdad me cautivo fue Alice, que ojos, que cabello… Woo que belleza- dijo Jasper que casi se desmayaba

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que las 3 son bellas pero creo que más bella es Rosalie, tiene cuerpo de modelo

-Dah chicos ustedes les gustaron esa chicas- dijo tratando de disimular un todo de reproche

-Hay hermanito- dijo Emmett empujando levemente a Edward- tu crees que no nos dimos cuenta que te gusta Bella, nos fijamos en como la tratabas en tu forma de mirarla

-¿Tan obvio fui?

-Si- contestaron los 2 al unísono

-Ya veo, pero eso me parece una falta de respeto a Esme mi ex

-Ella es tu ex desde hace 1 semana cuando supo que tu te vendrías aquí hermano así que ni pendiente además ella no se le veía muy interesada en ti como al comienzo de su relación y para mi fue que ya tu no le gustabas

-Sabes yo también lo pensé y para serles franco ella tampoco me intereso mucho luego de un tiempo, no se me parecía tan común, no tenia nada especial

-Que romántico- se burlo Emmett

-Jeje muy gracioso Emmett, mira ya llegamos a nuestros cuartos el mío es el 202

-Y yo tengo el 302- dijo Emmett- aun tengo q subir un piso

-Yo me quedo aquí en la 210- añadió Jasper que por fin decidió hablar pues no quería interrumpir la conversación fraternal- nos vemos en 2 horas chicos

Emmett subió las escaleras y Jasper se fue caminando por el mismo pasillo en el que estaba Edward

El cuarto de Edward daba al mismo jardín que el de Bella solo que no se veía muy bien por la distancia y era muy parecida a la de ella.

Los chicos y las chicas descansaron durante las 2 horas hasta que un teléfono solo en cada habitación

-Buenas tardes chicos y chicas, le habla Jason y les quería avisar que ya es hora de que se preparen para su cita con el vice- rector. Ser por orden alfabético por lo tanto primero será Edward Cullen, luego Emmett Cullen, sigue Alice Hale, después Jasper Stuart, seguido por Isabella Swan y por ultimo Rosalie Watson; nos veremos aquí, chao- tranco y todos se pararon a vestirse y a preparase para la entrevista.

Luego de darse un baño refrescante, Edward salió del baño y se puso un sweater negro medio holgado pero dejaba ver su físico no muy corpulento pero tonificado y unos jeans, y de calzado unos zapatos deportivos negros. El se medio peino pues su cabello era medio largo. Luego salió de su cuarto hacia el edificio donde horas antes había visto caminar a Jason, y en unos 3 minutos llego al edificio

-Señorita disculpe ¿Dónde esta la oficina del vice- rector Elric?

-En el segundo piso a mano derecha- contesto casi automáticamente sin mirarlo

-Gracias

-De nada

Edward subió las escaleras y siguió derecho y allí vio a Jason sentado frente a un escritorio escribiendo

-Hola Jason

-Edward, buenas tarde- dijo muy educadamente- el vice- rector ya te va atender, si quieres pasa a su oficina

-OK, gracias

Edward pasó y vio una gran sala con cuadros de hombres con aparecía impecable, pequeñas esculturas algunas replicas otras originales, había un escritorio de roble con barnizado brillante y en el habían desplegadas 6 cajas con las letras: A, B, C, D, E, F.

A un lado habían unas carpetas que decías "Confidencial", mientras Edward veía la habitación no se percato de un hombre que estaba a su espalda y que le hablo

-Hola Edward- al oírlo se volteo rápidamente y vio a un hombre de unos 30 años, rubio, de la misma altura de el, ojos verdes y de cara amable- toma asiento por favor- Edward obedeció y fue hacia unos asientos que estaban frente al escritorio y puedo ver bien las cajas que estaban ordenadas en 2 filas de 3 cada una- te intrigan ¿verdad?

-Si… señor

-Jejeje, dime Alphonse, bueno Edward comencemos- dijo tomando la primera carpeta que tenia al lado derecho- Bien, te llamas Edward Anthony Cullen, tus padres son Carlisle y Emily Cullen, tienes 2 hermanos, tienes 18 años y vienes de Forks Washington DC- Edward asintió- seguimos, según esta información viviste 6 años en Chicago

-Si, pero a mi padre lo transfirieron a Forks

-Ah OK, porque tu padre es medico Ortopedista, dime ¿como se te da la medicina?

-Mas o menos, hice con mi padre un curso de cirugía y no me fue del todo mal, aunque no me llama la atención ser medico

-Ya veo- dijo con tono pensativo- y ¿que carrera te gustaría?

-Me gustaría Psicología

-Interesante, bueno veo que tus notas son en su mayoría (A) y solo obtuviste 2 (B) en todos tus estudios las cuales fueron en 5to de primaria y 1er año de preparatoria, ¿Qué te paso?

-Muchos viajes por mi padre y no entregaba los trabajo a tiempo y me quitaron nota por responsabilidad

-¿Tu viajas con tu padre?

-Si o lo hacia

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo lo ayudaba en como enfermero auxiliar

-Ah ya veo, ¿y no crees que la medicina es el camino para ti?, lo digo porque ya tienes esa experiencia laboral

-Es solo que no me llama la atención, quizás en un futuro pero por ahora no

-OK, sigamos, bueno veo que eres graduado de una escuela de música que estuviste en simultáneo con los estudios de preparatoria, y tocabas piano y además cantabas

-Así es, una semana antes de graduarme en la preparatoria me gradúe de pianista clásico, pero también puedo tocar otro tipo de música mas popular, y bueno por ser una escuela integral también daban canto y solfeo (termino que se refiere a decir las notas con la boca llevando el ritmo de la canción o melodía)

-Que bueno, ¿quieres que te pongamos un piano en tu cuarto?... claro no un piano muy grande o quizás un teclado

-Si se pueda me encantaría

-Entonces esta echo, Jejeje, continuamos con un último dato y luego voy a comentarte otras cositas importantes, leí aquí que tú jugaste béisbol en la escuela junto a Stuart y a tu hermano, ¿Qué posición jugaste?

-Estuve de center field y fui 1er bate siempre

-Ya, los jardineros deben ser rápidos, hábiles y saber saltar alto; y los 1er bate deben ser agresivos

-Yo soy el típico 1er bate y siempre me destaque en los jardines

-Excelente, bueno pasemos ahora a lo que tenemos al frente, como vez aquí ves 6 cajas marcadas de la A hasta la F, quiero que elijas 1 y no la abrirás hasta que no llegues a tu habitación, allí esta 1 pequeño quiz, una lista de cosas que son diferentes en cada una, ojo el quiz es personal no es de conocimientos. Escoge la caja que mas te llame la atención

Edward las examino todas y finalmente dijo- Elijo la D- la sonrisa del vice- rector se acentúo

-Bueno, además quiero que tomes uno de los bolsos que vez en el piso a mi izquierda, allí dentro esta el sweater y la camisa de la universidad y un Ipod donde podrás guardar los audio libros que los profesores les manden o el material de algún taller, y bueno en ultima instancia tu música, bueno Edward el quiz me lo puedes mandar mañana con Jason. Te puedes retirar y por favor pídele a Emmett que entre

**Eso es todo por hoy… pues bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap y que dejen sus reviews o Feedback para sugerir algo o hacer críticas constructivas**

**En el próximo capitulo verán el resto de las entrevistas y lo que hay dentro de esas cajas**


	3. Entrevistas

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 3: Entrevistas**

Edward guardo la caja en el bolso y salió de la oficina

-Edward antes de irte te informo que quizás mañana en la mañana te lleven el piano a tu cuarto asi que esta atento

-Ok asi será- dijo para luego salir y ve sentado a Emmett y le dice- pasa hermano es tu turno

-Ok Brother nos vemos mas tarde

-Bueno

Emmett entro a la oficina y vio al vice- rector sentado tomando la segunda caperta de la pila y le dice en tono muy amable- Hola Emmett por favor toma asiento- el obedeció y luego de un rato Alphonse volvió a hablar- Bueno comencemos con esto; tu nombre es Emmett McCarty Cullen, tus padres son Carlisle y Emily Cullen, tienes 19 años- y allí se detuvo por un instante y luego pregunto- ¿Por qué con 1 año mas que tu hermano no estabas ya en la universidad?

-Porque me mandaron a repetir 1er grado porque decían que estaba muy pequeño para el 2do grado y eso fue al mudarnos a Forks

-Ah ok, y ¿Por qué no dijeron lo mismo el Chicago?

-Porque era un sistema de educación diferente

-Ya veo, bueno por lo menos lograste reforzar lo que ya sabias –Emmett asintió y Alphonse continuo- Ok ya vimos que naciste en Chicago y luego te mudaste a Forks, tienes 2 hermanos ¿Cómo se llama el otro de tus hermanos?

-John

-Ok, bueno veamos actuaste en 6 obras en primaria y 5 en secundaria además de 2 obras en vacaciones, de las 13 obras 4 fueron musicales, ¿estudiaste en la misma escuela en que Edward se graduo de pianista?

-Si pero en esa si era un año mas adelantado, no estudie ningún instrumento solo canto

-Que interesante, y en esos musicales ¿te toco bailar también?

-Asi es, bailar, cantar y actuar simultáneamente

-Suena medio difícil, bueno nosotros nos interesamos en ti por esa versatilidad que posees, pero dime ¿tu quieres actuar como profesión o solo como un hobbie mientras estudias?

-Bueno la actuación me gustaría hacerla mi profesión pues me siento comodo en las tablas

-Pero también lei que eres un gran lanzador en el beisbol, lo cuan cuadraría mejor tomando en cuenta tu porte de deportista

-El beisbol me gusta pero prefiero actuar, además aprendi muchas técnicas para actuar y no creo que el deporte fuera lo mio

-Bueno eso es verdad, de hecho tu estas aquí porque te becamos en teatro no en deportes, aunque revise tus numero y me quede asombrado pues en 6,5 inning hiciste 10 ponches y ninguna base por bola, además ganaste 5 juegos, perdiste 1 y salvaste 2

-Si y mi especialidad es la recta y el slider, y la curva la mejore un poco durante el ultimo año, pero como dije me siento mejor actuando

-Ok ahora te toca tomar una decisión, mira estas 5 cajas que tienes delante de ti, debes escoger 1- dijo y añadió las reglas para abrir la caja para luego explicarle también lo del bolso con todas las cosas que este traia

Sin titubiar dijo- la **A**- lo cual causo una sonrisa mucho mas amplia que cuando Edward

-Ok ya te puedes retirar

-Bien nos veremos otro dia señor

-Dime Alphonse- dijo mientras Emmett abria la puerta y asentía mientras sonreía- dile a Alice que pase

-Bueno- Emmett salió y allí vio a Alice y le dijo- Alice puedes pasar

Alice paso y Alphonse tomo la 3ra carpeta y le pudio que tomara asiento luego el empezó- Hola Alice bienvenida, comencemos contigo, tu nombre es Alice Mary Hale, tienes 18 años, eres de Phoenix desde que naciste, tus padres son Harry y Mary Hale, ambos psicólogos de prestigio

-Asi es

-Tienes un hermano ¿Cómo se llama?

-Victor, es un año mayor que yo

-Ah ok, bueno en tu información dice que practicaste 3 deportes en primaria y secundaria; beisbol como lanzadora, voleibol como atacante y en futbol como portera

-Si soy amante de los deportes desde muy pequeña

-Eso note jejeje, y aun mantienes una figura y actitud femenina porque cuando una mujer practica algún deporte tiende a verse mas masculina pero tu conservas la figura y además eres femenina

-Ah si eso lo lucho mucho mi madre porque ella no quería que dejara de ser una chica por hacer tanto deporte, además 2 tan masculinos como futbol y beisbol

-Eso es bueno, bueno aquí tienes 4 cajas escoje una- dijo mencionando las normas para la caja y además le dio el bolso con todo las cosas

Luego de pensar un momento dijo- Quiero la **E**- Alphonse sonrio como con los demás

-Ok ya te puedes retirar y dile a Jasper que pase

-Bueno chao Alphonse- fue la única hasta ahora que no le dijo señor al principio lo cual lo hizo reírse por lo bajo

Al irse el piensa-"Esta chica es muy interesante, es como si hubiera sabido que yo quería me de dijera Alphonse y no señor, este grupito esta muy interesante, me gusta mucho…"- en eso entro Jasper interrumpiendo sus pensamiento y luego añadió dirigendoce a Jasper- Sientate por favor

El obedeció y luego Alphonse continuo- bueno Hola Jasper, vamos a ver tus datos; tu nombre es Jasper Peter Stuart, tienes 18 años, eres de Forks de nacimiento y tus padres son Tom y Maria Stuart, eres hijo único

-Si porque mi mama no quiere mas hijos

-Ah ok bueno veamos tu información deportiva, jugaste beisbol desde pequeño, estuviste en todas las posiciones menos lanzador y fuiste siempre 4to bate con un average sobre los .300

-Asi es

-¿Cuál fue tu posición favorita y/o en la que mejor te destacaste?

-Mi favorita fue campo corto y allí mismo de destaque, no cometi ningun error en 10 partido seguidos y realice 13 doble plays

-Bueno números y en el bate fuiste el mayor productor de carreras de la secundaria con 24, conectaste 100 hits, 25 dobles, 25 triples y 10 Home Runs. Excelentes numero para un jugador de secundaria

-Jejeje si pero ningun equipo me quiso firmar por mi edad

-Ya veo, bueno pero ahora vas a jugar para nuestro equipo en el torneo de universidades

-Asi será

-Excelente, bueno Jasper para terminar pues aun me faltan 2 señoritas, aquí vez 3 cajas elige una- dijo y le dio las normas y además también le entrego el bolso

-Quiero la **B**- dijo y Alphonse miro con una pequeña sonrisa a Jasper

-Ok Jasper dile a Isabella que entre por favor

Al salir Jasper vio a Bella y le dijo- Bella puedes pasar

-Gracias Jasper

Al entrar Bella vio a Alphonse tomando la penúltima carpeta y abriéndola, y le llamo la atención las 2 cajas que quedaban

-Toma asiento Isabella

-Bella por favor señor- dijo sentandoce

-Jejeje ok entonces Alphonse o Al no señor ¿ok?- dijo cerrando ojos y sonriendo

-Ok

-Bueno comencemos contigo, tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tienes 18, tus padres son Charlie y Renee Swan, tienes un hermano y eres de Phoenix desde que naciste, tu padre es oficial de policía y tu mama es profesora, lei que practicaste ballet de pequeña

-Si pero no era muy buena de echo soy un poco torpe para los deportes

-Jejeje si eso vi por tu nota en Educacion física, pues es la mas baja de todas, pero de resto te luciste casi todas son notas altas en promedio tienes A en casi todas exceptuando unas cuantas B y son en los años que viste Educacion Fisica

-Asi fue Alphonse

-Ok Bella dime ¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Se llama Phil y es 2 años mayor que yo, y es el deportista de la familia, practica beisbol en las menores

-¿En que equipo?

-Los Mets de Nueva York

-Un buen equipo

-Si es el receptor y 3er bate

-Esta bien bueno Bella aquí tienes 2 cajas escoge una de ellas- dijo Alphonse y luego mientras ella pensaba el le dio las reglas y además le hablo del super bolso

-Quiero la **C**- el sonrio ampliamente

-Ok Bella dile a Rosalie que pase

-Si Al- dijo ella con una sonrisa y el se la devolvió

"Solo queda 1 cajita y es justo la que lo tocaba a ella, todo estuvo excelente, todos tienen lo que prefieren"- en eso entro Rosalie y el hablo- Rosalie Hola pasa y toma asiento

Ella asintió y se sento luego Alphonse hablo- Bueno Rosalie vallamos al grano, te llamas Rosalie Lilian Watson, tu padres son Boris y Elizabeth Watson, tienes 18 años, eres hija única y eres una actriz destacada; hiciste 20 obras desde que estabas en preescolar hasta la secundaria, 5 de ellas musicales, fuiste extra en una novela y participaste en varios comerciales y tomaste clases de actuación y de canto en Broadway

Rosalie estaba sonrojada pero muy orgullosa- Asi es

-Jeje bueno linda eso es de admirarce pues casi tods ls que vienen aquí son aficionados o solo hicieron 3 obras escolares y ya, te voy a decir que tu y Emmett son los que mas se ven como profesionales en las tablas y quien sabe a lo mejor hasta del cine y la televisión- de nuevo Rosalie se sonrojo pero no solo por el alago del vice- rector sino porque al parecer el grandulon de Emmett era bueno en la actuación- bueno Rosalie este bolso es tuyo al igual que esta caja, no la puedes abrir hasta no estar a solas en tu cuarto y la caja tiene varias cosas utiles para ti, ya te puedes retirar

-Gracias señor

-Dime Alphonse por favor

-Ok Alphonse, adiós

Al salir Rosalie entro Jason- Al ¿que paso con los 6?

-Bueno que les hice una entrevista y les di esas cajitas tan lindas

-Me refiero a las "cajitas"

-A bueno ya veremos como reaccionan algunos pues seguro no les gusta lo que contiene pero a otros si

-¿Este año que pusiste?

-Medicina, Artes Escenicas y Medicina Deportiva

-Tres para 6

-2 por persona

-¿Y sabes a quienes les toco que?

-Claro eso lo hice yo; la D y la C son Medicina, la A y la F son Artes Escenicas, y la E y la B son Medicina Deportiva

-¿Pero Medicina Medica no es lo mismo que Medicina general?

-No porque Medicina general es cirugía y la otra es solo sobre deportes

-Bueno lo que digas Alphonse

-Bueno te puedes retirar- y asi estaba haciendo cuando Alphonse lo detubo- Antes que se me olvide, le prometi a Edward un teclado en su cuarto, podrias pedirlo

-Claro Al

Y con eso se retiro

**Eso es todo por hoy… pues bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap y que dejen sus reviews o Feedback para sugerir algo o hacer críticas constructivas**


	4. Las Cajitas Parte 1

**Bueno amigas quiero informarles que a**** partir de este cap y durante 6 caps voy a aplicar la narración en POV´s pues quiero que sepan los sentimientos de los personajes mas de cerca**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 4: Las Cajitas 1 parte**

**Edward POV**

Salí de la oficina del vice- rector y luego de salir del edificio camine hacia mi habitación para saber que contenía esa fulana caja, en el camino me perdí en par de ocasiones pero luego logre llegar sano y salvo.

Al llegar a mi cuarto me acosté en la cama y abrí la caja; donde había un gran numero de papeles y tome la primera hoja y era una carta.

_Estimado estudiante:_

_Es un placer dirigirme a ti para darte la bienvenida oficial a Twilight una de la universidades mas prestigiosas de Londres, en esta caja encontraras ciertas informaciones para que vallas aprendiendo sobre todo lo referente al lugar donde vivirás durante tu carrera._

_Lo primero que tienes aquí son las reglas de la universidad para que en el momento de requerir algo de defensa puedas usarlas; lo segundo es un horario de la carrera que elegiste, con todas las materias del primer semestre, al pasar al 2do semestre tendrás que pedir tu horario en la dirección de la carrera; lo tercero que puedes encontrar aquí es el pensum completo de tu carrera ordenado por semestre; y cuarto un quizá para que nos des tu opinión de los cuartos._

_Espero que esta breve reseña de lo que contiene esta caja te halla ayudado, que querer conocer mas de la universidad puedes entran en la Pág.: .org _

_Atentamente,_

_Alphonse Elric_

_Vice- Rector Académico_

Al terminar de leer lo que me llamo mas la atención fue el echo de que tuviera allí el pensum y el horario, si yo no tenia carrera definitiva, y de inmediato me puse a buscar la eras 2 hojas.

Las logre conseguir y empecé a leer:

_**Medicina**_

_Pensum de la carrera medicina en la Universidad Twilight__:_

_**1er Semestre**_

_Anatomía I_

_Biología Celular_

_Práctica Profesional I_

_Ética_

_Orientación I_

_**2do Semestre**_

_Anatomía II_

_Embriología_

_Histología_

_Ingles_

_Neuroanatomía_

_**3er Semestre**_

_Bacteriología y Virología_

_Bioquímica_

_Ciencias Sociales_

_Informática_

_Inmunología_

_**4to Semestre**_

_Fisiología_

_Historia de La Medicina_

_Metodología de La Investigación_

_Parasitología y Micología_

_**5to Semestre**_

_Anatomía Patológica_

_Ética y Deontología Médica_

_Semiología y Patología Médica_

_**6to Semestre**_

_Farmacología Médica_

_Orientación II_

_Salud Pública I_

_Semiología, Patología y Técnicas Quirúrgicas Básicas_

_**7mo Semestre**_

_Genética_

_Ginecología y Obstetricia_

_Medicina Tropical_

_Patología Médica II_

_Psicología Médica_

_**8vo Semestre**_

_Psiquiatría_

_Puericultura y Pediatría_

_Salud Pública II_

_**9no Semestre**_

_Biofísica y Tecnología Biomédica_

_Practica Profesional de Medicina Interna_

_Salud Ocupacional y Ambiental_

_**10mo Semestre**_

_Medicina Familiar_

_Practica Profesional Quirúrgica_

_**11vo Semestre**_

_Medicina Legal_

_Proyecto de Investigación_

_Practica Profesional de Obstetricia y Ginecología_

_**12vo Semestre**_

_Urgencias y Desastres_

_Practica Profesional de Pediatría_

_Electiva_

_**13vo Semestre**_

_Práctica Profesional Integral_

Casi me iba muriendo cuando leo ese pensum y mas al leer la carrera "Medicina"; esta noticia le fascinaría a mis padres pero a mi no me agrada mucho pues no fue mi elección o por lo menos no directa, debería hablar con Elric para que me cambia de carrera porque yo no quiero estudiar lo mismo que mi padre.

**Eso es todo por ahora… si ya se lo que creen que no fue mucho pero esto fue importante para el desarrollo de la historia… en el próximo cap verán los demás POV´s de los demás personajes, luego sigo con mi estilo de narrador**


	5. Las Cajitas Parte 2

**Aquí les va otro POV, esta vez de Emmett el grandulón de la historia jejeje**

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 5: Las Cajitas 2 parte**

**Emmett POV**

Yo salí de la oficina del vicerrector que tipo tan raro la verdad pero que se le hace, en fin camine rumbo a mi habitación y me sorprendió ver que no había nadie allí, es decir que solo estábamos nosotros o solo era que las personas llegaría luego, porque si no mal recuerdo el sujeto nos dijo que solo los de primer semestre estarían aquí un mes pero yo no veía a nadie; solo estábamos las 3 chicas, Ed, Jazz y yo el más guapo de los tres.

Luego de vagar un rato por el camino entre al edificio y subí las escaleras trotando, me imagino que mi querido hermanito ya habrá subido pero prefiero no molestarlo, quizá mas tarde lo valla a molestar para que salgamos a almorzar todo el grupo (Bella, Alice, la belleza de Rosalie, Jasper, Eddie y yo). Entre a mi cuarto y tire el bolso en el suelo para luego ir a la cama a ver qué demonios era esa caja. La abrí y tenía una carta de Alphonse que decía todo lo que tenía la caja, como las normas las cuales revisaría más tarde por si acaso había algo ilegal que me pudiera sacar prematuramente de la universidad mas genial que había visto, dentro también había un pensum y un horario de clases lo cual me asombro mucho pues yo no había dicho que estudiaría así que me puse a ver el pensum.

_**Artes Escénicas**_

_**Actuación:**_

_**1er Semestre**_

_Puesta en escena_

_Concentración_

_Memorización_

_Improvisación_

_**2do Semestre**_

_Actuación para Cine, Teatro y Televisión_

_Expresión Corporal y Facial_

_Estados de ánimo_

_**3er Semestre**_

_Monólogos_

_Fisiología de la Voz_

_Respiración_

_**4to Semestre**_

_Vocalización_

_Trabalenguas y Des-trabalenguas_

_Signos de Puntuación_

_**5to Semestre**_

_Vocabulario de Castellano_

_Tipos de Lecturas Narrativas, Descriptivas y Poéticas_

_Lecturas para Libreto Televisión_

_**Canto**_

_**6to Semestre**_

_Fisiología de la Voz_

_Respiración_

_Vocalización y Solfeo_

_**7mo Semestre**_

_El cuidado de la Voz_

_El Arte de Interpretar las Canciones_

_Compás y Ritmo al Cantar_

_Como Estudiar una Canción_

_La práctica con Música como practicar y auto criticarse_

_**8vo Semestre**_

_El uso del Micrófono_

_El Tono correcto_

_Sentimiento y Expresión al Cantar Estilo_

_Dicción_

_Timbre y Falsete_

_**9no Semestre**_

_Vibración de la Voz_

_Resonancia de la voz_

_Imitación de Voces_

_Oídos_

_**10mo Semestre**_

_Grabaciones_

_Fonográficas_

_Repertorio_

_Como presentarse en TV o en Público_

_**11vo Semestre**_

_Como Doblar_

_Como Iniciarse Profesionalmente_

_Publicidad y Contratación Artística_

_Ilustraciones Gráficas_

_**12vo Semestre**_

_Como Impostar y Situar la Voz_

_Ubicación de la Lengua_

_Mandíbulas._

Al finalizar la lectura casi me da un desmayo en mi cuarto, por suerte tenia la cama allí mismo lo cual me ayudaba a no besar el piso, al terminar la lectura y reaccionar lo primero que hice fue saltar de la emoción.

-SIIIII…. ARTES ESCENICAAAAAASSS MI MAS GRANDE SUEÑOOOOO…. YEAAHH…- grite y di gracias a Dios que el campus estaba más solo que un cementerio sino no saldría de allí en 1 semana como mínimo, esperen a que mi hermano y Jasper se enteren de que entre en mi carrera preferida… jejeje de aquí a Hollywood o a Broadway lo que se presente primero y así ver en un gran poster… Emmett Cullen Protagoniza Romeo y Julieta junto a Rosalie Watson… ese sería el perfecto.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… dejemos a nuestro grandulón Emmett soñar con su profesión actoral junto con Rosalie jejeje en fin espero que le haya gustado este cap. que les dejo aquí y les sugiero que me dejen muchos reviews jejeje para así sentirme inspirada y escribir mas pues eso es lo que lo motiva a uno… agradezco a las personas que dejan la gasolina para los escritores y a las que no pues también x interesarse en mis locas ideas jejeje**


	6. Las Cajitas Parte 3

**Hoy por andar si oficio en mi casa decidí por un consejo y por mi condición que hoy terminaría los POVs de todos y todas espero que les guste**

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 6: Las Cajitas 3 parte**

**Alice POV**

Salí de la oficina con una sonrisa en los labios luego de llamar al vicerrector Al, jeje jeje la verdad es que me parece muy simpático ese señor, y además es muy amable, mientras iba pensando en el me distraje tanto que sin saberlo pase el edificio donde mis amigas y yo dormíamos, así que me devolví y luego de un rato llegue al edificio y de alli a mi cuanto para ver la caja que Al me dio.

Llegue a mi cuarto tranquilamente, puse el bolso sobre una silla y me senté en la cama a ver dentro de la caja, en ella había una carta donde decía todo lo que había en la caja pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue el echo de tener alli un pensum y un horario además mi caja tenia adentro algo que me gusto mucho, pues dentro de una caja de cristal había una pequeña pelota de béisbol, firmada por el mejor lanzador de las grandes ligas, casi se me cae la mandíbula cuando la vi y de inmediato la puse en mi mesa de noche para poder contemplarla mas tarde. Luego de ver la pelota me percate del pensum que según la carta había dentro, y lo revise detalladamente.

_**Medicina del Deporte**_

_**1er Semestre**_

_Biología General_

_Laboratorio I_

_Fundamento Cultura de Occidente_

_Inglés I_

_Español I_

_Matemática Universitaria I_

_Orientación Académica_

_**2do Semestre**_

_Electiva Co curricular_

_Inglés Introductorio II_

_Español II_

_Matemática Universitaria II_

_Anatomía Humana_

_Laboratorio de Anatomía Humana_

_**1er Verano**_

_Electiva I de Estudios Teológicos_

_Introducción a la Filosofía_

_Introducción a la Historia de Inglaterra_

_Enfermería Básica_

_Biomecánica_

_**3er Semestre**_

_Inglés Intermedio I_

_Introducción a la Química_

_Laboratorio de Introducción a la Química_

_Kinesiología_

_Fisiología Humana_

_Instrumentación Clínica_

_Práctica de Instrumentación Clínica_

_**4to Semestre**_

_Inglés Intermedio II_

_Patología General_

_Práctica Clínica I_

_Biofísica_

_Educación para la Salud_

_Socio epidemiología_

_Ejercicio Terapéutico I y Fisiología del Ejercicio_

_Práctica de Ejercicio Terapéutico I y Fisiología del Ejercicio_

_**2do Verano**_

_Ejercicio Terapéutico II_

_Práctica de Ejercicio Terapéutico II_

_Masaje_

_Práctica de Masaje_

_Práctica Clínica II_

_**5to Semestre**_

_Psicología General_

_Práctica Clínica III_

_Rehabilitación Neuromusculoesquelética_

_Práctica de Rehabilitación Neuromusculoesquelética_

_Ejercicio Terapéutico III_

_Práctica de Ejercicio Terapéutico II_

_Neuroanatomía y Neurofisiología_

_Práctica de Neuroanatomía y Neurofisiología_

_Procesos Bioquímicos_

_**6to Semestre**_

_Psicología del Discapacitado_

_Ortopedia y Traumatología_

_Neurología_

_Equipo Adaptado y A.D.V._

_Práctica de Equipo Adaptado y A.D.V_

_Práctica Clínica IV_

_Correlaciones Clínicas_

_**3er Verano**_

_Medicina del Deporte_

_Salud Mental y Agresiones_

_Introd. a la Administración en Terapia Física_

_Gerontología_

_Método Investigación Científica_

_**7mo Semestre**_

_Moral Médica_

_Ortesis y Prótesis_

_Práctica de Ortesis y Prótesis_

_Terapia Física Pediátrica_

_Práctica de Terapia Fisica Pediátrica_

_Anteproyecto_

_Práctica Comunitaria en Terapia Física_

_Técnicas de Evaluación_

_Práctica de Técnicas de Evaluación_

_**8vo Semestre**_

_Ética Profesional_

_Trabajo Final de Investigación_

_Aspectos Legales y Bioéticos en Salud_

_Terapia del Lenguaje_

_Práctica de Terapia del Lenguaje_

_Seminario I_

Si no lo hubiera leído no lo creo, estudiaría medicina deportiva, es decir, un complemento para mi carrera en el béisbol, eso me pareció muy emocionante, debo agradecerle a Al por poner esas cajitas y poder escoger esta súper carrera.

**Jasper POV**

Bueno me retire a mi cuarto para ver lo que contenía la caja y al llegar guarde todo lo que traje conmigo, es decir, el bolso de la universidad y luego me senté en un escritorio que había en el cuarto y alli abrí la caja misteriosa, donde vi una carta, con muchos datos del contenido de la caja y además eran muy necesarios para mi. Lo del pensum me extraño y lo revise y al ver en el titulo "Medicina Deportiva", me sorprendió mucho pues eso era exactamente lo que quería estudiar, me pregunte como ese tal Alphonse pudo hacerlo sino conocía mis gustos y demás si apenas hablo conmigo unos 4 o 5 minutos y eso hace 4 minutos, luego leí que alli había un horario y lo leí.

Los lunes me tocaría ver Biología General, Ingles I y Matemática I, además de las prácticas de béisbol que quizá seria luego del almuerzo claro eso me tocaría averiguarlo mañana o más tarde. Voy a llamar a mis amigos para almorzar.

Tomo mi celular y le di a llamar y de inmediato marco el teléfono de Edward que fue el ultimo que había llamado.

-Alo aquí Edward, ¿Quién habla?

-Edward no tienes guardado me teléfono, es Jazz

-Si lo tengo guardado pero no vi la pantalla, dime ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Por qué tanta hostilidad?... solo quería planear ir a comer nosotros 3 con las chicas

-Bueno lo de ir a comer suena genial, y en cuanto a mi conducta luego te cuento

-OK pero avísale a Emmett para vernos en el restaurante de la universidad o sino vemos si podemos salir a un mall para comer en la feria

-OK yo le llamo y en cuanto a las chicas debemos esperarlas en la oficina del vicerrector- al decir esa palabra sentí que el tono de mi amigo era diferente como de desprecio

-Bueno nos vemos

-Bien, bye- y me tranco la llamada abruptamente

Tome mi chaqueta y salí de cuarto rumbo al cuarto de Edward, tenia que hablar con el antes de irnos.

Bella POV

Llegue a mi cuarto mas rápido de lo que creí y luego de guardar el bolso, me senté y abrí la caja, adentro había una gran cantidad de papeles, vi la carta y me llamo la atención ver que adentro estaban las reglas de la universidad, las tome y leí.

_En la universidad Twilight se permite el uso de carros._

_Se permite salir del campus al mall pero los alumnos deben regresar antes de las 8 PM en días de semana y hasta la 1 AM los fines de semana durante el periodo de clases._

_En vacaciones los alumnos pueden quedarse a dormir en la universidad y no tendrán toque de queda._

_Los alumnos del primer semestre realizar un propedéutico de 1 mes para conocer las instalaciones, a los profesores, a sus nuevos compañeros y también las materias del primer semestre._

………

Esas reglas me parecían muy buenas y eran como 3 o 4 páginas con reglas e información sobre la universidad, también leí el pensum de Medicina una carrera que aunque no me mataba estudiarla, era una de las primeras en mi lista de carreras a estudiar. Y esto debían saberlo mis amigas pero mejor espero un poco porque hace rato paso Rosalie a la oficina de Alphonse y seguro no va a poder salir en un rato. Así que me acosté en la cama y me quede dormida, estaba agotada por el viaje

Rosalie POV

Sentí un calor en mis mejillas al pensar en lo que me había dicho Alphonse con respecto a Emmett y a mi, es decir que el también tiene una gran cantidad de obras, aunque dudo que el allá ido a Broadway a tomar clases, pero aun así parece que es un buen actor y ansío verlo en acción. Iba tan distraída que no vi o escuche sino hasta que sentí el frío piso en mi espalda y además sentí un gran peso sobre mi cuerpo, al abrir los ojos vi a Emmett sobre mí.

-Emmett ¿que paso?- pregunte algo confuso por la vergonzosa posición en la que estábamos

-OH lo siento linda, te avise pero ibas medio distraída y no oíste- me explico levantándose y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a ponerme en pie- ¿Estas Bien?

-Si solo fue la sorpresa que me dio verte

-Ah OK- dijo con una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro

Ya me iba cuando note que me faltaba algo- OH no ¿y mi caja?- recordé y comencé a voltearme a ver dond estaba

-¿Buscabas esto?- pregunto Emmett con la caja en sus manos

-Si eso es gracias Emmett- dije dándole un abrazo y luego tomando la caja

-De nada, y dime ¿aun no has visto que hay dentro de esa caja?

-Aun no es que salí hace rato de la oficina

-Ah OK y ¿Qué te parece si tus amigas, mis amigos, tu y yo nos vamos a comer algo luego que veas que hay en esa cajita?

-Suena genial, yo les aviso a ellas

-Ok, ya Edward me aviso, pues esta fue idea de Jasper

-Bueno, nos vemos en un rato

-Bien- dijo dándome un guiño y yo me fui a mi edificio directo a mi cuarto

Al llegar abrí la caja leí una carta que había dentro diciendo todo lo que contenía la caja, vi las reglas, también leí el pensum y me fascino la carrera que titulaba la hoja "Artes Escénicas" donde los primeros 5 semestres seria pura actuación y luego 6 semestres de canto será genial y yo seria la mejor de la universidad… modestia aparte. Luego llame a mis amigas.

-Hola Alice

-Hi Rosa, dime

-Emmett y sus amigos nos invitaron a comer, ¿te anotas?

-Claro ¿llamo a Bella o tu lo haces?

-Yo la llamo

-OK me voy a arreglar nos vemos en 10 minutos en la puerta

-Bueno- colgué y llame a Bella que tardo un rato en responder

-Alo… ¿Quién es?- por el tono de su voz me pareció que se había quedado dormida

-Es tu amiga Rosalie. ¿estabas dormida?

-Ah OK, Rosalie… si me quede dormida

-Me di cuenta, bueno te llamaba para salir a comer con los chicos y con Alice y yo

-Suena buena la idea, me voy a dar un baño para despertarme

-Bueno nos vemos en 10 minutos abajo

-Será, nos vemos- y tranco

Yo me cambien la ropa porque la caída me había ensuciado la ropa.

……………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno quiero agradecerles a todas las que lee este fic… dejen sus reviews con sugerencias y demás comentarios y feedback**


	7. Revelaciones

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 7: Revelaciones**

Luego de un rato los chicos ya estaban abajo esperando a las chicas para ir a comer al mal.

-¿Creen que lleguen pronto?- interrogo Edward a sus amigos

-La verdad no se; sabes como son las mujeres, que tardan mucho mas que nosotros- respondió Emmett con cara de sabelotodo

-Eso es verdad- admitió Jasper

Luego del comentario de Jasper los 3 se sumieron en sus cesamientos y Edward recordó su conversación con Jasper sobre las cajas hacia unos minutos atrás.

**Flash Back**

_Toc Toc_

_Al oír ese ruido Edward se paro de su cama y abrió la puerta y veo tras ella a Jasper_

_-Que rápido llegaste, pasa y toma asiento por favor- dijo Edward tratando de sonar amable_

_-OK, gracias- Jasper sintiendo el tono de su mejor amigo obedeció y se sentó en una silla y Edward lo imito pero en vez de ser en una silla fue en su nueva cama- Aja cuéntame ¿Qué te paso?_

_-Eso- dijo señalando su caja_

_-Ah OK, ¿Qué carrera te toco?_

_-Medicina- la cara de Jasper mostró sorpresa y luego comprensión_

_-La que no querías, ¿Qué vas a hacer para solucionarlo?_

_-Voy a hablar con Alphonse para cambiar, porque creo que eso fue una trampa y que todas las cajas tenían lo mismo_

_-Yo no lo creo Ed, porque cuando entre a su oficina quedaban 3 cajas, nosotros somos 6 por lo cual ya 3 habían tomado cada uno la suya, además cuando entre no lo vi cansado, además no tuvo tiempo porque salió Alice y de inmediato entre yo_

_-¿Lo defiendes?_

_-Solo digo los hechos con los que cuento_

_-Ahora, de acuerdo con esos "Hechos" dime que puedo hacer… ¿Qué me aconsejas?_

_-Quédate tranquilo, asiste al propedéutico y sino te gusta hablas con Alphonse y ya_

_-De acuerdo, lo haré, seguiré tu consejo, gracias amigo- finalizo y en señal de que el trato estaba cerrado se dieron la mano_

_-Bueno ahora vámonos que ya Emmett le aviso a las chicas para salir todos a comer_

_-Ah OK pero dame unos minutos para cambiarme, es que me vestí muy formal para la entrevista- dijo Edward mirando su ropa, que era una camisa de cuello color blanca, también llevaba un pantalón negro y unos zapatos negros bien lustrados_

_-Si tienes razón, te pereces a mi abuelo pero con el cabello mas largo y súper rebelde- se burlo Jasper soltando una carcajada_

_-Ja-Ja-Ja muy gracioso, entonces ¿me esperas o vas a bajar con Emmett?_

_-Voy a bajar, te esperamos_

_-OK, nos vemos_

**Fin Flash Back**

Edward volvió de sus recuerdos justo a tiempo para ver a las chicas llegar, pudo ver como su amigo y su hermano se les caían las quijadas al ver a Alice y Rosalie llegar; Alice llevaba unas bermudas jeans, una camisa de tirantes color rosa pálido y unas sandalias del mismo tono que la camisa, ella llevaba el cabello seco y con las puntas levantadas; y Rosalie lleva una mini falda de cuero negro, arriba un top color rojo y como calzado llevaba unas botas también de cuero negro, el cabello de Rosalie si estaba mojado y un poco rizado; pero la atención total de Edward no apareció hasta que vio a Bella detrás de sus amigas.

**Edward POV**

Estaba viendo como mi hermanote y Jazz se derretían con Rosalie y Alice, tratando de conservar mi cara seria pues me daba risa la cara de bobos con ellas dos, aunque debió admitir que se ven bellas, y de repente levante mi cara y la vi… Woo que hermosa se vea Bella.

Ella llevaba una camisa negra medianamente ceñida al cuerpo, tenia unos jeans desteñidos a la cadera y unos zapatos deportivos, aunque era la mas sencilla de las 3 se veía extremadamente hermosa, tenia un poco de maquillaje quizá para no verse tan pálida, el cabello lo traía mojado y con un rizado suave lo cual realzaba, si era posible, su belleza.

**Bella POV**

Mis amigas se habían vestido de una manera muy sensual, para que Emmett y Jasper se fijaran en ellas, yo opte por ser mas natural y sencilla pues de gustarle a alguien quería que fue por como soy y no por mi ropa, porque eso no es amor real.

Las 3 íbamos hablando de lo más animadas, les conté a las chicas que me había tocado medicina y me felicitaron, y yo a ellas porque les toco Medicina deportiva a Alice y Artes Escénicas a Rosalie, carreras que ambas deseaban o por lo menos Rosalie que era muy talentosa.

Cuando llegamos abajo Alice y Rosalie pasaron adelante para ver la cara de los chicos, y al verlos contuve la risa pues casi se les cae la quijada por verlas; ellos tampoco se veían mal; Emmett tenia una camisa marrón que le quedaba pegada al cuerpo con las palabra _**GO TEATRO **_en plateado, unos pantalones con tela de pana beige, tenia unos zapatos deportivos y una gorra hacia atrás; Jasper tenia un sweater color blanco, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos. Pero el que llamo mi atención fue Edward que se me quedo mirando y yo a el, se veía muy guapo tenia un sweater azul marino, una bermuda y unas sandalias playeras para hombre, su cabello era un pequeño desastre pues lo tenia muy rebelde pero allí estaba su encanto.

**Fin POV´s… por ahora**

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasaron viéndose mutuamente, y la única forma en que consiguieron salir de su contacto visual fue la voz de un joven que ya todos conocían.

-Hola chicos y chicas ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Jason

-Hola Jason bien ¿y tu?- respondió Bella volteando a verlo lo cual molesto a Edward

-Bien gracias, ¿van a salir?

-De hecho si, vamos a almorzar- respondió Edward

-Perfecto, me imagino que no tienen carro, yo los podría llevar

-Suena perfecto- respondieron todos menos Edward

-Bien vengan conmigo, mi carro esta al frente de la oficina del vicerrectorado

Todos empezaron a caminar y a hablar echando chistes y Jason les contaba donde podían encontrar todo lo que ellos querían, desde el teatro hasta el campo de béisbol. Al llegar vieron una gran jeep de color negro, era una 4x4 muy espaciosa, podían entrar los 7 y aun quedaba un puesto vacío. Cuando todos estuvieron adentro Jason encendió el carro y luego de 1 minuto para que se calentara cambio de velocidad, retrocedió y enderezo luego otro cambio y arranco hacia la puerta.

Mientras la puerta se abría el pregunto- ¿Qué carrera les toco?- la pregunta dejo a mas de uno frío- porque tengo entendido que a ustedes también les dieron las cajitas

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Al me lo contó, además vi cuando Edward salía de la oficina que traía la caja que sobresalía del bolso

-Pues a mi me toco Artes Escénicas- dijo Rosalie muy animada

-¿Enserio?... a mi también- dijo muy emocionado Emmett y ambos se dedicaron a hablar muy animados de dicha carrera y de sus curriculum en el área

-Que casualidad… jejeje… parece que esos dos van a estar así un buen rato, y a ti Jasper ¿Qué carrera te toco?

-Medicina Deportiva- al oír eso Alices pego un grito que dejo a todos sordos

-YO TAMBIEN- dijo y de la emoción lo abrazo causando el sonrojo de ambos y al darse cuanta de su metida de pata se separaron y ambos parecían unos tomates maduros de lo rojos que estaban

-OK me sorprenden las casualidades- dijo para luego de una pausa añadió- ¿Bella cual fue la tuya?

-Medicina- al oír eso Edward y Jasper se voltearon a ver con cara de **OH My God**

**-**L… lo… mis… mo…. digo- tartamudeo Edward

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado el capi y que dejen sus comentarios… miren que me alegran el día cuando los leo y luego los releo para inspirarme y escribir mas rápido a pesar de todo lo que debo hacer**


	8. La Cita

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 8: La Cita**

Bella junto con sus tres amigas se miraron con mucha sorpresa y Jason no pudo articular palaba alguna.

-¿Tu vas a estudiar lo mismo que yo?

-Eso parece

-Sera interesante, entonces- y con ese comentario de Bella hacia Edward todos los demás se calmaron y continuaron el viaje al mall en calma

Al llegar Jason dijo- mires si quieren se pueden ir bajando a comprar su comida, yo ire a buscar un puesto- todos asintieron y se bajaron cerca de los ascensores; los 6 se metieron en un que llego relativamente rápido y marcaron todos los botones pues no sabían en que piso estaba la feria de comida, pasaron los pisos y llegaron al 4to donde estaba la feria, el lugar estaba repleto de chicos y chicas que de seguro aun estaban de vacaciones.

Luego de esperar un buen rato hallaron una mesa lo bastante grande para los 7 y Alice dijo como si fuera una comandante del ejército- chicos vallan por la comida y nosotras cuidamos la mesa

-De acuerdo ¿Qué quieren?

-3 hamburguesas con queso, refresco y papas medianas- respondieron las 3 justas

-Muy bien, vamos Emmett y Jazz

Los 3 se fueron y las chicas al asegurarse que ellos no escuchaban comenzaron a hablar.

-Chicas no se pero eso que paso esta raro

-Si Ali absolutamente, alquien nos quería juntar por alguna razón… pero ¿Cuál es?

-No se pero lo sabremos con el tiempo- dijo Rosalie y en ese momento llego Jason

-Chicas que buena mesa consiguieron, y ¿Dónde estas los demás?

-Comprando nuestra comida

-Ah ok bueno yo también voy a comprarme lo mio- dijo para luego ir al restaurant de pollo frito

……..Con los chicos……..

-Jazz la verdad no lo puedo creer que me haya cursar lo mismo que Bella

-Si estoy de acuerdo, la verdad fue una sorpresa, quien lo diría la chica que te gusta junto a ti en las mismas clases, pero hay que admitir que los 3 tenemos suerte ¿cierto Em?

-A ver si pido 2 mega hamburguesas, ¿me las darán con refresco o con merengada?- Emmett habla en voy semi audible y muy concentrado en el menú de restaurant hasta que recibió un golpe en su estomago, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para sacarlo de su mundo- Auch, Jazz ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Porque Edward y yo hablamos algo muy serio y tu cerebro solo piensa en comer, que crees que pueda significar que los 3 estemos con la chica que nos gusta juntos en las mismas carreras

-A mi me parece genial pero muy raro

-Lo mismo digo, demos averiguar que paso

-Dalo por hecho Edward, pero mientras vamos a disfrutar

-Jejeje claro- luego de eso los 3 se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a donde la cajera

-Buenas tarde, bienvenidos a Burger King ¿en que les puedo ayudar?- dijo monótonamente y con clara programación la chica

-Buenas mire 5 hamburguesas, con combos medianos

-¿Algo mas?

-Si yo quiero 2 hamburguesas King con combos King y una con papas y otra con aros de cebolla, además 1 merengada de chocolate también King- todo el mundo en la cola se quedaron muy asombrados por semejante pedido, pero al ver el tamaño de la persona que lo pidió todo quedo claro.

Al rato de realizar el pedido, se los entregaron en 4 bandejas; 2 con lo de Edward, Jasper y las chicas y 2 con lo de Emmett que era lo que llamaba la atención de la gente.

-Chicos ¿ y esas bandejas que trae Emmett?

-Son de el, el como por diez hombres del tamaño mio y de Jasper- todos rieron y comenzaron a comer.

………Con Jason……..

Jason fue a comprarse un pollo frito pues llevaba una semana comiendo hamburguesas y ya se había hartado de ellas, por ahora, mientras esperaba a que lo atendiaran tomo su teléfono y marco el numero 9 que lo tenia guardado para acceder a el mas rápido

-_Alo ...¿ quien es?_- pregunto la voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué no lees la pantalla de tu celular? O ¿Es que no me tienes registrado?

-_Jejeje perdón Jason, es que no vi la pantalla y lo tome automáticamente… y eso que me llamas pensé que estarías almorzando_

-Y lo voy a hacer pero te llamaba porque…

-_… Me vas a traer algo, pero que generoso, bueno sabes que me gusta la comida LATINA_

-Claro que no te llamos por eso- dijo con tono de molestia, lo que causo las carcajadas de la otra persona- Al te llamo porque estoy en el mall con las personas que vinieron desde . –el oir eso causo que Alphonse se pusiera serio

-_Y ¿Qué paso?... ¿A que se debe eso?_

-A que los vi sin carro y me apiade de ellos, pero ese no es mi punto a tratar, me entere por ellos que: Jasper y Alice estudiaran junto Medicina Deportiva; Emmett y Rosalie estarán en Artes Escenicas; y lo mas cumbre del asusto Edward e Isabella en Medicina

-_Bueno amiguito, esas son cosas del destino, yo no los oblige ellos escogieron su propio camino, yo solo les puse las opciones_

-Si pero es que es mucha casualidad que todos los que les toco junto a la persona que le gusta, y de eso me di cuenta cuando los traslade del aeropuerto a la universidad, y por sus reacciones también, aunque la de Edward y Bella fue la menos explosiva de las otras 2

-_Bueno espero que me lo cuentes con detalles cuando nos vemos_

-_S _asi será_, _nos vemos luego- y trancaron la comunicación

Jason llego y pidió su comida y al rato ya estaba con los demás que ya casi terminaban de comer

-Perdon por la tardanza, lo que paso es que la cajera es nueva y la cola, por ende, es kilométrica, veo que ya están por terminar- dijo y luego vio a Emmett, quien no comia… tragaba- Emmett tenia hambre ¿no?

-Si hasta se comio mis papitas- dijo Rosalie

Todos rieron y comenzaron a conversar en parejas mientras esperaban que Emmett y Jason terminaban su comida.

Cuando ya terminaron de comer y dispuestos a irse aparece detrás de Jason 1 joven de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes como un par de esmeraldas, no era muy alta pero si era muy esbelta en su figura, lleva unos jeans y un sweter con escote en V no muy pronundiado. Al verla Jason tardo solo 1 segundo en reaccionar, se paro torpemente por el poco espacio entre la mesa , el y la chica, luego se le acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte y ella lo correspondió sonriendo para luego darse un corto beso en los labios.

-Chicos y chicas ella es Sheryl mi novia- dijo volteando a verlos y al decir lo ultimo la abrazo por la cintura

-Hola- saludaron todos al unisono

-Hola mucho gusto- luego de eso Jason le ofreció su silla y el fue rápido a buscar otra para el, ella añadió cuando Jason estuvo a su lado con mucha amabilidad- Mi amor y ¿no me los vas a persentar?

-Oh perdón, jejeje, ellas son Isabella pero le puedes decir Bella, Alice y Rosalie- respondió señalando a cada una y luego señalando a los chicos- y ellos son Edward, Jasper y Emmett

-Y ¿de donde los conoces?

-De la universidad, son de primer semestre

-Pero hasta donde yo se los nuevos estudiantes comienzarian a llegar mañana

-Si pero ellos son de Estados Unidos, y tu sabes que los estudiante que viene de nuestro país llegan antes para acostumbrase al Huso Horario

-Ay verdad se me había olvidado

-Ahora es mi turno… ¿Qué hace aquí la niña mas linda si el propedéutico comienza la próxima semana?

-Bueno que me moria por verte, y además porque Sam me pidió que vinera a cantar en su club esta noche

-¿Tu cantas?- enterrumpio Rosalie cuando Jason iba a hablar

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Por Emmett y yo también, aunque nuestra verdadera vocación en ser actores

-Que bien, apuesto entonces que fueron becados en teatro y que además estudian Artes Escenicas como yo

-Woo tu estudias esa carrera… que bien y ¿Qué tal es?

-Excelente, bueno yo estoy en el tercero pero esta muy buena, los profesores casi todos son actores retirados de Broadway y aveces traen actores de Hollywood como Johnny Depp o Angelina Jolie

Los ojos de Rosalie se iluminaron ante la mension de esas dos figuras del celuloide.

-¿Crees que Sam se moleste si llevas invitados?

-No creo que le moleste, sabes como es el, entre mas gente mejor

-Es cierto… ¿Quieren ir a esa fiesta?... conocerán a chicas y chicos de la universidad

Todos se miraron, no estaban muy seguros pero luego Alice dijo- Yo si quiero ir- luego de eso sus amigas también se animaron igual que Jasper, Emmett y Edward

-Entonces es una cita, nos vemos a las 08:00 pm en mi auto- respondió Jason muy animado

-Ok- dijeron las 7 personas al unisono

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado el capi y que dejen sus comentarios… miren que me alegran el día cuando los leo y luego los releo para inspirarme y escribir mas rápido a pesar de todo lo que debo hacer**


	9. El Baile

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 9: El Baile**

Ya eran las 08:00 pm y todos estaban esperando en el auto de Jason, el cual tardo en aparecer pues estaba terminando de arreglarse.

-Bien vámonos- dijo quitándole la alarma al carro y luego ayudo a Sheryl a montarse en el carro, cuando ya estuvo sentado frente al volante añadió- Sheryl ¿Dónde es el club?... por cierto ¿Te dije que te vez preciosa?

-Es en el centro y no lo habías dicho pero gracias- dijo sonrojándose levemente y luego añadió- tu también estas muy guapo

-Ay tanta miel me va a matar- dijo Emmett de manera imprudente y todos lo voltearon a ver molestos, Rosalie que estaba a su lado lo golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza con su bolso que Emmett tardo 10 segundos en reaccionar- Ayyyy!!!!!... pero que agresiva Rose, casi me partes la cabeza, ¿Qué demonios traes allí? ¿Piedras?

-Emmett no creo que ella te pueda romper la cabeza, la tienes muy dura- antes el comentario de Rosalie todos se rieron y luego añadió- Y no tengo tantas piedras, solo una cuantas… porque como veras una chica de mi belleza no puede andar por allí indefensa

-Rose tu ego no cabe en la camioneta, así que por favor no lo vuelvas a mencionar que se puede escapar- dijo Alice y todos volvieron a reír

Después de esta discusión el resto del camino fueron medio callados, a los minutos gracias a las vacaciones no había tanto tráfico y llegaron muy rápido

-Aquí es- señalo Sheryl y Jason busco donde estacionarse, luego de estacionar todos se bajaron y fueron hasta la puerta del local, Sheryl ve al hombre en la puerta y le dice- Hola Sam tanto tiempo sin verte

-Lo mismo digo She- le dijo y luego la abrazo, la soltó y se dirigió a Jason- Mírate el galán de esta chica tan bella jejeje… ¿Cómo estas Jason?

-Bien Sam ¿y tú?

-Yo estoy excelente… ¿y esas personas que están allí?- dijo señalando a Edward y compañía

-Ellos son nuevos en la universidad y como no tenían nada que hacer esta noche los invite, además se han vuelto mis amigos

-A bueno, como siempre digo entre más es mejor- dijo sonriendo y añadió- pasen por favor, Sheryl ve a probar el sonido para tu actuación

Al entrar Jason junto 2 mesas y tomo 8 sillas, Sheryl puso su bolso en la silla sola y los demás tomaron asiento y pidieron unos tragos y unas cositas para comer.

A la hora el local ya tenía más gente mucha conocida por Jason, y casi todos eran de Londres o de York. A las 9:30 un DJ puso música y todos los presentes menos 3 personas fueron a bailar

-Bella, Edward porque no van a bailar, tranquila yo cuido tu bolso

-No gracias yo no bailo pues no quiero ir presa por matar a al quien por mi torpeza- Edward sonrió igual que Jason

-Ok esa fue la escusa de Bella y que hay de ti Edward

-No tengo pareja igual que tu

-Es verdad pero la mía está preparándose para cantar

-Es verdad

Pasaron varias canciones y luego el DJ paro la música y Sam se paro en el escenario

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, sean bienvenidos a La Push el mejor bar de Londres y sus alrededores- todos aplaudieron y el añadió- Esta noche es un gran placer anunciar la presencia de una joven muy talentosa que quizá haya gente aquí que la conozca, desde Estados Unidos Sheryl Delani- todos aplaudieron y ella salió a la tarima sonriendo

-Buenas noches y gracias por la presentación Sam, pero también les quisiera decir que la canción que cantare ahorita es a dúo así que les presento a mi compañero… Víctor Delani – y salió un chico blanco , con el cabello corto y castaño claro, llevaba una camisa negra con la bandera de Jamaca y unos pantalones de pana color blanco y unos zapatos negros.

Luego de esas presentación Sheryl hizo una señal para que comenzara la música, era lenta y con un piano y luego se fueron juntando los demás instrumentos, mientras había la parte instrumental Edward mira a Bella y le dice- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

La petición le pareció muy extraña pues hacia solos unos minutos ella dijo que no bailaba- ¿estás loco? Destrozaría tus pies y no podrías ni caminar

-Tranquila que estos zapatos me quedan un poco grandes y con uno o dos pisotones me quedaría perfectos, y quien sabe quizá hasta te diviertes- dijo con una sonrisa y extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara

Luego de pensar un segundo acepto y caminaron juntos hacia la pista de baile, Edward la tomo de la cintura y ella lo abrazo al nivel del cuello y luego se acerco a su oído y le dijo- Solo déjate llevar y no pienses en que me harás daño

_**Víctor**_

_Lejos de aquí la vida me llevo_

_Pensando que sin ti tal vez me iría mejor_

_Quizás el tiempo me ayudaría a_

_Borrar los tristes recuerdos que_

_Hoy quisiera olvidar_

_Y estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_Soñando que si pueda ser_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Que estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_Porque a tu lado si existe la fe_

_Que estoy aquí una vez más_

_Porque contigo hoy quiero bailar_

_Estoy aquí…_

_**Sheryl**_

_Buscándote otra vez_

_**Juntos**_

_Pensando que quizás_

_**Sheryl**_

_Tu rostro vuelva a ver_

_**Juntos**_

_Y deje todo atrás_

_**Sheryl**_

_Y vine a decirte_

_Que el viento ya cambio_

_Que nuestro presente es solo de los dos_

_Y estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_Soñando que si pueda ser_

_Y estoy aquí una vez más_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Que estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_Porque a tu lado si existe la fe_

_Que estoy aquí una vez más_

_Porque contigo hoy quiero bailar_

_Estoy aquí…_

_**Víctor**_

_Quiero abrazarte tan solos tú y yo_

_Que seas princesa en un sueño de amor_

_**Juntos**_

_Quiero abrazarte, tus manos tomar y entre pasos_

_De baile poderte besar…_

_**Coro**_

_Estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_**Sheryl**_

_Pensando que si pueda ser_

_**Coro**_

_Y estoy aquí_

_**Coro y Sheryl**_

_Una vez más_

_**Víctor**_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_**Coro**_

_Estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_**Sheryl**_

_Pensando que si pueda ser_

_**Coro**_

_Y estoy aquí_

_**Sheryl**_

_Una vez más_

_**Juntos**_

_Sabiendo que puede pasar_

_Que estoy aquí, aquí otra vez_

_Porque a tu lado si existe la fe_

_Que estoy aquí una vez más_

_Porque contigo hoy quiero bailar_

_**Víctor**_

_Estoy aquí_

_**Sheryl**_

_Una vez más_

_**Víctor**_

_Estoy aquí_

_**Sheryl**_

_Para bailar_

_**Víctor**_

_Estoy aquí_

_**Sheryl**_

_Aquí otra vez_

_**Víctor**_

_Estoy aquí_

_**Juntos**_

_Estoy aquí…_

Al terminar la canción Edward y Bella tenían sus frentes pegadas y sonreían.

-Vistes ni una vez me pisaste- dijo aun con su frente pegada a la de ella

-Bueno aun estoy a tiempo

-Jejeje pues estaré esperando porque mis zapato aun me quedan grandes- dijo y se separaron y se dieron cuenta que eran el centro de todas las miradas, muchas miradas de "AY QUE TERNURA" otras de envidia tanto por Edward como por Bella. Fue un momento mágico entre ambos que no olvidarían

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Qué tal ese baile?… jejeje esa canción se llama "Estoy Aquí" es de la serie venezolana Somos Tu y Yo es muy bella, ojala la puedan oír… la pueden buscar en YouTube con el nombre "Estoy aquí Somos Tu y Yo"… espero que les haya gustado el capi y que dejen sus comentarios… miren que me alegran el día cuando los leo y luego los releo para inspirarme y escribir más rápido a pesar de todo lo que debo hacer**


	10. Impresiones

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 10: Impresiones**

-Edward nos podemos ir a la mesa porque creo que la gente nos está bien mucho

-Tienes razón, jejeje, no quiero que esas miradas te desgasten- dijo con una media sonrisa que causo un aumente en el ritmo del corazón de Bella

-Muy gracioso- ella sonrío y acepto el brazo que Edward le ofrecía para llevarla a la mesa

Cuando iban caminando Edward vio a Emmett y Jasper sonreír mucho y hablando a escondidas, y casi como si les pudiera leer la mente supo lo que estaban haciendo, pero para estar 100 por ciento seguro se lo preguntaría. Por su lado Bella vio a Alice y a Rosalie con una cara que ella reconoció como "Queremos los detalles de la A hasta la Z".

Al llegar Jasón fue el primero en hablar- Bella eres una mentirosa

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque dijiste que no sabias bailar, pero yo te vi allí bailando y ahora no veo a Edward cojear o pidiendo por su vida- ante eso todos soltaron una gran carcajada

-Hoy todos están muy graciosos ¿no?

-Jeje bueno pero es la verdad, bueno chicas me tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia a donde está la tarima y saludar a su hermano mayor, nos vemos al rato

-Eh… Chicos vamos a buscarle a las chicas agua porque luego de bailar uno se deshidrata- dijo Edward viendo la cara de Alice de solicitar un rato a solas, además el quería saber que se traían su hermano y amigo

-Claro Eddie

Bella POV

Edward y los demás se fueron a buscarnos agua, yo aun estaba parada y sentí como alguien me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hacia la silla más próxima a mí.

-Aja Isabella Mary Swan, cuéntanos ¿Cómo es eso que bailaste con Edward? Porque nosotras sabemos lo que le paso a Jake cuando bailaste con él en tu fiesta de cumpleaños y eso termino en un desastre

-Bueno chicas yo le dije a él y a Jasón que yo no sabía bailar y que era un peligro, pero cuando empezó a sonar esa canción Edward me invito, yo le recordé que no podía pero él me insistió hasta que acepte, y les puedo decir chicas que fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida, me sentía en las nubes

Alice y Rosalie tenían cara de emoción al yo terminar de describirles lo que sentí cuando baile con el

-Bueno Rose y yo nos dimos cuenta cuando Sheryl empezó a cantar y casi nos desmayamos, y qué decir de Jasper y Emmett que tenían cara de sorpresa pues nosotras les contamos que tu no bailabas porque tu pareja lo lamentaría

-Así es jejeje… luego nosotros nos apartamos para verlos, parecían unos bailarines profesionales, iban al ritmo y además no se veía ni un movimiento malo en sus pasos

-No sé que hizo el pero me sentía tan bien que no me quería separar de el

-Bueno Bella bailaste espectacular con tu príncipe azul- me termino de decir Alice con una sonrisa mientras yo me ponía roja de la vergüenza

Edward POV

La cara de Alice me dio a entender que ellas debían hablar en privado con Bella, así que se me ocurrió la idea del agua, además quería saber de que tanto se reían Emmett y Jazz

-Emmett, Jazz necesito preguntarles algo

-Claro dilo

-Cuando estaba de camino a la mesa los vi muy risueños y hablando en susurros, y quería saber que pasaba- estudie sus rostros y me di cuenta que los 2 se les puso el rostro rígido y movían los ojos de un lado al otro

-Eeeeeh… nada Edward, que podríamos haber hecho

-Mmmm… no se quizá lo que siempre hacen, es decir, A P O S T A R- eso último lo dije letra por letra y pude ver en sus rostros el pánico

-Fue idea de Emmett- soltó Jasper mirando al susodicho que se trono los dedos amenazadoramente

-Lo supuse, y ¿Qué diablos apostaron esta vez?

-Pues en que tiempo tú y Bella se empatarían (N/A: Hacerse novios)

-¿Y el perdedor que debe hacer?

-Lo usual- dijo Jasper sonriendo maliciosamente

-Ok- llegamos a la barra y una chica que se llama Leah se nos acerco de mala manera y yo le dije- 6 botellas de agua

-En seguida- dijo con tono de amargura, saco las 6 botellas de mala gana y nos las puso al frente

-Gracias- dijo Emmett tratando de ser amable pero la chica ni se inmuto ante aquello, luego Emmett me pregunto lo que seguramente Jasper también quería hacer- ¿Y qué tal te fue bailando con tu princesita?

-Pues muy bien, ¿No me vieron?

-Claro pero queremos saber como la convenciste porque Alice y Rosalie nos dijeron que Bella no bailaba ni la rueda rueda

-No fue nada fácil pero le dije que mis zapatos me quedaban grandes y que si me pisaba me calzarían mejor, lo cual es cierto

-Eso te pasa por usar zapatos de Jasper

Luego de camino a la mesa fuimos callados escuchando la música del DJ, yo no quería sonar muy cursi frente a ellos pero ese baile fue el más bello que he tenido en mucho tiempo, y quizá fuera por estar con ella, Bella me gustaba demasiado y debía

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios, antes de irme quisiera hacer una consulta con ustedes que leen mis locuras jejejeje… bueno quisiera saber que les parece la narración de mi fic porque tengo entendido que, si no soy la única, soy una de las pocas que usa la narración en 3er persona en ese campo de Twilight, si pudieran me gustaría que me respondiera en sus reviews... de verdad se los agradecería mucho que todas las personas que lo lean me digan porque sé que es muy diferente a lo que están acostumbradas en esta sección….**


	11. Celos

**Hola… ¿me extrañaron?... mmm… mejor no respondan jejeje… ok les quiero agradecer a las personas que leyeron el cap. anterior y que dejaron sus reviews con la respuesta a mi pregunta… tomare en cuenta los resultados pues yo escribo para ustedes y debo seguir las recomendaciones y también quiero añadir que estoy total y absolutamente de acuerdo con **Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne **Yo estuve pensando eso mismo que tu comentaste**

**Bien ya no las aburro con mi introducción voy a donde ustedes les gusta… LA HISTORIA…**

**Capitulo 11: Celos**

Luego de estar un par de horas más en el local La Push todos decidieron irse a la universidad, por el toque de queda, a pesar que Jason les dijo que con él les permitían llegar a la hora que quisieran por ser del personal administrativo.

-Jason no queremos meterte en problemas así que mejor nos vamos además mañana tú tienes que trabajar

-Ok vámonos

El viaje fue tranquilo y en silencio, al rato ya estaban en la universidad y todos se bajaron del auto

-Jason ¿Dónde duermes tu?- pregunto Sheryl

-En el mismo edificio que Edward, Emmett y Jazz; ¿y tu linda?

-En el Napoleón

-Igual nosotras

-Ah perfecto entonces vayan juntas, nos vemos mañana para desayunar ¿les parece?

-Suena bien Jason, nos veremos mañana entonces

Todos se despidieron

……Con los chicos……

-Emmett y Jasper me podrían decir porque estaban apostando hoy en la fiesta

-Emmm… buenoooo… estábamos apostando, el tiempo que tardarían Edward y Bella en ser novios- respondió Jasper un poco nervioso

-Ah ok ¿y cuanto tiempo apostaron?

-Yo aposte que en un mes- dijo Emmett con un gran sonrisa

-Yo que en 3 semanas

-Mmmm y el ¿Qué pierda que va a hacer?

-Bueno lo que usualmente hacemos

-¿y eso es?

-Bueno… no sé si decirte porque me gustaría que lo vieras pero la cosa es así, el que pierda se vestirá con ropa ridícula y bailara la canción que el ganador decida en frente de toda la universidad

-Jejeje ¿quien le ha tocado hacerlo en el pasado?

-A Emmett- dijeron al unisonó Jasper y Edward

Edward, Jasper y Jason se echaron a reír y Emmett tenía cara de pocos amigos

Luego de esa sesión de risoterapia, menos Emmett, cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto

…Al Día siguiente…

A Edward lo despertó un ruido muy fuerte, que lo saco del sueño más bello de todos… su baile con Bella; él se levanto a regañadientes y se dio cuenta que el ruido venia de la puerta, la fue a abrir y vio afuera a 3 chicos y una gran caja de cartón.

-Buenos días, disculpa la molestia, ¿eres Edward Cullen?- hablo el más alto de todos

-Así es ¿Qué desean?- respondió el tratando de sonar cortes

-Ah ok porque ayer Jason nos pidió que te trajéramos un teclado, y aquí lo tenemos

-Que bien pasen

-Donde lo ponemos

-Allí donde está la ventana principal

Y así lo hicieron, era un teclado hermoso de color negro, con varios botones que sirven para hacer los sonidos de otros instrumentos

-¿Esta afinado?

-No, por eso te traemos esto- dijo mostrándole una cajita que decía "Afinador"

-Ok gracias

-Antes de irnos debes firmar esta hoja de que lo recibiste

Edward lo firmo y los 3 chicos se fueron.

-Genial hace años que no afino un piano, tomare un baño y me pondré a afinarlo

Edward se metió a bañar, se puso unos jeans y una camisa color azul y se sentó a afinarlo; a los 20 minutos ya estaba listo

-Perfecto- luego recibió una llamada a su celular- Alo, ¿Quién es?

-_Hola Edward, es Jason mira ¿quieres ir al cafetín de la universidad a desayunar?_

_**-**_Suena bien ¿Quién mas va?- pregunto aunque sabia la respuesta

-_Jasper, tu hermano, Sheryl, Bella, Rose, Alice y yo_

-Mmmm… ok dame medio segundo que me voy a poner los zapatos

-_Ok te esperamos abajo_

Al medio segundo ya Edward estaba abajo y allí estaban todos, Alice y Jasper hablaban de baseball; Emmett, Rosalie y Sheryl hablaban de lo que se daba en la universidad en teatro y Bella y Jason hablaban de libros

-Buenos días a todos- dijo Edward para atraer la atención

-Buenos días- dijeron al unisonó lo demás

-Vamos al cafetín- habla Jason y mientras todos caminaban menciono- Hoy empiezan a llegar los alumnos nuevos así que seguro estará medio full el cafetín

-Ah que bien, por cierto Jason ya me llego el piano

-¿Tu tocas piano?- se sorprendió Sheryl

-Pues sí, desde pequeño

-Eso es genial, yo toco la guitarra acústica

-Ese instrumento es muy bello, yo toco un poco pero no es nada formal

-Deberíamos hacer un dueto instrumental alguna vez, o quizá cantar algo

-Suena genial- luego se acerco al oído de Sheryl y le dijo- Luego me podría dar las partituras de la canción de anoche

-Claro, cuando quieras- dijo ella en un susurro

Eso le molesto a Jason y a Bella a quien le pareció extraña esa escena. Luego de aquello todos llegaron al cafetín y Jason dio a conocer un plan que tenia- Chicas busquen mesas y sillas y júntenlas nosotros 4 iremos por la comida

-Suena bien amor- dijo Sheryl y luego ellas les dijeron a los chicos los que querían de desayuno

Todos se dedicaron a su tarea y al rato ya estaban sentados comiendo, muchas personas se fijaban en la mesa

-Jejeje, esta es la primera vez que nos pasa esto- dijo Jason riendo entre dientes

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron todos menos Sheryl que también reía

-Bueno que ustedes 6 llaman la atención

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Bella aun sin captar

-Pues que les gustaron a más de uno aquí, por eso Jason dijo que eso nunca nos había pasado pues aquí nunca hubo un grupo que atrajera tantas miradas.

Todos se miraron con sorpresa y siguieron comiendo, cuando estaban a punto de terminar se les acerco un grupo de chicas y la líder del grupo, una chica de cabello rubio rojizo, camino justo al lado de Edward y le hablo- Hola, yo soy Tanya ¿y tú?

-Hola, yo soy Edward

-Me preguntaba si quisieras salir conmigo, solos tu y yo- dijo ella en tono seductor, lo cual hizo que el pulso de Bella subiera de manera vertiginosa

-Emmm… bueno no sé, déjame pensar- dijo Edward muy nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

-Pues no lo creo- dijo Bella en tono de molestia o más bien de celos

-Y tu ¿Quién eres? ¿Su mama, hermana o… su novia?

-Nada de eso soy su amiga y todos- dijo involucrando a los demás que la miraron extrañados- vamos a salir y no creo que él pueda salir contigo en toda la semana- termino y Edward le agradeció con la mirada

-Ok, ya veo… bueno Edward cuando te desocupes llámame- termino ella y le puso sobre la mesa una tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono escrito a mano

-No lo puedo creer, lo único que le faltaba era sentarse en sus piernas- dijo Bella encendida como un fosforo

-Tranquila no es para tanto- dijo Jasper de manera tranquilizadora

Bella se calmo un poco y se dio cuenta que todos la miraban de manera extraña y ella se volvió a sentar más calmada

-Bella ¿Por qué hiciste esa escenita?- dijo en un susurro Alice

-No se solo me molesto la actitud de la chica esa

-Hay amiga algo me dice que te pusiste celosa

-¿Tu crees?- Alice asintió y Bella le dice- pero no entiendo si Edward no es nada mío

-Pero te gusta y eso de los celos es muy normal cuando vez que la persona que te gusta le coquetea otra

Por su parte Jasper le susurra al oído a Edward- ¿viste la actitud de Bella?- Edward asintió y Jasper añadió- Se veía medio… Celosa

-No lo creo, quizá solo le molesto la interrupción de esa chica

-No amigo debes aprender a ver las señales de una mujer con ataque de celos

-Quizá tengas razón

-Quizá no… tengo la razón y punto- y con eso Edward comenzó a pensar que su amigo tiene razón y que Bella si lo estaba celando y si era así entonces es porque le gusta a ella

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que dejen muchos reviews… como vieron Bella dio por fin indicios de que le gusta Edward a la luz pública, pero descuiden que el pronto le va a tocar su dosis de celos**


	12. Regalos

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 12: Regalos**

**Bella POV**

Estaba que no cabía de la pena, no podía creer que me hubiera puesto así por alguien que no era mi novio, ni con Jake me ponía así cuando lo veía con otra chica hablando. Gracias a unas palabras de Jasper me calme y me devolví a mi silla, sentía que mi cara estaba roja por la rabia y la pena que había pasado hace apenas 2 minutos. En lo que me senté Alice se me acerco al oído para hablarme.

-Bella ¿Por qué hiciste esa escenita?- me susurro Alice

-No se solo me molesto la actitud de la chica esa

-Hay amiga algo me dice que te pusiste celosa

-¿Tu crees?- Alice asintió y yo añadí aun en shock- pero no entiendo si Edward no es nada mío

-Pero te gusta y eso de los celos es muy normal cuando vez que la persona que te gusta le coquetea otra

Mi único deseo era que esto no lo hiciera pensar que estaba loca, o que sufría de bipolaridad o más bien de doble personalidad, porque quizá arruinaría nuestra amistad pues nadie anda con locas. Vi que Edward y Jasper hablaban en susurros, la cara de Edward era seria y de vez en cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban, pero yo nerviosa salía de ese contacto visual. Terminamos de comer y decidimos salir al centro comercial a pasear; de camino al carro de Jason el celular de Emmett sonó. El contesto con una sonrisa al ver quien era, luego de un rato tranco aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-Eddie y Jazz les tengo una buena noticia, Carlisle, nuestro padre- dijo el para que los demás sepamos de quien hablaba- me acaba de llamar para informarme que nos deposito 1000 dólares a nuestras cuentas personales- la cara de todos fue de sorpresa pero mas sorpresa nos dio ver que los nombrados no se inmutaron por eso

-¿Tan poquito?- pregunto Edward y todos menos Emmett y Jasper se les pusieron los ojos en blanco

-Si lo que paso es que no han tenido mucho trabajo en la clínica y no podrá darnos lo de siempre- el nos miro y suspiro y añadió- lo que pasa es que papa nos deposita normalmente 2000 o 3000 dólares para todo el mes- todos nos quedamos mas sorprendidos y Emmett continuo- Jazz tu papa le pidió al nuestro que también te depositara a ti 1000 porque el tiene el dinero contado para su carro, luego se lo paga

-Ah OK, bueno será esperar, mientras nos tocara usar eso en cosas importantes, como comprar todo lo necesario para las clases

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Carlisle

Todos llegamos al carro y nos montamos, por el camino íbamos callados escuchando la radio hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento y Jason nos pidió de nuevo bajarnos mientras el buscaba un puesto pero Jasper le dijo- Jason ¿podría ir contigo? Necesito pedirte un favor- Jason Asintió y Jazz se monto el carro de nuevo.

**3er Persona **

Ya Jason y Jasper habían arrancado y Jasper comenzó a hablar

-Bueno Jason lo que te quería pedir es algo muy simple, veras yo quiero ayudar a mi amigo Edward a que este a solas con Bella y necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Pues que nos separemos en parejas a ver tiendas y que ellos se queden a solas para que se conozcan

-¿Alguien mas lo sabe?

-Si, todos menos Bella y Edward

-Por mi perfecto, necesito hablar sobre algo con Sheryl a solas

-OK entonces estamos hechos

……En el centro comercial……

Emmett y Edward fueron a revisar sus cuentas de banco y en efecto tenían 1000 dólares mas pues antes tenían 200 y 900 respectivamente

-En que se pueden gastar 2000 dólares en un mes- dijo Bella sorprendida

-Yo en Carros de colección, esos son caros dependiendo del modelo, un Fiat no cuesta igual a un Ferrari del mismo modelo del que conducen en la F1

-Yo en cd's desde clásica como Beethoven hasta rock como Paramore o Mute y en libros desde Macbeth hasta La Ventana Secreta, El Jardín Secreto de Stephen King

-Bueno si yo tuviera esa cantidad de dinero yo también me compraría libros y cd's- dijo Bella, quien por primera vez desde que armo la escenita en la universidad se digno a hablar en voz alta

Edward sonrío, por 2 razones, la primera por descubrí que el y Bella compartían el amor por los libros y segundo porque ya extrañaba la voz de Bella

-Pues yo me quedo con los carros de colección o los de verdad, me da igual- argumento esta vez Rosalie que tenia una gran fascinación por los carros como Emmett, quien la miro entre sorprendido y emociono

-Así se habla Rose jejeje- y le dio un abrazo

Al rato llegaron Jasper y Jason, el primero fue a revisar su cuenta de banco

-¿De que nos perdimos mi amor?- pregunto Jason abrazando por la cintura a Sheryl

-Pues de los gustos de Emmett y Edward, además de que supimos en que gastan 2000 o 3000 dólares mensuales

-Ah OK, ahorita me cuentas con mas calma, miren ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine?

-Suena genial, ¿Qué hay en el cine?

-Esta Viernes 13, El Curioso Caso de Benjamín Button, Cuentos que no son cuentos, y no recuerdo mas aaahh y una que se llama Crepúsculo que es el amor entre un vampiro y una chica mortal

-Interesante, ya yo vi casi todas- dijo Edward- me gustaría ver Viernes 13

-Pues yo no quiero, no me gustan las películas de terror- respondió Bella

-Bella siempre tan aguafiestas- dijo Alice

-Pues no es mi culpa Alice que no me gusten esas películas

-Bueno amigos si quieren entren ustedes y yo me quedo con Bella, porque tampoco se puede quedar sola

-Eso me parece bien- dijo Jasper que tenia una sonrisa en los labios, porque su plan funcionaba

-Pero Edward tú la querías ver, y no quiero que por mi culpa no la puedas ver

-Tranquila, yo la veo otro día solo, total se estreno hace poco y va a estar un buen tiempo en cartelera

-Ok esta decidido- Jason y los demás se fueron a comprar sus entradas y luego irían por lo que comerían

-Bueno Bella que quieres hacer mientras esperamos

-Mmmm… podríamos ir a la librería- ambos fueron en dirección a las escaleras y no se fijaron en que sus amigos chocaban sus manos y se reían

……En la librería...…

Bella y Edward pasaron y Bella se fue a la sección de literatura romántica y Edward a la de suspenso. De pronto Edward escucha un grito de mujer y va al lugar de donde procedía y llega a donde Bella

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustado pues pensó que le había pasado algo

-Es que conseguí el libro que buscaba- Edward enfoco su mirada en el libro que tenia por titulo _Cumbres Borrascosas_- Pero no tengo dinero

-Yo te lo compro- al oír eso Bella lo miro como si lo que dijo fuera una locura total- No me mires así, considéralo un regalo de mi parte, por salvarme de Tanya- dijo el viendo que Bella se ponía roja lo cual le pareció adorable

-¿A que te refieres con que te salve?

-Pues que de no ser por ti me hubiera tocado zafarme de ella por mi mismo y yo normalmente soy muy caballeroso y se como zafarme de una chica que no me gusta pero me gusta que me ayuden

-Ah OK… o sea que ella no te gusta- dijo Bella con una sonrisa

-Así es, no me gustan las rubias y menos si son tan lanzadas como Tanya- dijo Edward analizando los gestos de Bella mientras caminaban hacia la caja

-Ah OK interesante- dijo fingiendo un tono despreocupado pero en su interior tenia la sonrisa mas grande que la de Demi Lovato

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué se van a llevar?- pregunto la cajera mirando muy coquetamente a Edward

-Estos 4 libros- le respondió el dándole los libros

-Ok son 50 dólares, ¿en efectivo o debito?

-Debito

Luego de pasar la tarjeta y poner la clave, salio el papelito que validaba la compra y la chica puso los libros en una bolsa y se la entrego a Edward.

-Edward no se tu pero a mi ya me dio hambre

-Lo mismo digo, vamos a un restaurante para almorzar

-Claro

Fueron a un restaurante que se veía caro pero antes que Bella pudiera replicar un mesonero llego y los llevo a una mesa

-Señorita ¿Qué desea de comer?

-Ella quiere unos raviolis y un refresco- dijo Edward por Bella y añadió- igual que yo

El mesonero se fue y Bella le dijo- Edward por Dios este lugar parece caro y no quiero que gastes tu dinero en…- pero ella no pudo continuar porque Edward le puso un de sus dedos en sus labios, ese solo contacto los hizo estremecer

-Tranquila Bella, considera esto como parte de mi regalo y solo disfrútalo- el aun tenia su dedo sobre los labios de Bella y no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban hasta que escucharon el carraspeo del mesonero que traía pan y sus refrescos

El resto de la comida ambos hablaban sobre sus gustos, y sobre temas diversos de sus vida. Al terminar de comer Edward comento con un poco de tristeza- Ya deben estar por salir de la película

-Si eso me parece, deberíamos subir ya

-Ok voy a pagar- se paro y fue hasta la caja, llego en un minuto y se puso detrás de la silla de Bella para moverle la silla y que le fuera mas cómodo salir pararse de ella- listo señorita, vámonos- ella le sonrío y el le extendió la mano y ella acepto, y mas de una chica que vio eso suspiro porque le pareció muy romántico y luego vieron a sus novios con cara de reproche porque ellos nunca hacían eso

Llegaron al piso del cine y en ese momento vieron a sus amigos salir de la sala y estos vieron que Edward la tenía abrazada por los hombros.

-¿Qué tal la película?- pregunto Edward aun abrazando a Bella

-No tan buena como quizá les fue a ustedes- dijo Emmett señalándolos, y recibió un golpe de Rosalie por su imprudencia

-Es que Bella y yo tuvimos tiempo de hablar, sobre nuestros gustos y yo tuve oportunidad de agradecerle por salvarme de Tanya

-¿Ustedes comieron?- Pregunto Bella

-Si nos comimos unos Hot dogs en el cine mientras veíamos la película, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?- hablo Jason

-Nosotros también

-OK entonces nos podemos ir, esta noche tengo otra presentación ¿ustedes van?

-No, esta noche queremos dormir temprano porque de ayer quedamos agotados

-Ok entonces nos vamos mañana para desayunar ¿les parece?

-Suena genial

-Bien vamos que debemos arreglarnos para salir Sheryl- y todos se fueron hacia el carro y casi todos comentaban la película menos Edward y Bella que hablaban de los libros que se compraron

Al llegar todos se bajaron y se fueron a sus cuartos pero Edward solo fue a dejar sus libros y bajo porque la noche estaba muy bella y quería ver las estrellas

**Edward POV**

La tarde con Bella fue fabulosa, ella es la única chica de las que he tratado que tiene buen tema de conversación y además me pareció adorable como se puso cuando le hable de que me salvo de Tanya, definitivamente se ve aun mas adorable de lo que es cuando esta celosa. La verdad es que prefiero a la morenas, una población de la rubias son un poco pretenciosas y sin buena conversación, o quizá son solo las que he conocido, bueno la verdad Rose es la excepción.

Estaba viendo las estrellas en el jardín frente al edificio hasta que escuche unos paso y cuando voltee vi a Sheryl, llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes además de unas sandalias bajas

-Hola Eddie- me saludo con mucha ternura

-Hola She

-Antes de irme te quería dar esto- me extendió unas hojas con signos y comprendí que eran las partituras- es lo que me pediste esta mañana, las partituras de "Estoy Aquí"

-Gracias- le dije y la abrace y luego me separe de ella porque no quería que pensaran mal

-¿Cuándo se la vas a tocar a Bella?

-Emm… ¿Quién dijo que era para ella?- me puse nervioso… mala señal

-OH por Dios Eddie, yo me di cuenta ayer en el club, hoy con la escenita, hoy en el centro comercial antes y después de la película que a ti te encanta ella, se lee en tu rostro "ME ENCANTA ISABELLA SWAN"

-Tan obvio soy- dije sin poder creerlo hasta que ella asintió- pero Bella no se ha dado cuenta- ella negó con su rostro- uf… que bien, no me mires así, que aun no quiero que ella lo sepa

-Deberías confesarle lo que sientes, porque estoy segura que mas de uno en la universidad esta pendiente con ella, así como mas de una están pendientes contigo… porque si no te has fijado entre ambos se levantaron a medio cafetín esta mañana

-Si es verdad

-Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana

-Bye

…………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Eso es todo por hoy, Woo hoy el cap me quedo medio largo Jejeje, pero ya vieron Bella y Edward tuvieron una cita, forzada pero una cita es una cita Jejeje… espero sus reviews con elogios o tomatazos… en el próximo cap conocerán el objeto de los celos de Edward, y además ya los chicos van a comenzar las clases, habrán nuevo rivales, y surgirán problemas entre nuestro protagonistas… bueno eso es todo lo que adelanto**


	13. Comienzan las clases

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 13: Comienzan las clases **

Luego de que Sheryl y Edward se despidieron el se quedo un rato mas pensando, ella se fue de nuevo al carro donde la esperaba Jason, quien sin decir nada la ayudo a montarse al asiento del copiloto y luego el se fue al suyo.

Durante casi todo el camino no hablaron hasta que al llegar, el se le voltea y le dice- ¿Qué te dijo Edward esta mañana al oído?

-Me pidió un favor ¿Por qué?

-Por saber desde de todo soy tu novio ¿Qué clase de favor te pidió?

-El me pidió las partituras de "Estoy aquí", la canción que cante con mi hermano el día que el y Bella bailaron, y estoy segura que es para dedicársela en algún momento especial

-Ah OK, y ahorita ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?

-A llevársela, porque el es **nuestro amigo**, al igual que Bella es **nuestra amiga**- dijo asiendo énfasis al referirse a la relación entre ella y Edward

-O sea que no son nada si me estas engañando- ella negó con la cabeza muy seria- Discúlpame mi amor es que como Edward es apuesto, para las mujeres claro, a mi me dio miedo que me dejaras por el

-¿Acaso no me conoces?... sabes a la perfección que yo no solo me fijo en lo atractivo que sea un hombre, sino por sus sentimientos además sabes que yo te amo

-Tienes razón, ¿me perdonas?- dijo poniendo cara de perrito regañado y ella no se le pudo resistir y lo perdono, luego cerraron las disculpas con un beso, luego de beso el añadió- Vámonos que se nos hace tarde- se bajaron y entraron en el bar

…Al día siguiente…

Todos se estaban en el cafetín para desayunar, y todos se dieron cuenta que Edward y Bella luego de su "cita" de ayer estaban más amigables que antes.

**Flash Back (minutos antes)**

_Todos estaban, como siempre, esperando a Edward._

_-¿No se por que Eddie se tarda tanto?, si el en la casa era el primero en levantarse, hasta preparaba el desayuno, se va vuelto un vago_

_-Emmett ¿Qué tanto hablas de mi?_

_-Que me tienes preocupado Eddie… antes hasta preparabas desayuno y ahora ni te paras antes que el sol_

_-Falta de costumbre, pero en lo que comencemos clases, me parare tan temprano que en el cafetín comerán mis desayunos- dijo en son de broma y todos comenzaron a reír aun mas, cuando se calmaron Edward se volteo hasta Bella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo y le dijo- Buenos días Bella_

_-Buenos días Eddie- dijo y todos se esperaron que Edward se molestaran pero se sonrió y abrazo a Bella de la cintura_

_-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- pregunto Alice con una sonrisa_

_-Solo cuando Bella y yo nos quedamos fuera de la película de terror_

_-A por cierto, Alice ya mi papa me aviso esta mañana que me depositaron 500 dólares para comprar lo que requiera para las clases, y me dijo que tu papa y el de Rose les depositaria en el transcurso de hoy_

_-Genial. Tendremos dinero- dijeron al unisonó Rose y Alice_

_Luego de eso, todos se fueron al cafetín hablando, aunque de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a Edward y Bella que seguían pegados por el abrazo de Edward y se estaban riendo y hablando un animados_

_-Me hueles a derrota Emmett- dijo Jasper al oído de Emmett_

_-Aun no son novios así que no cantes victoria antes de tiempo porque aun te quedan 2 semanas y a mi 3, esto no se termina hasta que la gorda cante_

_-Ya veremos, pero van por buen camino_

_-Si_

_-Chicos ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Alice curiosa_

_-De Edward y Bella_

_-¿A ustedes le ha contado algo Edward sobre si ya es novio de Bella?_

_-No y por lo que veo a ustedes tampoco_

_-No_

_Luego siguieron hablando de otros temas hasta llegar al cafetín que estaba más full que el día anterior y Tanya al ver a Edward y Bella tan juntos, se puso más caliente que plancha de chino_

**Fin Flash Back**

Terminaron de comer y quedaron en que ese día saldrían más tarde, porque Sheryl debía planear lo que haría con los de primer semestre de actuación y Jason debía hacer un trabajo que Alphonse le había mandado

-Nos veremos a las 5 entonces

-Ok eso suena chévere, nos vemos

Todos se separaron y caminaron rumbo a sus cuartos; Edward en el suyo empezó a tocar la melodía de "Estoy Aquí", donde el aplico la técnica de lectura rápida (Es cuando el pianista o el músico lee las notas de una pieza y de inmediato la toca sin problemas), tocada por sus manos expertas y por su impecable técnica en que parecía acariciar las teclas del piano, la música sonaba más hermosa aun, ¿o quizá lo que la hacía sonar tan bella fuera además de la técnica el sentimiento con el que se tocaba?

Todos se reunieron luego de unas horas a solas y partieron al centro comercial, y de esa forma paso la semana; todos conociéndose y acercándose mucho mas. El último día antes del inicio del propedéutico, luego de regresar del centro comercial, Edward se quedo de nuevo en el jardín frente de su edificio viendo las estrellas y pesando; mientras estaba allí fue visto por Bella que no podía estar quieta por los nervios.

Ella se sonrió ligeramente al verlo, así que se le acerco sigilosamente y se puso atrás del tapándole los ojos, lo que causo una reacción de sorpresa para él, pero luego sonrió y con una voz divertida dijo- ¿Bella?- ella se sorprendió un poco por lo rápido que lo adivino pero le quito las manos y se sentó a su lado

-¿Cómo adivinaste que era yo?

-Pues por tus manos, son muy suaves y delicadas, además ese zampo que usas es inconfundible, lo reconocería a 10.000 kilómetros de distancia

-Ah ok…- esa explicación la hizo sonrojarse pues al parecer su nuevo mejor amigo tenía los sentidos bien desarrollados- y eso tú por aquí

-No tengo sueño, estoy muy ansioso por mañana ¿y tú?

-Lo mismo que tu, siempre me pasa

-Bueno, ¿quieres ver las estrellas conmigo?

-Claro- y los dos se acostaron en la grama a ver las estrellas- Edward- al oír su nombre el volteo- ¿dime aun piensas hablar con Alphonse si no te gusta el propedéutico de medicina?- su voz sonaba triste, durante sus conversaciones a solas en esa semana Edward le había contado su reacción ante lo que le había salido en la caja que le había tocado y sobre el planteamiento de Jasper sobre lo que él podía hacer para irse por la carrera que él deseaba

Edward al darse cuenta de cómo sonaba la voz de Bella dijo rápidamente- Bella ahora que sé que mi mejor amiga va a tener la misma carrera que yo, no me pienso retirar ni aunque me paguen todo el dinero del mundo- eso la hizo sonreír y la abrazo y pensó "Claro que no fue desde que tu y yo nos hicimos amigos sino desde que me entere de esta _**coincidencia**_ tan maravillosa" ambos se separaron y volvieron a conversar de cualquier cosa.

Una hora más tarde ya el sueño estaba molestándolos por lo que cada uno se fue a su cuarto quedando en verse para ir juntos al salón

… Al Día siguiente…

Edward se paró a las 6 am para alistarse para clases, se dio un baño rápido para despertarse, se puso una franela azul rey y unos jeans, intento peinarse pero luego de verse dio su cabellos como pérdida total y tomo su cuaderno y un bolígrafo y bajo.

Abajo Bella estaba llegando cuando Edward estaba ya saliendo de la puerta.

-Hoy no te hice esperar mucha princesa- dijo él a modo de saludo

-No más bien acabo de llegar, pero dime ¿Tu me estas imitando?

-No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque tienes una franela azul y unos jeans y yo también por eso lo digo- dijo conteniendo la risa mientras veía a Edward sonrojarse ligeramente

-Jejeje… bueno el azul es mi color favorito pero mejor me cambio la camisa para que no nos confundan con un grupo de gaitas (En Venezuela esa música se escucha en época de navidades y como se imaginaran los cantantes y músicos se visten iguales…MUSICA TIPICA DEL ESTADO ZULIA), además a ti te queda demasiado bien el azul como para pensar si quiera que te cambies, voy volando- y se fue corriendo a su cuarto

En 1 minuto ya estaba allí con Bella, se puso una franela negra- ¿nos vamos?

-Si

Caminaron y se perdieron en el camino al salón de "Anatomía", hasta que por fin lo encontraron, por suerte fue a tiempo; ellos se sentaron en la única mesa que quedaba sola, de inmediato captaron a varias personas que les parecían conocidos; Tanya para su desgracia junto a su combo, un chico rubio de ojos azules, un chico moreno con ojos negros y un joven de apariencia asiática con lentes. La cara de Tanya era un poema cuando vio a Bella y Edward entrar al salón.

Justo a las 7 am entraron 2 jóvenes; la chica tenía el cabello rizado de color rojo, ojos marrones, de figura esbelta; y el chico era rubio con el cabello largo pero sujeto, ojos azules que se clavaron en la mesa de Edward y Bella lo que le causo al primero una oleada de rabia pero a él parecían conocidos como si hace tiempo los hubiera visto posare en Bella… Su Bella.

-Buenos días alumnos, nosotros somos estudiantes de tercer semestre yo soy James Díaz y ella es Victoria Delacour y seremos los encargados de ayudarlos a que se sientan bien en esta carrera- dijo James aun sin apartar su conexión con la mesa de Bella y causando un descontrol mayor el Edward.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews… quizá no puse una explosión de celos de Edward como hice con Bella pero tranquilas que pienso poner algo semejante más adelante… ya sabes se reciben de todo desde felicitaciones excesivas hasta amenazas eso si no mas virus porque dañan mi maquina jejeje**


	14. El Beso

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 14: El Beso**

**Edward POV**

Este tipo llamado James me tiene harto, no deja de ver a Bella, me gustaría estamparle mi anillo de graduación, que me regalaron por graduarme en la escuela de música con honores, en toda la frente para recordarle que a MI Bella no la ve.

-Bueno les informo que el profesor que da esta materia no pudo llegar de su viaje desde Nueva York por una tormenta así que nos pidió a Victoria y a mi pasar lista y entregarles esto- el tal James saco una hoja de una carpeta y nos la mostró- son 19 preguntas de selección simple y la ultima es un dibujo de un cuerpo humano donde deberán señalar los órganos que se les piden, esto esta diseñado para ver que tanto saben de anatomía y el poder crear sus clases; además nos pidió que usáramos unos cronómetros para medir el tiempo en que lo terminen, ¿están listos?- todos asentimos y Bella tomo mi mano de manera instintiva, lo cual interprete como nervios

-Tranquila, lo Haras bien- le susurre y una hermosa sonrisa salio de sus labios

-Gracias- me dijo también en un susurro

Mientras James pasaba la lista Bella y yo teníamos las manos tomadas debajo de la mesa, el nombre de las chicas que se la pasaban con Tanya como sus sombras se llamaban Lauren Brock y Jessica Stalin; y los chicos que no paraban de mirar a Bella eran Mike Newton, Tayler Grand y Eric Yorkie; otras que se veían simpáticos eran Ben Randolf y Ángela Weber. Me moleste un poco cuando James dijo el nombre de Bella en la lista y se le quedo mirando un rato.

-OK ya todos están presentes, o por lo menos los que están en la lista de estudiantes inscritos hasta ahora, Victoria y yo les entregaremos los exámenes boca abajo, luego de entregar el ultimo pasaremos al frente y en lo presionemos le botón del cronometro las voltean- y así lo hicieron, nos las entregaron y ya con el ultimo oprimieron el botón y todos volteemos las hojas.

Las preguntas eran muy fáciles como por ejemplo la primera decía:

_¿Cuántos huesos hay en el cuerpo humano?_

_La respuesta obviamente es 206 huesos_

Pude notar que Bella respondía de forma muy fluida al igual que yo, se notaba cómoda con las preguntas que para cualquiera que hubiera leído o visto programas del cuerpo humano sabría, sin embargo pude notar para mi placer personal que Mike sudaba copiosamente, al igual que Tayler y Eric se veía cómodo claro no tanto como mi compañera de mesa y yo. A los 2 minutos de comenzar la prueba Bella y yo nos paramos al mismo tiempo y fuimos a la mesa

-Si tenían una pregunta solo debían levantar la mano

-No es una pregunta, venimos a entregar la prueba- la cara de sobrado de James cambio a sorpresa

-Ah OK, bueno déjenme poner sus tiempos- tomo nuestras hojas y escribió una diferencia en segundos en nuestras hojas y luego dijo- Se pueden retirar, nos vemos en la próxima hora

Bella y yo fuimos en silencio al cafetín de la universidad y le pedí a ella lo que me dijo y se lo lleve a la mesa.

-¿Qué te pareció el examen sorpresa?

-Fácil ¿y a ti?

-También, lo que me molesto un poco fue las miraditas que te daba el tal James- Bella me miro extrañada pero luego soltó una carcajada

-Eddie ¿estas celoso?

-¿Se nota mucho?

-De hecho si

-Pues si, nadie mira así a mi mejor amiga- me escude en lo de mejor amiga para que no sospechara

-Pero tu amiga es soltera y tiene derecho a tener amigos y quien sabe si hasta un novio- eso último me dio unos celos muy grandes

**Bella POV**

Edward se había puesto celoso de James, eso significaba que yo le gusto o que es celoso como amigo sobre protector, me encantaba verlo así se veía muy lindo cuando se ponía celoso

-Entonces Edward, sabes que soy soltera y…- pero no pude continuar porque Edward poso sus labios sobre los míos, al principio me quede paralizada pero luego le correspondí el beso, era tierno y dulce como me imagine que seria un beso con ese hombre que se veía tan perfecto, al faltarnos el aire nos separamos- Woo

-Jeje jeje digo lo mismo- y sonrío de medio lado

……………………………………………………………………………………**.....**

**Eso es todo por hoy je jeje… si que las deje picadas y con ganas de mas pero será para el próximo MUAJAJAJA… una cosita que me gustaría saber… ¿Por qué tengo a 31 personas con alertas para mi fic y solo recibo 12 reviews?... me voy a deprimir je jeje y se me va la inspiración… por otro lado un poco mas alegre porque la historia llego a mas de 100 reviews… WIIII!!!!!!.... nos estamos leyendo**


	15. La Bella y El Oso

**Tomando en cuenta uno de los comentarios de mis lectoras (en el cual me dice que no me olvide de Emmett y Rose y de Alice y Jazz) he decidido hablar hoy de la primera clase de Emmett y Rosalie... y en el próximo será de Jazz y Alice**

**También quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 15: La Bella y El Oso**

**Edward POV**

-Entonces Edward, sabes que soy soltera y…- pero no la deje continuar porque pose mis labios sobre los suyos, al principio ella no correspondía a mi beso y me preocupe pero luego lo correspondió, fue tierno y dulce como me imagine que sería un beso con esa hermosísima mujer, pero al faltarnos el aire nos separamos muy a mi pesar, ella añadió recobrando el aliento un- Woo

-Jeje jeje digo lo mismo- y le sonreí de medio lado, luego de eso añadí- Bella debemos hablar

-Me parece lógico, ¿Dónde?

-En un lugar a solas, ¿te parece si vamos ahorita?

-Claro, pero recuerda que tenemos la próxima clase a las 9 en punto

-Descuida estaremos listos a tiempo- me pare de la silla y la ayude a pararse y de la mano me la lleve a un lugar que unas noches atrás había descubierto.

**......En el Teatro (1 Hora antes)......**

**Narración en 3ra Persona**

Emmett y Rosalie habían quedado en ir justos a su primera clase, y al llegar al teatro vieron que este estaba lleno hasta la 5ta fila y se dirigieron a los primeros puestos de la 6ta, más de uno volteo a verlos; ambos se percataron que sobre el escenario había una mujer sentada, tenía el cabello rubio recogido, ojos marrones cubiertos con unos lentes rojos, su ropa era un poco extravagante y de colores vivos; un poco más cerca del borde de la tarima estaban Sheryl y su hermano Víctor, hablando en susurros y sus caras reflejaban molestia.

Justo a las 7 en punto ambos hermanos se voltearon y Sheryl con una sonrisa se dirige a los estudiantes- Buenos días alumnos, nosotros somos estudiantes de tercer y cuarto semestre yo soy Sheryl Delani y el- dijo lo siguiente como si fuera una mala palabra- es mi hermano Víctor y seremos los encargados de ayudarlos a que se sientan bien en esta carrera, ella va a ser su profesora de "Puesta en escena" se llama Paulina De Las Casas- al oír eso Rosalie pego un grito ahogado- ella actuó en Broadway, y en 2 películas de Hollywood además de un sinfín de obras de teatro como Hamlet o la obra escocesa (Para los no lo saben esa es Macbeth pero lo actores no la llaman por su nombre fuera y menos dentro de un teatro pues es de mala suerte, pues cada vez que se realiza esta obra los actores y actrices que la realizan sufren algún accidente o mueren) que tuvo la suerte de salir viva del teatro el día de la función, bueno y sin más preámbulos los dejo con la profesora

La mujer se paró de su silla y hablo- Gracias por esa presentación querida- dijo con una mirada cálida a Sheryl y luego fulmino con la mirada a Víctor que se la mantuvo por un par de segundo antes de apartarla- bueno bienvenidos mis niños a esta clase, como sabrán todas sus clases serán aquí en el teatro, aprenderán a memorizar bien, a concentrarse, a actuar y a realizar improvisaciones, durante este propedéutico quiero conocerlos mejor así que realizaremos un ejercicio de actuación por clase, hoy deseo probar a mis 4 becados así que pasen al frente Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Watson de los Estados Unidos- ambos se pararon y se pusieron al lado de la profesora que miro a Emmett curiosa- Woo Emmett si que eres grande- eso causo unas cuantas risas pero luego la profesora continuo apagando las risas- y desde Italia específicamente Volterra los hermanos Alec y Jane Vulturi- los susodichos se pararon y caminaron hasta ponerse al otro lado de la profesora- Sheryl querida ¿me puedes traer unos de los guiones que están en la mesa tras bastidores?- ella asintió y fue a buscarlo, al llegar se lo entrega a la profesora y ella lee el titulo en un murmullo y luego dice- Buena elección, ella me trajo el de Hamlet

La profesora ojeo el libreto y se detuvo en el acto 3 y comienza a buscar un dueto- ok actuaran la escena IV que es un dialogo entre Hamlet y Ofelia, Alec y Jane comenzaran luego del monologo de Hamlet cada uno realizara 3 dialogo luego Emmett y Rosalie continúan con 3 mas cada uno- dijo la profesora dándole a cada pareja un libreto para que lo estudian

Luego de unos minutos los hermanos estaban listos

_**Jane:**__ ¿Cómo os encontráis, señor, después de tantos días que no os veo?_

_**Alec:**__ Muy bien, muchas gracias_

_**Jane:**__ Conservo en mi poder algunos recuerdos vuestros que deseo restituiros mucho tiempo, y os pido que los toméis_

_**Alec:**__ No, yo nunca te di nada_

_**Jane:**__ Bien sabéis, señor, que os digo verdad... y con ellos me disteis palabras de tan suave aliento compuestas que aumentaron con extremo su valor. Pero ya disipado aquel perfume, recibidlos, que un alma generosa considera como viles los mas opulentos dones, si llega a entibiarse el afecto de quien los dio. Vedlos aquí. (Ella extendió sus manos como si le presentara algunas joyas y Alec se rehúsa a tomarlas)_

_**Alec:**__ ¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¿Eres honesta?_

Al finalizar recibieron un gran aplauso y Emmett y Rosalie tomaron sus lugares para continuar la escena

_**Rosalie:**__ Señor..._

_**Emmett:**__ ¿Eres hermosa?_

_**Rosalie:**__ ¿Qué pretendéis decir con eso?_

_**Emmett:**__ Que si eres honesta y hermosa, no debes consentir que tu honestidad trate con tu belleza_

_**Rosalie:**__ ¿Puede acaso tener la hermosura mejor compañera que la honestidad?_

_**Emmett:**__ Sin duda alguna. Más fácil es a la hermosura convertir la honestidad en una alcahueta, que a la honestidad dar a la hermosura su semejanza. En otro tiempo se tenía esto por una paradoja; pero en la edad presente es cosa probada. Yo te quería antes, Ofelia._

Todos rompieron en aplausos, era un parte muy importante en el dialogo y Emmett y Rosalie la interpretaron perfectamente, la confusión de Ofelia por la pregunta de Hamlet, la explicación del porque la pregunta

-Es una verdadera lástima que no le haya tocado a Rosalie mas dialogo pero las expresiones estaban muy bien, muy acordes a lo que le decían; lo mismo para ti Jane que a diferencia de Rosalie tuviste mas intervención en el dialogo; ahora ambas tienen mucha fluidez de movimientos y de palabra; aunque creo que la pareja ayudo a una más que a la otra- dijo refiriéndose ahora a los chicos- Alec te vi suelto en el escenario y tu cara de desprecio ante lo que Jane te daba fue soberbio pero no vi mucha tención en el dialogo sobretodo en la última parte; Emmett también tienes mucha fluidez en las tablas, buena dicción y además note una química magnifica entre Rosalie y tu y sentí que la ultima parte de tu ultimo dialogo "_Yo te quería antes, Ofelia" _ esa parte la dijiste con un sentimiento que se me puso la piel de gallina. Bueno es todo por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles para ver más actuaciones.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se caminaron hacia la puerta para ir a desayunar, Emmett y Rosalie fueron a hablar con Sheryl

-Hola Sheryl ¿Qué te pareció nuestra actuación?

-Genial Rose, la verdad estuvieron brillantes, y Emmett te voy a decir un secreto en estos 2 semestres que he cursado nunca oí que Paulina se le pusiera la piel de gallina por una actuación- él se sonrojo y sonrió abiertamente

**......................................................................................................................................................**

**Hola.... esto es todo por hoy gracias por leer mi historia y también dar gracias por la gran cantidad de reviese que recibí y lamento si fui medio ruda en eso pero las que escriben esperan que su mail se sature de reviese y a veces una jada de orejas no lo hace mal a nadie... espero sus reviese que pueden ir desde elogios hasta amenazas de muerte (de las cuales recibí varias por el cap. anterior)... y quizá reciba mas ahorita x no hablar de Eddie y Bella pero tranquilas que en 2 caps. Lo sabrán jejeje (Y "Yami Natasha" recibe miradas de basilisco desde la persona que lee esto)... quizá también en esta semana no actualice porque estoy en exámenes... NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO... si sobrevivo**


	16. Beisbol x Sorpresas

**También quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 16: Beisbol x Sorpresas**

Luego de estar un rato charlando Sheryl, Emmett y Rosalie, la profesora llega y les dice- Sheryl querida tengo malas noticias nuestro pianista se retiro de la universidad y no hemos quedado sin pianista

-¿Y ahora que haremos?

-Emm… disculpe que me meta pero ¿Por qué no prueba a mi hermano Edward? Es un buen pianista o eso decían en la escuela de música, que es un prodigio

-Maravilloso, tráelo hoy en la tarde

-Ok

-Bien Gracias Emmett- y se fue

……**A las 7am con Alice y Jasper……..**

Alice y Jasper fueron rumbo al salón que les tocaba esa mañana, que sería Biología General. Al llegar vieron a un número muy disparejo de chicos y chicas, había 3 chicas y 20 chicos

-Esta carrera no es muy buscada por las chicas- dijo Jasper en un susurro

Alice sonrió y dijo- Jejeje como que no

Ambos entraron y se sentaron en los primeros puestos, justo a la hora entraron 2 chicos con físico de luchador, uno era pequeño pero muy musculoso y el otro era alto y con el físico bien tonificado

-Hola chicos y… ¿chicas?… ¡Woo!… Chicas y hay 4… jejeje… bueno bienvenidos yo soy Quil y el es Paul, y ambos somos del 3er semestre de Medicina deportiva- hablo el chico musculoso y sonriendo ampliamente añadió- el profe de esta clase no pudo venir porque le dio Laringitis así que el entrenador Marco DaLesandro me pidió que llevara a todos lo que deseen practicar algún de deporte para hacerles las pruebas

La mayoría de los chicos alzaron la mano, Alice y otra chica levantaron la mano, Quil y Paul pasaron por lo puesto preguntado que deporte cuando llegaron a Alice le preguntaron- ¿Cuál deporte quieres?

-Beisbol- al oír eso todo se voltearon a verla con cara de "No Puede ser"

-¿En cuál posición?- pregunto Quil sin poder respirar normalmente

-Lanzador- la sorpresa fue mayor y gracias a eso el resto de las chicas se animo a levantar la mano e ir todas al campo de beisbol

……**En el Campo de Beisbol……**

El entrador leyó la planilla y llamo a Alice

-Señorita valla al montículo y Paul, tu serás su receptor, diles nuestras señas y me avisas cuando este lista- Paul asintió y el y Alice caminaron al plato mientras él le decía todo

A los 20 lanzamiento Paul aviso que estaba lista y el entrador llamo a Quil para que probara primero a Alice, al ser su mejor bateador, es decir su cuarto bate, el probaría si Alice podría con el

-Muy Bien yo seré el árbitro principal y el entrenador de picheo será el de primera, chicos registren la velocidad de Alice y la anotan en la lista que está en la hoja de picheo- ellos asintieron y luego llego Quil con su porte poderoso y una sonrisa confiada

Alice vio las señas y cuando vio la de recta asintió, se puso en posición y lanzo, pero al llegar al home Quil no se había movido y solo la vio pasar- Strike one- y todos se asombraron

-¿Cuál fue la velocidad?

-100 Km/H… es la recta más rápida que he visto, es una velocidad de profesional

Luego de eso Alice volvió a dejar a Quil sorprendido esta vez con una curva a 95 Km/H, y por ultimo otra súper recta la cual Quil abanico pochándose, ni Paul ni el entrenador se lo podían creer.

Alice siguió lanzando poches a todos los chicos que pasaban a batear, cuando fue el turno de Jasper el movió los labios de forma que ella los leyera y le dijo- Se ruda, no por ser amigos me la pongas fácil- ella asintió y el duelo inicio Alice lanzo una súper recta que dejo a Jasper parado y viéndola pasar, otra mas pero Jasper logro tocarla mandándola de faul… 2 Strike uno más y se acababa; luego de eso Jasper a todo le daba de faul y logro salvarse del ponche hasta que Alice se descuido y le lanzo una pelota donde Jasper tenía fuerza y la mando de hit por todo el centro del diamante, nade lo podía creer ni el gran Quil había podido con ella y viene este chico desconocido a darle un Hit a la gran pícher

-Bien Jasper, ahora te quiero probar en la defensa ¿Qué posición juegas tú?

-Campo corto me gusta más, pero si quiere puedo jugar donde sea menos de pícher

-Ok ve al puesto de campo corto (Esta posición está entre la segunda y tercera base)

Luego todos fueron testigos de grandes jugadas por parte de Jasper que se junto muy bien con el 2da base para hacer los mejores outs.

-Bueno gracias por venir mañana en la mañana daré los nombres de los que pasaron

Jasper se le acerco al entrenador y le dijo- Entrenador hay 2 amigos míos que también quieren jugar pero están en otras carreras

-Bueno mañana en la mañana hay de nuevo pruebas así que los traes, dame sus nombres y sus posiciones

-Edward Cullen Jardín Central aunque también puede jugar en cualquier otro jardín y Emmett Cullen lanzador derecho

-De acuerdo gracias

………**En algún lugar de la universidad…….**

-Edward Cullen ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa Isabella Swan- dijo el viendo la cara de Bella que era tapada con una pañoleta de Edward tenía en su bolsillo y el la llevaba sujeta de la cintura para evitar que se callera.

Al llegar a un jardín con rosas, claveles, orquídeas venezolanas, tulipanes, entre otras; él le quito la pañoleta u ella vio el jardín muy sorprendida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Edward que bello este jardín ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

-Hace una noches que me puse a caminar por la universidad, y decidí que sería mi lugar secreto para venir a pensar pero ahora lo quiero comparten contigo Bella, ahora vamos a hablar, toma asiento por favor- ella obedeció y el continuo- bueno creo que debemos sincerarnos

-Así es

-Ok a mí me gusta una chica ¿y a ti?

-A mí me gusta un chico- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Esa chica tiene una cara súper adorable y además tiene unos labios dulces y provocativos, un cuerpo muy sexy que me vuelve loco, un cabello ondulado y de color marrón como me gustan y unos ojos chocolates que me alegran el día; como pasa con el chocolate que tiene un componente que le sube el animo a la gente; pues así me pasa con ella, que hay de tu chico- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono inocente

-Pues tiene una cara muy bella y estilizada con unos labios divinos y más cuando se curvan en un hermosa y sexy media sonrisa, un cuerpo de dios griego, el cabello muy rebelde y de color dorado, y con unos ojos que son hipnotizantes y que podría perderme en ellos por horas

Ambos se quedaron mirando y su distancia se fue acortando hasta que ya no existía, fue un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión, Bella lo abrazo por el cuello mientras él la abrazaba por la cintura y la acercaba mas a él, se separaron con una sonrisa en los labios y aunque sus labios se separaron su abrazo no cedió

-Pues ahora me pregunto esa bella chica ¿quería ser mi novia?

-Yo creo que si- dijo aun sonriendo y volvieron a besarse, luego Edward la sentó en sus piernas y hablo de nuevo

-Bueno mi amor hay algo que te tengo que decir

-Y que será

-Mi querido hermano y Jazz hicieron una apuesta

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre el tiempo que nos tardaríamos en ser novios- ella se empezó a reír luego añadió- en cuanto tiempo lo pusieron

-Jazz en 3 semanas y Emmett le añadió una semana para hacer el mes

-Pues aun no se cumplen ninguno de los plazos, ¿Quién tendrá que pagar la apuesta?

-Ambos, y creo que te divertirás mucho con el castigo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa picara

-¿Sabes que amo esa sonrisa?

-Si lo es por eso lo hago

-¿Qué hace el perdedor?

-Vestirse de forma ridícula y andar así todo el día, mañana se cumple la primera semana desde la apuesta

-¿Fue el martes pasado?

-Si luego que tu y yo bailamos- Edward miro el reloj y con desanimo añadió- Ya van a ser las 9 am y nos toca la otra clase

-Tranquilo que nos vernos en todos las clases, además tenemos toda la tarde libre

En eso le llegaron 2 mensajes de texto al teléfono de Edward uno de Emmett y otro de Jasper

_Hermanito, buenas noticias te conseguí una audición para que toques el piano en el teatro esta tarde _**(Emmett)**

_Ed mañana en mañana les conseguí a ti y a Emmett una prueba para el equipo de Beisbol _**(Jasper)**

La cara de Edward reflejaba ira y la de Bella incredulidad

-Que rabia mi amor y yo que quería pasar el resto del día de hoy con mi bella novia nueva

-Tranquilo mi amor, además a mi no me molesta ir a oírte tocar piano y después nos podremos ir a cualquier lado solos, y mañana me debes llevar porque quiero verte jugar

-De acuerdo y ten por seguro que tocare y jugare pesando solo en ti- le dio un beso y luego se pararon para ir a su próxima clase

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Eso es todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el cap. y bueno ya no tienen que esperar para conocer más de Edward y Bella que ya son novios… así que retiren a los francotiradores de mi casa que desde el cap. están en las palmeras frente a mi casa… por cierto ya termine los exámenes y todas las materias pasadas Muajajaja… y ahora para el sexto semestre de Turismo… ya saben que hacer ahora vallan al cuadro verde limón, denle un click con el mouse y dejen sus reviews que son mi inspiración… NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO MAS ADELANTE**


	17. La prueba de Piano x Comprando

**También quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 17: La prueba de Piano x Comprando la penitencia**

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido para Edward y Bella, que habían decidido decirles a Emmett y Jasper que eran novios luego de las pruebas de Beisbol del dia siguente asi que esa noche irían a comprar las cosas para que ambos pagaran la penitencia por apostar sobre las vidas ajenas.

A la 1 pm Edward y Bella fueron a almorzar para luego ir a cambiarse para la prueba de Edward que seria a las 2, luego irían al mall.

-Mi amor ¿quieres ir a subway?

-Suena bien, vamos

Ambos se fueron caminando y hablando de todo un poco, al llegar al restaurant que estaba dentro del campus de la universidad vieron a Sheryl y a Jason hablando y vieron que Sheryl tenia los ojos rojos y se preocuparon

-Sheryl ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Bella mientras Edward y Jason se paraban para buscar algo de agua para Sheryl

-Bueno Bella que mientras estaba en la segunda clase de hoy, me llamaron y me dijeron que mis padres habían tenido un accidente de auto via a Ontario para visitar a un tia

-¿Estan muy graves?

-No, no están tan graves pero su situación es delicada porque el carro quedo casi destrozado por no decir que fue perdida total

-Que mal y ¿te vas a Estados Unidos o a Canada a verlos?

-Los trasladaron a Washington DC en helicóptero

-Sheryl… Jason me conto lo que paso, y acabo de oírte decir que los traladaron a Chicago, no sabes en que hospital están

-**Creo que el ****Howard University ****Hospital****… ¿Por qué Ed?**

-Porque mi padre esta trabajando en Forks- Washington y quizá pueda ir a verlos e incluso ser su medico

-¿Enserio?- una chispa de esperanza le ilumino los ojos

-Si, te dare su teléfono para que lo contactes en lo que pises el aeropuerto

Asi Edward le dio el numero de su padre tanto en de su celular como el de su casa y le dijo que se llamaba Carlisle Cullen.

-Muchas Gracias Edward no se como podre pagarte por esto

-Tranquila para eso estamos los amigos, para ayudarnos

-Sheryl ¿y tu hermano?

-El se quedo a en la clase para ayudar a la profesora y luego se reunirá conmigo para irnos al aeropuerto en el carro de Jason

-¿Tu también vas?

-No puedo tengo trabajo que hacer y Al no tiene un remplazo para mi, sino me voy con mi princesita y con…. Victor

-Que mal

-Hey Edward hoy no tenias tu prueba de piano

-Si a las 2, pero según veo me tendre que ir sin comer, porque me quedan 30 minutos, ah y se me olvidaba para que tengan la primicia, Bella y yo somos novios- al oir eso las mandíbulas de ambos se desencajaron pero luego los felicitaron y los abrazaron

-Desde cuando

-Desde esta mañana, es que Edward hizo una escenita de celos por James

-Jejeje… ya veo ese James no pierde tiempo, pero que bueno porque asi los hixo abrir los ojos respecto a ustedes como novios

-Y eso no es lo mas interesante

-¿Ah no?

-No… El caballero aquí presente me robo un beso- la cara de Sheryl paso de estar triste a una sonrisa picara

-Asi que el niño es audaz jejeje, que bueno Bella que por fin el chico aquí presente se decidió a dar el paso, cuando vuelva me debes contar todos los detalles de cómo paso todo

-Eso tenlo por seguro amiga

-Genial ahora vallanse que Eddie tiene una prueba en 21 minutos

-Cierto

Y se fueron casi corriendo a sus cuartos a cambiarse para estar presentables para la prueba y luego para ir al mall

En unos pocos minutos Edward se baño y se puso una camisa de cuello color blanca, con un pantalón beige y unos zapatos negros.

Edward bajo y fue a buscar a Bella a su edificio, al llegar solo espero un minuto y ella salió, con una falda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color negra, junto con una camisa de tirantes blanca, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ligeramente ondulado y de calzado unas sandalias.

Edward se le quedo mirando embobado por unos cuantos segundos lo cual causo el sonrojo de Bella

-Edward reacciona que debemos irnos

-Em…. Eeeehh… si es verdad… Woo te vez bellísima

-Y tu luces muy guapo

-No es para tanto jeje nos vamos- le ofreció un brazo y ella acepto

-Con gusto

Caminaron hasta el teatro y vieron en el escenario un gran piano negro de cola y en las butacas vieron a una mujer rubia que al oírlos entrar se paro

-¿Eres Edward Cullen?

-Si profesora

-Ok ¿y esa jovensita?

-Ella es Bella Swan mi novia

-Ok pasen y por favor Bella siéntate por aquí mientras Edward ve al piano- ambos obedecieron y Bella decidió sentarse en la 4ta fila pues de allí se veía muy bien mientras Edward tomaba asiento frente al piano, luego la profe llega con unas hojas y las pone en el piano- Bien joven Cullen la prueba costa de 3 pequeñas pruebas con el fin de ver su velocidad de lectura del pentagrama, una de oído donde me tocara una canción que usted solo sepa de oído y por ultimo probare su capacidad de componer

-De acuerdo

-Bueno aquí le tengo la partitura de A Little Priest del musical Sweeney Todd quiero que toques una parte y yo cantare, ¿le parece?

-Si

Edward empezó a tocar y la profesora se puso a media distancia del piano

Profesora:  
Seems a downright shame...  
Edward: Shame?

Profesora:

Seems an awful waste...  
Such a nice, plump frame  
Wot's 'is name has...  
Had...  
Has!  
Nor it can't be traced...  
Bus'ness needs a lift,  
Debts to be erased...  
Think of it as thrift,  
As a gift,  
If you get my drift!  
No?  
Seems an awful waste...  
I mean, with the price of meat  
What it is,  
When you get it,  
If you get it...

Edward: HAH!  
Profesora:  
Good, you got it!  
Take, for instance, Mrs. Mooney and her pie shop!  
Bus'ness never better using only pussycats and toast!  
And a pussy's good for maybe six or seven at the most!  
And I'm sure they can't compare as far as taste!

Al terminar la profesora y Bella aplaudieron y ella dijo- Me sorprendes, Edward la leiste rápido y la tocaste como si toda tu vida lo hubiera hecho, te felicito, ahora toca alguna que te sepas por oído

El se quedo un rato pensando y luego comenzó a tocar una melodía suave al principio y luego se puso mas rápida y canto una parte

How can I decide what's right

When you're clouding up my mind?

I can't win your losing fight

All the time.

Nor can I ever own what's mine

When you're always taking sides

But you won't take away my pride.

No, not this time.

Not this time.

Al terminar ella le pregunto- ¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

-Decode de Paramore

-Esta bien y ahora una compuestas por ti

El comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa y muy calmada, la profesora luego de un rato le pidió que parara y ella volvió a interrogarlo- ¿Cómo se llama y cuando la compusiste?

-El nombre no se lo he puesto, porque la compuse hace 5 dias desde que llegue aquí- dijo volteando a ver a Bella

-Ah ya veo, bueno joven Edward bienvenido, por ahora no requerimos de sus habilidades pero en lo que comience el semestre con todos los demás semestre si lo vamos a necesitar

-Ok, gracias profesora De las Casas

-De nada joven Cullen, se puede ir con su novia

Y con eso ambos se fueron tomados de la mano

Ya afuera Bella le decide preguntar- ¿esa ultima la compusiste cuando nos conocimos?

-Si, esa canción es toda tuya, asi que cuando quieras le pones el titulo

-Ok mi amor ¿como vamos a ir al mall?

-Podriamos pedirle a Jason

-Ok, aquí tengo su numero de celular

Tomo su teléfono y busco el numero de Jason

Al tercer repique contesto

-_Alo_

-Hola Jason es Bella

-_Hola Bella ¿y eso que me llamas?_

-Es que quería saber si nos podrías llevar al mall, a Edward y a mi

-_No Bells no puedo pero si quieres ven a buscar las llaves de mi carro y las del porton de la Universidad, total yo hoy no salgo, mañana me las devuelven_

-Ok ya vamos para allí gracias

-_De nada_

Y trancaron, luego Bella le explico el plan de Jason y Edward le pareció genial asi que fueron juntos a las oficinas

Ya allí Jason les dio las llaves, y les dijo que regresaran temprano

Luego ambos se fueron en la gran camioneta negra, Edward conducía a una velocidad alta que preocupaba a Bella, y en menos de 20 minutos ya estaban en el mall bajándose de la comineta

-Ese carro es medio lento en el cambio de velocidades, definitivamente nada como mi precioso Volvo plateado, debo llamar a Carlisle o a mi madre para que me mande mi carro

-Osea que tu conduces mas rápido con tu Volvo

-Si, amo la velocidad

-Ya veo bueno vamos primero a comer y luego a buscar el castigo de tu hermano y Jazz

-Estoy de acuerdo

Fueron a comer unas hamburguesas y mientras comían Bella recibió una llamada en conferencia de Alice y Rosalie

-_ISABELLA MARY SWAN ¿Dónde estas metida? Mira que Rose y yo tenemos desde las 2 de la tarde buscándote_

-Emm… Chicas yo Sali al mall

-¿_Sola?_- pregunto Alice aun sabiendo la respuesta

-No, estoy con Edward

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!_- gritaron al unisono Alice y Rosalie

-Demonios chicas me van a dejar sorda

-_Bella mañana… que digo mañana… HOY mismos en lo que llegues te vas a hace un interrogatorio sobre esa salida tan "rara"_

-De acuerdo, ahora déjenme comer- al colgar se dirigió a Edward- Genial lo que me espera cuando lleguemos

-Pobre mejor disfruta mientras puedas- dijo para luego recibir un pequeño golpe en el brazo por parte de Bella

-¿Terminaste?

-Si, vámonos

Se pararon, botaron las cajitas donde estaban las hamburguesas junto con las papitas y además los vasos de los refrescos; y luego se fueron rumbo a las tiendas, vieron varias cosas hasta que vieron las cosas ideales.

-Crees que esto convine con los ojos de Emmett- pregunto Edward de forma bromista

-Si y esto para Jazz

-Perfectp jejeje, ven vamos a buscar los zapatos y luego pagamos

-De acuerdo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora jejeje… espero que les haya gustado lo que leyeron y si es asi dejen un review y si no les gusto pues también dejen lo un review… a por cierto gracias por quitar a los francotiradores y cortar el veneno a mi comida… ¬_¬… nos estamos leyendo**


	18. El castigo

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 18: El castigo**

**Bella POV**

El comprar las cosas para el castigo de Jazz y Emmett con Edward fue la mejor cosa me haya pasado en mucho tiempo, pues él es muy divertido, caballeroso, lo amo mucho y además lo más importante es solo mío. Mientras estábamos en una tienda pude ver como más de una me miraba con evidente envidia mientras él me abrazaba de la cintura y me daba besitos en la cara.

-Eddie dime ¿Quién te enseño piano?- le pregunte mientras comíamos un helado luego de las compras

-En Forks había una mujer que se llama Elizabeth Masen, ella era una pianista reconocida pero dejo la carrera cuando se caso y creo junto a su esposo, que se llama como yo, la academia donde Emmett y yo estudiamos, es una mujer muy bella y talentosa, sus hijos Johnny y Kendra son muy buenos también pero en violín y clarinete, respectivamente

-Ya veo

-Si, ella reconoció mi talento cuando entre a su clase el primer día, eran clases privadas en la academia de 1 hora los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes

-Y daban otra cosa

-Si, daban canto; solfeo; y muchos instrumentos como el piano, violín, clarinete, viola, violonchelo, entre otros

-Que interesante

-Mucho, mi vida es hora de irnos ya van a ser las 7:30 y con ese carro de Jason no podremos salir a mucha velocidad, además te esperan las chicas para las explicaciones- cuando él dijo eso se me hizo un nudo en el estomago por recordar es fulano interrogatorio Alice- Rose

-Vámonos pues- recogimos todas las cosas que compramos y fuimos a pagar el ticket del estacionamiento

Llegamos al carro y Edward como buen caballero que es me abrió la puerta, y luego de cerrarla guardo las cosas en la parte trasera del carro y se monto. Durante todo el camino su mano estuvo sobre la mía y hablamos de todo un poco

-Bella, ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?- esa pregunta no me agrada mucho pero se la tuve que contestar

-El 13 de Septiembre

-Eso es en 1 mes, que bien

-Y tú ¿Cuándo cumples años?

-El 20 de Junio

-Ah ok

Luego estuvimos en silencio el resto del camino y al llegar pude ver a Alice y Rose sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada de nuestro edificio hablando, ver eso me puso nerviosa pues cuando hacían eso significaba que de verdad estaban interesadas y que planeaban el orden de las preguntas por relevancia de la información

Edward me saco de mis pensamientos al hablarme- Bella podrías guardar las cosas en tu cuarto que de seguro Emmett y Jazz podrían meterse en el mío y verlo antes de tiempo, y creo que ya Rose y Alice están planeando su ataque hacia ti

-También lo creo, bueno dame las bolsas y me voy a enfrentar mi destino- Edward me dedico una sonrisa y eso me infundo valor

Luego de eso Edward se bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta y mientras esperaba saco todas las cosas para el castigo de los chicos

-Toma mi amor- dijo dándome las bolsas y luego me dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Gracias

Y me fui a donde mis amigas que por sus caras daría lo que sea a que vieron el beso.

-Isabella, ¿Qué fue lo que mis ojos vieron?

-Hay Alice porque siempre me dices Isabella cuando me "regañas"- hice énfasis en la última palabra

-Solo responde, pues todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra

-De acuerdo pero no sería mejor hablar en mi cuarto

-Ok

Nos fuimos a mi cuarto y allí luego de sentarse en mi cama empecé a hablar- Bueno chicas primero lo que vieron allí afuera si fue un beso- pude leer en sus rostros la dicha de haberla pegado

-Ok, pero ese beso duro 5 segundos lo que significa que no es un beso de amigos solamente sino de algo mas

-Eso es porque no somos solo amigos

-¿Desde cuándo paso eso?

-Y queremos día, hora y lugar

-Fue hoy a las 9:00 am en un jardín de la universidad

-Esta mañana ¿Edward te pidió ser su novia?

-Si

-¿Cómo?

**Flash Back**

-Edward Cullen ¿A dónde me llevas?

-Es una sorpresa Isabella Swan- dijo y yo tenía mi cara tapada con una pañoleta que Edward tenía en su bolsillo y me llevaba sujeta de la cintura para evitar que me callera.

Al llegar Edward me quito la pañoleta de los ojos y vi un jardín con rosas, claveles, orquídeas venezolanas, tulipanes, entre otras; yo muy sorprendida y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Edward que bello este jardín ¿Cuándo lo encontraste?

-Hace unas noches que me puse a caminar por la universidad, y decidí que sería mi lugar secreto para venir a pensar pero ahora lo quiero comparten contigo Bella, ahora vamos a hablar, toma asiento por favor- cuando me dijo eso lo obedecí y el continuo- bueno creo que debemos sincerarnos

-Así es

-Ok a mí me gusta una chica ¿y a ti?

-A mí me gusta un chico- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Esa chica tiene una cara súper adorable y además tiene unos labios dulces y provocativos, un cuerpo muy sexy que me vuelve loco, un cabello ondulado y de color marrón como me gustan y unos ojos chocolates que me alegran el día; como pasa con el chocolate que tiene un componente que le sube el animo a la gente; pues así me pasa con ella, que hay de tu chico- lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono inocente

-Pues tiene una cara muy bella y estilizada con unos labios divinos y más cuando se curvan en un hermosa y sexy media sonrisa, un cuerpo de dios griego, el cabello muy rebelde y de color dorado, y con unos ojos que son hipnotizantes y que podría perderme en ellos por horas

Ambos nos quedamos mirando y la distancia que nos separaba se fue acortando hasta que ya no existía, fue un beso tierno pero lleno de pasión, yo lo abrace por el cuello mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y me fue acercando mas a él, nos separamos con una sonrisa en los labios y aunque nuestros labios se separaron el abrazo no cedió

-Pues ahora me pregunto esa bella chica ¿quería ser mi novia?

-Yo creo que si- dije con una sonrisa en los labios y luego nos volvimos a besar, luego Edward me sentó en sus piernas

**Fin Flash Back**

Al terminar mi relato pude ver que Alice y Rose suspiraban.

-Ok pero ¿Cómo fue que tu galán decidió hacerlo?

-Me robo un beso- la cara de ambas mostro una sonrisa

-Míralo pues tan tranquilo que se ve y es más vivo que Tío Conejo… jejeje

-Una cosa chicas, esto no se lo pueden comentar a Jazz y Emmett hasta que Edward y yo les digamos

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ellos, el día que Edward y yo bailamos "Estoy Aquí", hicieron una apuesta

-¿De qué trata esa apuesta?- pregunto Alice con cara de pocos amigos

-En cuanto tiempo nos haríamos novios, y el que perdiera usaría una ropa ridícula por todo un día

-¿Cuánto aposto cada uno?- ahora fue Rosalie

-Jasper aposto que sería en 3 semanas y Emmett aposto por 4 semanas o sea 1 mes, pero como ninguno acertó entonces ambos perdieron y usaran las ropas que Edward y yo les compramos hoy

-¿Podemos verlas?

-Claro

Tome las 2 bolsas que tenían la ropa y los zapatos ya seleccionados para cada uno

-Este combina con los ojos de Emmett y los zapatos están perfectos jejeje- dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa burlona

-Y este combina con los de Jasper y los zapatos están también ideales ¿Quién los selecciono?

-Entre ambos aunque Edward es el que tiene el crédito

-Pues tiene un gran gusto en cuanto a ropa ¿crees que estos zapatos le queden a Emmett?

-Esa es la talla más grande de zapatos que había, 44 espero que les quede

-Ojala, bueno Bella creo que me voy a cargar mi cámara digital para tomar muchas fotos de ellos que irán al Facebook y al MySpace- dijo Alice con su cara de diablillo

-Excelente jejeje nos mandas copia para tenerlas en la computadora- le respondí también sonriendo

-Claro, buenas noches- y nos despedimos en la puerta de mi cuarto, luego me puse mi pijama y me acosté y de inmediato me quede dormida y soñé con Edward toda la noche… como siempre aunque esta vez yo era su novia

Al día siguiente mi despertador sonó a las 7 am pues aunque tenía clases en la mañana me tocaba ir a ver a Edward jugar y luego darles su castigo a los apostadores. Me pare y me di un baño rápido solo para despertarme, al salir me puse unos jeans, una camisa y nos zapatos deportivos. Cuando baje Edward ya estaba abajo esperándome.

-Buenos días- me saludo con una sonrisa torcida que me aceleraba el pulso, el llevaba unos pantalones que son los usados por los jugadores de beisbol (No sé como se llaman, si alguien lo sabe me lo dicen por reviews), una camisa de los Mets de Nueva York, unos zapatos de goma; llevaba colgado del hombro un bolso donde de seguro guardaba los zapatos de tacos para jugar, su guante y quién sabe si hasta un bate

-Buenos días, que diferente eres en vacaciones y al comenzar las clases

Ser rio y luego me abrazo- El hábito hace al monje

-Es verdad

-¿Trajiste lo que compramos ayer?

-Si, aquí los tengo- dije subiendo mi brazo para que lo viera

-Excelente, vamos a desayunar y luego al campo de beisbol

-Suena bien

Y salimos caminando tomados de la mano, y yo le contaba cómo me fue con el interrogatorio de las chicas. Al llegar vimos a Alice, Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett sentados con Jason desayunando; por suerte como Edward y yo habíamos tamaño la costumbre de llegar tomados de la mano ninguno de los dos sospecho nada; los únicos que sabían el cambio de relación eran las chicas y Jason que sonrió cuando nos vio

-Hola Edward y Bella buenos días

-Buenos días a todos

-Eddie te trajiste tu guante de la suerte y tu bate- dijo sonriendo de manera burlona

-Si osito- todos reímos menos Emmett que se le borro la sonrisa y se puso tan rojo que de haber estado en un huerto de tomates se hubiera confundido totalmente con un tomate mas

-Eso no es gracioso

-Si lo es- le dijimos al unisonó

-Bella ¿Qué vas a querer?

-Solo un sándwich de jamón y queso, y de tomar un jugo

-Ok ya vengo

-Chicos ¿Cómo se preparan para hoy?- pregunte tomando asiento

-Muy bien, el entrenador me dijo que pensaba probarme en varias posiciones en el campo para ver que tal soy, porque ayer jugué en el campo corto y me fue muy bien

-Bien suerte, aunque yo los voy a ver hoy, ¿Alice crees que hoy también lances?

-Ojala aunque le toca a nuestro osito lanzar

Emmett de nuevo se puso rojo y todos reímos, y en ese momento llego Edward con mi comida y me tuve que contener para no darle un beso en los labios cuando vi que me había traído también mi dulce preferido

-Gracias Eddie- me conforme con un beso en la mejilla, y vi de reojo como Jasper, que tenia la apuesta más cercana, se sonreía

-De nada Bells- me dijo y se sentó a mi lado

Seguimos hablando y echándole broma a Emmett con lo de osito, y al terminar 6 de nosotros nos fuimos a las canchas.

Edward y yo estábamos un poco más atrás que los demás y Alice y Rosalie distraían a Emmett y Jasper para que no voltearan

-Que lastima que no hayamos estado solos hoy porque te quería dar un beso por esto- le susurre mostrándole el dulce

-Si así es pero que se le hace… pero desde hoy después del juego si lo podrás hacer mi amor- y me dio un besito rápido

……**En el campo de Beisbol…….**

**Edward POV**

Cuando llegamos al campo me despedí de Bella y Rosalie que se fueron a las tribunas detrás del Home; mientas Alice, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos dirigimos a donde estaba el entrenador

-Entrenador aquí están mis amigos Emmett y Edward Cullen

-Ok Emmett ve al Bullpen (Lugar donde los lanzadores calientan ya sea para iniciar el juego, para relevo o cerrar el juego) a soltar el brazo igual que Alice, hoy jugaremos un partido de 3 entradas para probar a los demás, Jasper tu serás el capitán de las personas que hoy se prueban y Paul será el de los que probaron ayer; Jazz serás cácher hoy- luego de esa orden los 2 pitchers se fueron

-Si señor, no hay problema- eso significaba que Alice le tocaba jugar contra nosotros 3, Jasper añadió ya dirigiéndose a los demás- todos los que prueban hoy vengan conmigo, y tu también Cullen- Jasper podría ser mi mejor amigo y todo pero cuando se trata de beisbol es un profesional

Todos los que probábamos hoy junto a Jasper nos metimos en la cueva (lugar donde esperan los jugadores para entrar al campo ya sea a defender o a batear; al igual que los coach y el manager del equipo) de visitantes.

-Ok háblenme de que saben hacer

Luego de un rato el inventario era: 3 lanzadores contando a Emmett; 2 que jugaban 1ra base; 2 que jugaban 2da base; 1 que jugaba en 3ra base; 1 Campo corto, 3 Jardineros contándome a mí y por ultimo 2 cátchers sin contar con que Jasper sería el catcher

-Ok los cátchers nos turnaremos, como son solo 3 entradas entonces yo jugare el 1ro solo para que vea el entrenador, luego vendrás tu Demetri y por ultimo Embry- dijo señalándolos luego añadió- los jardineros, el campo corto y la 3ra base deberán jugar todo el juego, a menos que me turne pero sería muy agotador así que solo jugare en ataque después de la 1ra entrada como designado

-Suena bien y cómo vas a estar aquí, si vas hacer algún cambio de pitcher o de jugador podrás actuar como manager o como coach de picheo

-Si

Luego escuchamos al entrenador llamándonos.

-Bien los nuevo empiezan a batear los de ayer prepárense para defender, Paul ¿Alice ya esta lista?

-Si

-Ok dile que salga

-Muy bien

Todos regresamos a nuestra cueva y Jasper me dio el casco y mi bate, además de mis protectores de codo y rodilla

-Edward vas a batear a la derecha

-Pero Alice lanza a la derecha

-Lo sé pero quiero sorprenderlos, en tu siguiente turno batearas a la zurda

-Ok- y luego me hizo unas señas de nuestro viejo equipo del colegio que yo entendí y salí a esperar que la defensa se preparara, y pude escuchar que Jazz les explicaba que significaban las señas, era "Toca la Bola" lo cual no es común en un juego recién comenzado y con el primer bateador

Me dirigí al Home cuando me hicieron señas que Alice ya estaba lista

La primera bola que me lanzo me dejo helado pues fue muy rápida, pero por suerte fue muy baja y cantaron bola, la segunda hice amague de hacer swing grande pero luego hice el toque que salió perfecto y Salí disparado para la primera y quede quieto en 1ra; luego me percate de las caras de los presentes que tenían la boca abierta y la pelota no había sido tomada por nadie.

-Buen toque Edward- me grito Jasper desde la cueva

El siguiente en batear fue Ban un chico de cabellos marrones medio despeinado igual que yo, ojos azules y de tez blanca, lastimosamente el fue ponchado por la súper Alice que mostro su curva poderosa

Luego vino Embry que fue puesto como desinado mientras no jugara en defensa, el logro tocar la bola también de manera exitosa pero no llego a salvo a la 1ra y yo logre llegar a la 2da sin que nadie de la defensa me detuviera, la verdad eran unas tortugas comparados conmigo.

El siguiente turno era para Jasper el siempre grande 4to bate de nuestro equipo. Pude ver que Paul se acerco a Alice para hablar de cómo lanzarle a Jasper ya que al estar yo en 2da corrían el riesgo de que le dijera los lanzamientos. Al rato pude ver que le lazarían las 4 bolas para ponchar al siguiente que era Joe.

Al llegar a las 4 malas (bolas) Jazz fue a 1ra y en eso llego Joe que era nuestro fornido 3ra base, al verlo pude leer en la cara de Paul que quizá no fue buena idea correr a este jugador.

Paul tenía razón al temerle pues el logro un Doble que me impulso a anotar la primera carrera y Jasper llego a la 3ra mientras Joe a la 2da. Luego llego Félix otro fortachón y el conecto Home run y estaban ganando 4 a 0 en el 1er inning, pero el siguiente bateador Nick se pocho para el ultimo out.

Ahora les tocaba a ellos batear por primera vez contra Emmett. El primero fue Paul que se quedo frio con 3 lanzamientos de Emmett y se poncho, 1er out, luego vino Jared que también se quedo viendo pasar la poderosa recta de Emmett en 3 ocasiones, y por ultimo Charlie que también se poncho.

-Increíble la recta de ese grandulón, llego a los 120 km/h más veloz que Alice por mucho- gritaron los chicos de la pistola de velocidad.

El primer bateador del 2do inning seria Harry que era el 1ra base, y que solo batearía una sola vez, lo malo es que Alice lo poncho dejándolo parado y viéndola pasar; luego le seguía Tomas que se embaso por boleto, y para la mala suerte de los defensas era yo el siguiente en turno y esta vez me pararía a batear a la zurda.

-¿Edward se parara a la zurda?- oí decir al entrenador que tomaba notas

-Eso parece, o sea que es ambidiestro al batear- respondió el coach de bateo

-Interesante

Luego de eso logre dar un hit y volvimos a poner peligro en las bases con 1 solo out.

El juego continúo y logramos ganarles 10 a 2 y esas 2 fueron en el último inning cuando cambiamos a Emmett por un George un pitcher zurdo.

-Felicidades- nos dijeron Bella y Rosalie luego de salir del vestuario y le di un giño a Bella para que comenzara el plan, ella lo capto rápido y se me acerco y me dio un beso apasionado en los labio que por un momento me sorprendió pero igual respondí

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?- dijeron Jasper y Emmett al unisonó

-¿Qué paso chicos? ¿Nunca habían visto a una pareja besarse?- le dije conteniendo la risa al ver sus caras perplejas

-¿Desde cuándo son pareja?

-Desde ayer

-Pero eso significa que…

-… Perdieron la apuesta, así que tomen sus trajes y no pueden pelear porque ese fue el trato hecho hace un par de años

Ambos se fueron resignados al conocer las reglas, a los minutos salieron ambos con sus vestidos de Ossira; el de Emmett lo compramos rojo con escote en "v" y con la espalda descubierta, y llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y los zapatos eran unas sandalias con el tacón de 3 cm de largo color plateado; el de Jasper era de color azul celeste de tirantes y la falda tenía un corte de abajo a arriba de la rodilla y de zapato tenía unas sandalias eran doradas y tenían 4 cm de tacón lo que lo hacía verse más alto.

-Que bellos se ven- dijo Alice que se lo estaba gozando más que nadie luego de la paliza que le dimos a su equipo, añadió- Rose, Bella y Edward pónganse allí para una foto de grupo o mejor Joe tómanos la foto para que también salga yo

-Claro- dijo Joe limpiándose las lágrimas que le salieron por la risa.

La foto fue así: Emmett y Jasper en el centro, al lado izquierdo de Emmett estaba Rosalie y al derecho de Jasper Alice; Bella y yo al lado de Alice, salimos dándonos un beso bajo la mirada resentida de mi hermano y mi mejor amigo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Eso es todo por hoy… que les pareció las fachas de Emmett y Jasper… espero que se hayan reído mucho porque yo tuve que contenerme para no reírme mientras lo escribía… jejeje… espero sus bellos reviews… bueno nos estamos leyendo**


	19. Tutores

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 19: Tutores**

Luego de las muchas fotos tomadas por Alice, Emmett y Jasper salieron escoltados por el equipo de Beisbol por todo el campus de la universidad donde eran vistos por todas las personas allí presentes.

-Que pena

-Menos mal que no fue con todos los estudiantes de la universidad, es decir, con todos los semestres- dijo medio aliviado Jasper, que estaba más rojo que un tomate, si eso es posible

-Jazz te veo muy tranquilo menú

-No solo resignado a la derrota

-Bueno es verdad

Y así pasaron el resto del día vestidos, y todas las personas se burlaban de ellos y algunos hasta se tomaban fotos junto a las 2 nuevas atracciones de Twilight; ya en la noche vieron por fin se quitaron los zapatos de tacón en el cuarto de Edward, donde estaban también las chicas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!... COMO DEMONIOS USTEDES SE CALAN ESTOS ZAPATOS…. E INCLUSO COMO BAILAN CON ELLOS- pregunto Emmett logrando quitarse los zapatos luego de unos minutos de estar atascado en sus grandes pies que, gracias a la hinchazón, estaban más grandes

-Puro sacrificio querido, para ser bella hay que ver las estrellas- le respondió Rosalie aguantando la risa

-Ya veo, pero de todos modos, más nunca usare tacones

Edward se estaba riendo entre dientes mientras Alice y Rosalie le daban un masaje en los pies a Jasper y Emmett

-Esto tuvo su ventaja- dijo en un susurro Bella a Edward

-Jeje si, absolutamente amor

-¿Crees que debemos dejarlos solos?

-Seria bueno

Luego en voz alta dijo Edward- Chicos Bella y yo vamos a salir un momento a buscar un analgésico para ustedes 2- dijo señalando a su hermano y a Jasper- volvemos en un rato

-Ok, no tarden- dijo Alice hablando por primera vez en la noche

-Tranquila

Así ambos salieron y dejaron a estos 4 solos en el cuarto

-Vamos Bella a la farmacia porque así haya sido una excusa creo que ellos de verdad lo necesitan para que sus pies se relajen

-Lo sé, y déjame decirte que es por eso que no me gustan los tacones

-Pero te debes ver preciosa

-Eso no lo sé porque no me la pasó preguntándole a la gente como me veo; pero de algo estoy segura, me veo más alta

-Jejeje eso es obvio mi vida

-¿Me estás diciendo enana?- dijo ella fingiéndose ofendida

-Bue…. Quizá- dijo él con una sonrisa picara

-Sabes que amo esa sonrisa tuya

-Y sabes que yo te amo a ti todita

-Creo que sí, aunque tengo dudas

-Así- dijo él y se acerco peligrosamente a Bella llevándola hasta que estuvo contra la pared

-Ummm si- dijo ella medio nerviosa

-Quizá con esto se quite esa duda- y la distancia que los separaba fue reducida a cero

Ese beso fue tierno pero lleno de pasión, al cabo de un rato se tuvieron que separar pues el aire les faltaba, pero Edward bajo al cuello y entre beso y beso le dijo- Ya… estas… segura

-De que- dijo ella casi sin aire por los labios de Edward en su cuello

El rio entre dientes y se separo muy a su pesar- Vámonos a buscar lo de Emmett y Jasper

-Si es verdad vamos, sabes que tus besos se me están volviendo adictivos

-Igualmente

Y así siguieron su rumbo hacia la farmacia, y gracias a que ambos eran estudiantes de medicina podían acceder a las medicinas a la hora que fuera; tomaron todo lo que necesitaban y se fueron al cuarto de Edward.

Al llegar vieron a sus amigos ocupados, pues ambas parejas se besaban apasionadamente; Edward y Bella reprimieron una risita y ambos carraspearon para atraer la atención.

-Aquí les trajimos las medicinas pero creo que ya no les duelen los pies

-Emmm… esto…. Gracias hermano- dijo Emmett con tono nervioso

-Tranquilo Emmett que por como hablas pareciera que acabas de matar a alguien en vez de haberla besado- dijo Edward aun con la risa contenida

-Bueno nosotros ya somos novios- dijo de lo más calmado Jasper- y Emmett y Rose también, así que no hay nada que ocultar

-Que bueno- Edward y Bella abrazaron a sus amigos viejos y nuevos- Ahora los 6 estamos emparejados

-Si

Y así paso el resto del mes, sin muchas complicaciones para las 3 parejas, al llegar el último día del propedéutico los profesores habían anunciado que todos los estudiantes tanto del 1er semestre como los que fueron solicitados para ayudarlos durante el mes, debían asistir al auditorio para un discurso del vicerrector Elric.

-Buenos días alumnos y profesores, quiero agradecer que estén aquí a todos ustedes- dijo con una alegre sonrisa Alphonse- En primer lugar quiero felicitar a James, Victoria, Paul, Quil, Jason, Stephanie, Laurent, Irina, y al resto de los jóvenes del 3er semestre por ayudarnos; pero sobretodo a Laurent e Irina quienes sustituyeron a Sheryl y Víctor con el grupo de teatro, quienes por razones familiares no pudieron seguir, pero gracias a Dios ya ambos están aquí y la función debe continuar- dijo entre risas y eso causo también la risa de las personas en el auditorio- Ahora quiero pedirles a Isabella Swan, Edward Cullen, Eric Yorkie y Ángela Weber que suban al escenario por favor- los cuatro obedecieron, Bella y Edward iban de la mano lo que causo que la sonrisa de Alphonse, si era posible, se ensanchara mas- Ellos según los reportes de sus profesores fueron los mejores estudiantes de sus clases, en especial la señorita Swan y el joven Cullen, ahora que suban Mike Newton, Tanya Guns, Jessica Stalin y Tyler Grand- estos cuatro también subieron a la tarima- Estos caballeros y señoritas según sus profesores son los que menos se destacan así que hemos decidido que los mejores enseñen a los menos destacados, el programa de Tutores será abierto para estos 8 alumnos, cuatro tutores y cuatro bajo tutorías, el primer día de clases del semestre oficial serán anunciados el nombre de las parejas; ahora pueden bajar todos menos el joven Cullen- Bella a regañadientes se separo de Edward- Señor la profesora de teatro Paulina me ha contado de sus habilidades con el piano, y que desde la primera semana es el nuevo pianista de la universidad, así que a mí y al resto de sus compañeros nos gustaría escucharlo

Al estar en el auditorio donde se realizaban las obras, el piano estaba allí estático esperándolo; Alphonse le entrego unas partituras que Edward las ojeo mientras caminaba y se percato que por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón eran las de "Estoy aquí"; de inmediato lo volteo y vio q Alphonse le dedicaba una sonrisa, casi, de complicidad.

Edward camino hacia el piano y puso las partituras al lado de él, en el asiento, y con rapidez comenzó a tocar.

**Bella POV**

Cuando Alphonse le pidió a Edward quedarse me extrañe pero tuve que bajar muy a mi pesar, al llegar a mi asiento vi la mirada que le daba Edward al vicerrector y no entendí la sorpresa de sus ojos.

Luego Edward llego al asiento del piano y empezó a tocar una melodía muy conocida para mí, era "Estoy aquí" la canción que habíamos bailado cuando fuimos a La Push, y mis ojos se pusieron como platos y al voltear vi que mis amigos también tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros; Sheryl tenía cara de no poder creerlo.

Al finalizar la canción todo el auditorio estallo en aplausos.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Eso es todo por ahora Al volvió a hacer de las suyas… y espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews… Nos estamos leyendo**


	20. Problemas Jason Sheryl

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**Por cierto mis lectoras en el cap. anterior se me olvido mencionar que Edward y Emmett llamaron a Carlisle para pedirles sus carros… el de Eddie es su infalible Volvo plateado y el del osito es su Jeap**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 20: Problemas (Jason+ Sheryl)**

**Edward POV**

Luego de terminar de tocar me pare de la silla del piano, me levante y fije la vista en el punto donde estaban mis amigos, la mayoría con cara de orgullo, Sheryl tenía un expresión aun confusa y perdida; pero mis ojos se centraron en los de la persona a la que se lo había dedicado, mi Bella, la única novia a la que le dedique o le compuse alguna canción. Sus ojos estaban empañados con lágrimas de felicidad, y además reflejaban amor y orgullo; pero nuestra conexión fue rota por Alphonse y yo en silencio lo maldije.

-Edward gracias eres muy talentoso- dijo en voz alta y luego en un susurro solo para mi añadió- podrías decirles a Jason y Sheryl q necesito hablar con ellos luego de esta conferencia

-Claro Alphonse

-Genial ya te puede ir- al oír eso camine, bajando por las escaleras hacia mi puesto, aun la gente me aplaudía y me sentía raro hasta que Alphonse hablo lo cual le agradecí- Ok ok… se que el joven Cullen toco muy bien y bonito pero ni que fuera Ricky Martin para que todas enloquezcan, y continuemos- eso causo risas entre todos y volvieron a callarse para oír a Alphonse

-Buen trabajo Eddie- me dijo Emmett en tono burlón y con una gran sonrisa

-Gracias osito- le respondí yo también en tono burlo y su sonrisa desapareció, y Rose y todos los demás contuvieron una risita

Luego de decirle mi recado a Jason y Sheryl todos los demás me felicitaron y, al llegar a los brazos de Bella nos dimos un beso y nos sentamos a hablar hasta que termino la junta. Luego Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron en el Jeap del primero para ir a pasear y a celebrar el fin del propedéutico y Bella y yo iríamos en mi Volvo; pero no solo pensábamos en que por fin del propedéutico sino que también tenía planeado comprarle un regalo a Bella porque mañana cumplíamos un mes de ser novios y aunque parezca tonto quiero celebrar que ella es toda mía cada día, mes, y años que cumplamos juntos.

-Edward, ¿Qué te parece lo de los tutores?- pregunto ella con tono preocupado

-A mi no me gusto mucho pero liguemos que no nos toque ni con Tanya ni con Mike- dije tomándole la mano y besándosela

Bella con la mano que tenia libre empezó a ver mis CD's y dijo- ¿Te gusta Debussy?- yo asentí y ella continuo- Genial, es una música muy relajante, ¿puedo ponerlo?

-Claro y pon Clair De Lune, es mi favorita

Así lo hizo, y el resto del camino escuchamos varias melodías del CD.

Cuando llegamos ya Emmett y el resto estaban parados esperándonos

-Edward siempre con su música aburrida- comento Emmett

-Emmett no espero que entiendas lo relajante de esa música, porque tu solo escuchas esa música estridente, pero me alegra que Bella si le guste, por lo menos ella si lo entiende

Todos se volvieron a reír de mi comentario a pesar que lo dije muy enserio pero en fin me dio gusto ver su cara de molestia. El resto del día fue genial, paseamos todos juntos y como yo quería comprarle un regalo a Bella propuse- Que les pare si nos dividimos en chicas y chicos, porque seguramente ustedes 3 querrán ver cosas de chicas y nosotros se lo impedimos

Las tres se miraron y asintieron, luego Rosalie dijo- Nosotras nos vamos al lado Este del mall que es donde están casi todas las tiendas de mujeres y ustedes al oeste, nos veremos aquí en una hora en la feria de comida ¿les parece?

-Si- dijimos los tres al tiempo, me alegro que la tienda que quería estaba de nuestro lado, añadí- Nos vemos chicas- y cada quien se fue por su lado

Cuando ya solo estábamos nosotros 3 dije- chicos necesito su ayuda para cómprale un regalo a Bella

-Y fue por eso que nos separamos

-Si Emmett, necesitaba que Bella se fuera para comprarlo más relajado

-¿Qué tienes pensado Cullen?- pregunto Jasper sin rodeos

-Quiero comprarle una pulsera que vi y que me la recordó mucho aunque también vi, un tomo de edición especial de Romeo y Julieta que de seguro le fascinaría

-¿Por qué no se lo compras los 2?

-Eso me parece bien aunque me costaría una fortuna pero por ella lo haría

-Hay pero que cursi- Jasper y yo le dimos un golpe a Emmett en la cabeza- Auu conspiran contra mi ambos

Nos reímos y caminamos a la joyería, al llegar vi la pulsera que era de plata y tenía un dije en forma de corazón de zafiro, el joyero me vio y sonrió- Joven por fin se llevara la pulsera

-Si señor pero antes me gustaría que en la parte de atrás tallara algo- el asintió y yo tome un papel y un bolígrafo y lo escribí, el sonrió y yo le pregunte- ¿Cuándo estaría listo?

-En 30 minutos estará listo, de unas vueltas por las tiendas mientras lo hago

-Ok gracias

Fuimos a comprar el libro y no pedí que lo envolvieran aun porque tenía una sorpresa mas para ella, a la media hora recogimos la pulsera con la inscripción y nos reunimos con ellas; por suerte para mi Jasper y Emmett compraron otras cosas y pude ocultar mis regalos de Bella.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-Pues Rose y Ali me torturaron con la ropa pero de resto estoy bien- yo sonreí y la abrace por la cintura

-Bueno tranquila que está tu amado novio para protegerte de la ropa- se lo dije al oído

Luego los 6 nos fuimos a la universidad, Bella y yo salimos luego que Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper, y al llegar vimos a Sheryl sentada en las escaleras con la cara oculta en su piernas, al oír el carro levanto la cara y vimos con asombro que tenía los ojos rojos por haber llorado; Bella se bajo casi corriendo y yo detrás de ella.

Cuando Sheryl vio a Bella la abrazo y de comenzó a llorar

-Sheryl ¿Qué te paso?

-Bella necesito hablar contigo en privado si no te molesta Eddie- yo asentí y le di un beso en la frente a Bella y otra a Sheryl en la mejilla, y vi como se alejaban hasta entrar al edificio

Cuando fui al mío para descansa, me consigo igualmente contrariado a Jason y él me dice- Edward tenemos que hablar

-¿Qué paso Jason?

-Termine con Sheryl- al decir el nombre se le quebró la voz- y te voy a explicar porque

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy… perdón por la tardanza pero la inspiración se me fue por un momento y cuando lo tuve listo se fue la luz y no se guardo así que lo tuve que volver a hacer por esta Semana Santa no podre actualizar porque me voy de viaje pero la próxima semana si lo hare… y será una más largo narrando como pasaron los acontecimientos además de poner que le puso Edward en la pulsera a Bella además de leer que le dará ella… se aceptan sugerencias ya que no se me ocurre nada y la que me dé la mejor idea lo pondré como la de la idea… y una pregunta que quiero saber que le pare la idea de que escriba un X-over de Harry Potter- Twilight con todos los Cullen vampiros, además de la manada de lobos y otras cositas mas de ambas sagas… ESPERO SUS OPINIONES… nos estamos leyendo**


	21. Explicaciones x Un Mes

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

**Capitulo 21: Explicaciones x Un Mes**

**En el cuarto de Bella**

-Toma amiga- Bella le dio a Sheryl un poco de agua y una pastilla para que se calmara- Ahora ¿Por qué EL termino contigo?

-Gracias- dijo esta con la voz entrecortada

**En el cuarto de Edward**

-Jason explícame ¿Por qué ustedes con un año de novios terminaron?

**Al mismo tiempo**

Luego Jason y Sheryl al unísono contestaron- OK, todo comenzó en la asamblea de esta mañana

**Cuarto de Bella**

-Todo iba normal, Jason y yo estábamos hablando de mis padres y sobre las vacaciones de navidad, y todo bien, al comenzar la asamblea el y yo nos tomamos de la mano cuando nos mencionaron y cuando Al se mostró amable conmigo y con mi hermano por lo de nuestros padres…

**Cuarto de Edward**

-…Después los llamaron a ti y a Bella, junto a Weber y a Yorkie para hablarles de las tutorías que son comunes en los alumnos con becas, pero luego vino lo que ocasiono este rollo (problema) porque resulta que Al te llamo a quedarte y bueno yo me extrañe pero no le di mucha importancia a lo ocurrido…

**Cuarto de Bella**

-…Cuando el vicerrector le dio el papel pude ver en la cara de Edward sorpresa e intriga además de no comprender nada de lo ocurrido, al sentarse en el piano y dejar la hoja en la silla me extraño aun mas pero al empezar a tocar y al identificar la música supe que era al instante y me quede en shock…

**Cuarto de Edward**

-…Nunca imagine que la pieza seria "Estoy Aquí"

**Al mismo tiempo**

De nuevo al unísono dijeron ambos- Y al ver que tu/ Edward (El "TU" es de Jason y "EDWARD" es de Sheryl) estabas/ estaba tocando la canción que Sheryl/ yo compuso/ compuse no lo podía creer…

**Cuarto de Bella**

-… Entonces empecé a buscar la respuesta, analice que el no pudo haber sido porque su cara en un principio era de sorpresa, obviamente yo no lo había hecho, ni tu Bella pues no lo sabias y solo me quedo una persona ese era Jason que era la tercera persona que poseía alguna de mis composiciones

**Cuarto de Edward**

-… Yo no sabia quien le había dado las partituras a Alphonse pero pensé que seria Sheryl junto a ti para darle una sorpresa a Bella, y luego analice tu cara y vi que no tenias nada que ver su decidí creer que era obra de Al y Sheryl

**Cuarto de Bella**

-Luego de tocar Edward llego y nos dijo a Jason y a mi que Al nos quería ver y yo esperaba que ambos me explicaran porque hicieron eso sin consultarlo conmigo

**Cuarto de Edward**

-Cuando me dijiste que Al nos quería ver yo creí que seria para felicitar a Sheryl por la gran idea de ponerte a ti a tocar el piano y porque a Bella le gusto

**Al mismo tiempo**

Ambos dijeron- Pero no fue así

**Flash Back (Contado imparcialmente)**

Cuando el auditorio se vacío en su totalidad ambos fueron hasta la tarima

-_José por favor podría ir a buscar unas sillas para Jason y Sheryl_- pregunto en perfecto español a un hombre de apariencia latina

-_Claro señor_- le respondió este también español

Al rato llego el hombre con dos sillas y las puso en el suelo, luego hablo- _¿Eso es todo señor?_

-_Si gracias_

El hombre se fue y dejo a Alphonse, Jason y Sheryl; el comenzó a hablar- OK Sheryl primero quiero pedirte perdón por haber usado tu música este día, se que fue un abuso de mi parte, pero te aseguro que no es lo que tu crees

-¿Ah no?

-Así es, ni Edward ni Jason fueron

-Yo se que no fue Cullen, yo mas bien tenia un noventa y ocho porciento que había sido Jason- dijo ella con tono de molestia y Jason sintió como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estomago, pero no dijo nada

-No Sheryl, Jason no fue, sino tú hermano Víctor

-¿Víctor? Pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo? Y más importante ¿Por qué?

-Fue el día que ustedes se enteraron del accidente de sus padres, el se quedo un rato mas en el teatro para ayudar mientras tu estaban esperando con Jason a que el saliera, luego de salir el se fue a mi oficina y me pidió que le guardara esas partituras para que no se le perdieran, y yo acepte- hizo una pausa y continuo- Luego unas horas mas tarde las profesora Paulina me llego diciéndome que Edward tocaba el piano como un todo un profesional y yo lo quería escuchar así que decidí usar esas partituras para el me lo mostrara, pero no creí que eso te molestaría o que causaría problemas

-No tranquilo Al, es solo que me sorprendió

-Ah OK

-Sheryl, necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo Jason con voz seca y tanto Sheryl como Alphonse sabían que eso no era nada bueno

-Emm claro vamos- dijo ella nerviosa

Salieron del auditorio en silencio y caminaron hasta uno de lo jardines mas cercanos al auditorio y Jason comenzó a hablar- Sheryl como es posible que no confíes en mi si tu misma me pediste que fuera el guardián de tu música, como es posible que no me dijeras nada de lo que pensabas sobre el responsable y yo haberte dicho que no fui yo el causante de eso y como créete que me amas con esto que paso

-Jason mi amor… yo me deje llevar me sentía molesta y frustrada, no pensé… lo siento

-Sheryl- al decir el nombre de ella se le quebró la voz- no me digas mi amor… mas nunca OK… porque yo no voy a dejar que me mientas diciéndome "MI AMOR", cuando acabo de comprobar que TU NO ME AMAS… TU NO CONFÍAS EN MI… TU ME MIENTES… y no quiero que sigamos juntos

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo por esto que paso?... no me parece justo Jason

-¿Y tu crees que me parece justo que MI NOVIA no confíe en mi capacidad de guardar una hojas de papel?... ¿Te parece justo?... Sheryl creía que me conocías mejor que nadie pero veo que no… Esto se termino ya… TERMINAMOS- lo ultimo lo dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y se fue dejando a Sheryl llorando de dolor sentada a en la grama

**Fin Flash Back**

Cuando termino el recuerdo, tanto Sheryl como Jason tenían lagrimas corriendo como perlas por su cara y sus acompañantes también, ambos se quedaron un rato mas mientras se calmaban y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a tratar de dormir, lo cual les parecía imposible

…**Al Día Siguiente…**

**Edward POV**

Me sentía muy mal por Jason, lo que me contó me hizo pensar en lo mal que me sentiría si Bella me dejara o si terminábamos, pero eso no lo podía pensar, no hoy que cumplíamos un mes de novios, es una lastima que Alphonse me arruinara la sorpresa de tocar para Bella "Estoy Aquí" pero por suerte ayer compre una edición especial de "Romeo y Julieta" y una pulsera con un corazón de zafiro espero que le guste.

Esta mañana me levante mas temprano, me di un baño rápido y me fui a la cocina de la universidad

-Buenos Días joven Cullen, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo una mujer de cabello blanco con una red en el para poder cocinar

-Me gustaría saber si hoy podría preparar algo para mi novia y para mí

-¿Nosotras?

-No… yo lo haré

-Pues no es costumbre pero adelante, mi cocina es tuya

-Gracias

Tome una red para mi cabello rebelde y un delantal y empecé a preparar la comida, hice panqueques con sirope de maple, también prepare huevos fritos, tocineta y un poco de café con leche; las cocineras mientras preparaban los pedidos que les empezaban a llegar de los alumnos, me facilitaron un par de jugos de naranja fresco.

-Que dulce de tu parte jovensito, ojala cuando era joven mis novios me hubieran preparado el desayuno así como lo estas haciendo tu

-Jejeje gracias

-Allí viene, es esa la de cabello marrón y ojos color chocolate ¿verdad?

-Esa misma es, gracias de nuevo me voy, y por favor háganme un favor- se me acerco y le susurre algo al oído

**Bella POV**

Ayer me dio mucha tristeza ver a mi amiga así de mal porque su novio termino con ella, eso es terrible y mas aun cuando uno se siente culpable de lo ocurrido, como es su caso, bueno pero hoy no puedo estar triste porque cumplo un mes con el amor de mi vida Edward.

Ayer con las chicas fui a ver que le podría regalar, en un principio pensé en un CD pero luego me arrepentí porque vi en una tienda de antigüedades un pequeño reloj de mesa de principio del siglo IX, era una belleza y lo mejor de todo funcionaba, Rose y Alice me prestaron dinero para completar el costo del mismo y además le pidió que me envolviera y lo metimos en las bolsas de ropa de Rosalie y le pedí que se lo llevara y luego me lo llevara al cuarto.

Esta mañana me lo llevo y las tres fuimos al cafetín; en el camino nos encontramos con Jazz y Emmett.

-Chicos ¿Dónde esta Edward?- pregunte extrañada de no verlo esa mañana con ellos

-No se Bella, creo que se le pegaron las sabanas- dijo Emmett riendo entre dientes

-Quizá nos alcanza más tarde- esta vez fue Jasper el que hablo

Al llegar al cafetín tomamos nuestra mesa de siempre y empezamos a ver que comeríamos, cuando de pronto llego una de las señoras de la cafetería con una bandeja y puso frente a mi un plato con panqueques, huevo frito, tocineta, una botella de sirope, una taza de café y un vaso de jugo

-Señora yo no he pedido esto- le dije extrañada

-Tu no pero el- dijo mirando hacia atrás, le seguí la mirada y vi a mi ángel con otra bandeja caminar hacia mi con una sonrisa, mi favorita y me guiño un ojo- no solo lo pidió sino que lo preparo- al oír eso mi mandíbula se abrió mas todavía

La señora sonrío y se retiro cuando Edward estaba ya cerca de mi, el puso su bandeja en la mesa y con sus dos fuertes brazos me abrazo y me dio un beso tierno pero profundo y lleno de amor, al separarnos nuestros amigos y las señoras de la cafetería aplaudieron lo que ocasiono que mis mejillas se pusiera muy rojas.

-Feliz Aniversario mi amor- me dijo en voz alta y luego en un susurro me dijo- me encanta cuando te sonrojas- y me sonrío

-Feliz Aniversario para ti también mi amor

-¿No son demasiado tiernos?- comento Rosalie con una sonrisa mientras Edward me daba la comida en la boca

-Bella no estas muy grandecita para que Edward te de la comida en la boca- comento de forma impertinente; como siempre; Emmett

-Si pero con el haré una excepción osito- dije en tono de burla y todos se rieron menos el luego le dije a Edward- ¿De verdad lo prepárate tu?

-Si, hace unos años tome un curso de cocina con mi mama, pero esto solo es el comienzo de su día señorita porque ahora es que falta

-No creo que haya algo mejor que este desayuno

-Pues te equivocas mi vida

Terminamos de comer, le pedí a Edward que fuera mi cuarto un momento, y yo había planeado taparle los ojos para que no viera la sorpresa

-Mi amor ¿te podrías sentar un minuto?

-Claro

Saque una pañoleta y se la puse sobre los ojos, luego lo guíe hasta mi cuarto; yo lo tome de la mano pero prefirió abrazarme por la espalda y caminar detrás de mí

Al llegar abrí la puerta y le pedí que se sentara en la cama sin quitarse el paño de la cara; le di el paquete y le quite la pañoleta. El estudio el paquete y lo abrió al ver el reloj se le iluminaron los ojos, me tomo la cintura y nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar al separarnos le dije- Veo que te gusto…

-Si aunque no me gusta tanto como me gustas tú- y me dio un beso en la nariz y añadió- yo también te tengo un regalo, o más bien dos regalos- lo mire medio molesta porque odiaba que gastaran dinero en mí

-Edward te dije que no me gusta que…

-Lo se pero es algo especial para mi dártelos, así que vámonos

Nos paramos y fuimos a su carro; al estar dentro el se volteo y saco dos paquetes cuadrados, uno mas grande que el otro

-Toma- dijo dándome en mas grande primero- Ábrelo

Le obedecí y lo que vieron mis ojos no lo podía creer, pestañee varias veces para ver si mi vista me estaba fallando pero no

-Esto es una edición especial de Romeo y Julieta Woo…

-Jejeje si la conseguí ayer en el mall y la compre de inmediato

-Edward gracias- lo abrace por el cuello

-Lee lo que dice adentro

_Te amo tu eres mi vida ahora._

_Edward Cullen- 09/09/08_

Al leerlo no pude evitar soltar una lágrima de felicidad

-Gracias Edward esto es lo mas hermoso que alguien ha hecho por mi- el limpio mis lagrimas con unos pequeños besos en mi cara

-Y eso no es nada espera a esta noche mi amor- me dijo luego de limpiar la ultima lagrima de mi rostro

Luego de esa emotiva escena Edward me llevo a un parque no muy lejos de la universidad y allí paseamos tomados de la mano, hablamos de lo que paso con nuestros amigos Jason y Sheryl; y a la hora del crepúsculo Edward me llevo a una banca para poder ver mejor

-Bella aquí frente al crepúsculo te quiero dar esto- saco la caja mas pequeña y añadió- este regalo es mucho mas especial y quiero que cada vez que lo veas sepas que una parte de mi esta siempre contigo y que recuerdes que siempre te amare

Yo asentí y el me dio la cajita, al abrirla mis ojos se abrieron como platos, era una pulsera de plata con un corazón de zafiro, espectacular

-Edward esto es precioso

-Así es- pero el me veía a mi, no a la pulsera lo que me hizo sonrojar, y añadió- Ve el reverso

Al verlo había una inscripción tallada

_Cuida de mi corazón... Lo he dejado contigo. _

_E&B Por Siempre_

Le extendí la mano como petición a que me la pusiera, pude contemplarla, realmente era preciosa; lo bese con amor, pasión y al mismo tiempo con ternura

Al terminar el día más hermoso de mi vida nos fuimos a la universidad y al llegar Jasper y Alice nos esperaban

-Jazz ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Lo que pasa es que ni Jason ni Sheryl responden sus celulares y no han salido en todo el día, no sabemos que puso pasar

-Nosotros si- y les contamos todo lo ocurrido ayer en la mañana- tarde

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por ahora… espero que les haya gustado… la explicación de lo ocurrido con Jason y Sheryl lo hice basada en algunas series de TV que pasan pequeñas partes de cada uno que lo cuenta… y así me lo imagine**

**También espero que les haya gustado las inscripciones en el libro y la pulsera… ya se abran dado cuenta que son sacadas de Crepúsculo (Libro R&J) y Eclipse (Pulsera)… nos estamos leyendo**


	22. InvestigaciónxTerrible noticiaxEl Plan

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 22: Investigación x Terrible noticia x El plan **

El día siguiente, Emmett se paso por la habitación de su hermano para saber qué tal le había ido en su salida con Bella y además saber que le había dado ella de regalo

_Toc Toc Toc_

Después de unos minutos se oyeron unos pasos hacia la puerta, y se pudo ver a un Edward con cara de medio dormido, con el cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre, una camiseta y un mono para dormir.

-Buenos días hermanito

-Buenos días oso… ¿Por qué me despiertas a esta hora?

-Pero que carácter- dijo Emmett fingiendo ofensa y añadió con una sonrisa- ¿No me invitas a pasar Eddie?

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llamas así?... No me gusta

-Pero Bella te dice así

-Con ella es diferente… se le escucha bello llamarme así… pero a ti NO

-Que malo eres con tu hermano mayor- dijo Emmett fingiendo estar triste

-Bueno ya basta con el drama, que no te queda bien, termina de pasar de una vez

Emmett obedeció y como niño bueno se sentó en una silla cercana a la cama de Edward

-Entonces dime ¿para qué viniste?

-A saber cómo te fue ayer

El interpelado le conto todo lo que paso luego del desayuno y al Emmett oír el regalo de Bella se le escapo una risita burlona y se paró a verlo

-Me imagino que ya has investigado algo de este reloj ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues no te equivocas Emmett, anoche en lo que llegue a mi cuarto, entre en Google y busque sobre el reloj

-¿Qué conseguiste?- pregunto el osito con curiosidad tatuada en cada palabra

-Que es del año 1918, y le perteneció a un hombre llamado Robert que estaba en Chicago. El hombre murió de Gripe Española ese año a la edad de 25 años; y para poder venderlo debieron hacer unas pruebas, antes de dárselo al vendedor al que se lo compro Bella, para saber si no tenia rastros del virus.

Al parecer no tenia rastro del virus pero de todos modos lo "vacunaron" y desinfectaron para estar seguros que ese virus tan peligroso vuelva

-Que interesante

-Si bastante. Y lo mejor funciona como si fuera ayer que lo sacaron al mercado

-Antes que me olvide ¿Qué les paso ayer a Jason y Sheryl que no salieron en todo el día?

-Es que anteayer terminaron

-Que mal… ¿Cómo y por qué?

Edward le conto todo lo que hace dos días escucho de Jason, Emmett se le puso el semblante serio y dijo con su estridente voz

-¡Que tontería!.. Como terminar por algo así de tonto

-Parece que esa es la forma de ser de Jason y a pesar de saberlo Sheryl no lo pensó dos veces para señalarlo

-Sigo creyendo que es una soberana tontería de parte de el

-Igual yo… pero es su vida no la nuestra y si él se la quiere arruinar por su actitud no somos quien para reprenderlo

-Pero debemos hacer algo para que ellos vuelvan porque hacen una bonita pareja y She no se merece eso

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Emmett, pero debemos hablar con los demás para que todos ayudemos

-Buena idea

Luego Edward se baño y vistió, y ambos hermanos fueron a desayunar donde estaban los demás. Los humanos Cullen les contaron su plan a los demás que estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo, y así pasaron el resto del fin de semana planeando lo que harían para juntarlos de nuevo.

Al llegar el lunes la universidad estuvo a su máxima capacidad de estudiantes pues los de semestres superiores comenzaban clases oficialmente.

…**En la oficina del vicerrector…**

-Bueno días Jason ¿Cómo amaneces?

-Buenos días, Al… bien ¿y tú?

-Eh… bien también… emm… Jason…. ¿Qué paso el viernes con Sheryl?

-Adivina…

-Terminaste con ella ¿no es así?

-Si

-Cuanto lo siento… no creí que algo tan inofensivo causaría la ruptura de una relación tan linda y tan respetada en el campus…

-Al ya basta- dijo Jason controlando las lagrimas ante las palabras de su jefe- ¿Dónde está el expediente académico de Tanya Guns?

-Lo estoy revidando en este preciso momento ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

-Si, es que el viernes lo estuve viendo y me llamo la atención su historial académico en primaria y secundaria

-A mi también, y es extraño porque desde primer grado hasta ultimo de secundaria ella solo saco puros 10 o "A", y eximio Biología, Química, Química Orgánica, Física, Salud, y otras materias de la parte de ciencias, de hecho nosotros y otras universidades de renombre le mandamos becas pero ella las rechazo todas, pero acepto Twilight porque le gusto el pensum de medicina

-Así es, y lo más raro es que revise su examen de Anatomía y ella las estaba contestando todas correctas pero luego en las últimas preguntas las respondió mal y decidí llamar a James y él me dijo que el tiempo de Edward y Bella fue el más rápido, ¿Qué tal si ella las respondió mal por algún plan? porque según mis cálculos las preguntas que no respondió bien fue luego de verlos a los dos salir del salón

-¿Cuál será su plan?

-No se pero tiene que ver con Edward, porque ella el primer día que lo vio le "hecho los perro" o sea lo trato de seducir y Bella hizo una escenita de celos antes de ellos ser novios

-Jejeje yo imagine que ellos lo serian, se les leía en el rostro, como paso también contigo y con…- pero Alphonse se cayó pues estaba a punto de meter la pata, de nuevo- Ups lo siento Jason no fue mi intención

-Tranquilo, ahora debo advertir a Edward de que quizá Tanya les quiera hacer algo a ellos dos, me voy a desayunar y luego regreso

-¿Y tus clases?

-Tengo en la tarde, y te haces llamar vicerrector académico- dijo sonriendo burlonamente, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, que seguían tristes

-Ok nos vemos en un rato pequeño- dijo Al con una sonrisa

…**En la cafetería…**

Jason llego al llegar busco con la mira a sus amigos más recientes, pero no los vio, sino que veo a Sheryl hablando con el mejor amigo de ella, Laurent y lo que más le dolió fue verla llorar, al parecer le estaba contando lo que paso el viernes y el junto a su novia Irina.

El decidió apartar la mirada pues le dolía verla así, y regreso a su búsqueda, luego de un rato de buscar y saludar a algunos de sus compañeros de clases los vio.

-Hola Emmett, Jazz, Ali, Rose, Bells y Edward- los saludo a todos, a los chicos con un apretón de mano y a las chicas con un beso en la mejilla

-Hola Jason- dijeron al unisonó todos

-Edward ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto a solas?

-Lo siento pero ahorita no puedo tengo clases y hoy nos dicen a quien nos tocara tutorial

-Sera un minuto, es importante

-La verdad no puedo tengo clases, pero la clase siguiente no la tendremos y yo te busco en la oficina… ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo, me avisas para poder salir y que tómenos un café mientras hablamos

-Ok, chao Jason

Luego Bella y Edward se fueron tomados de la mano a su edificio

Ya en el salón se sentaron donde siempre hasta que llego el profesor

-Buenos días a todos, hoy comenzamos las clases de verdad, pero antes de comenzar creo que ya saben que esta semana no verán laboratorio de ninguna materia- eso ocasiono una bulla de alegría por parte de los alumnos- Jejeje ok jóvenes ya basta, antes de pasar a la clase teórica por favor las señoritas Swan y Weber y los señores Cullen y Yorkie pasen al frente- los cuatro obedecieron y al estar al frente el profesor dijo- ahora las señoritas Guns y Stalin y los señores Newton y Grand pasen también, pues como saben el vicerrector aviso el viernes que ustedes ocho entrarían en el programa de tutores, cuatro como tutores y cuarto como alumnos.

Ok ya están todos aquí, comencemos, este año se decidió que los tutores serian mixtos así que serán un chico y una chica. La señorita Swan le toca tutorial al señor Newton- la cara de Mike mostro una gran sonrisa mientras la de Edward y Bella se mostro molesta- lo que significa que la señorita Weber le toco con el joven Grand, los cuarto se pueden sentar- Bella, Ángela, Tyler y Mike se fueron a sus puestos y el profesor prosiguió- Al señor Yorkie le toca tutorial a la señorita Stalin por ende al joven Cullen se le asigna la señorita Guns, se pueden sentar, luego de clases se les darán los horarios de las tutorías y material de apoyo- Edward se fue a sentar con la cabeza a media asta mientras Tanya tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia hacia las demás chicas que desearían tener a Edward como tutor y esa se mezclaba con una de burla que era sola para Bella, quien la miraba con rabia contenida.

El resto de la clase paso normal aunque tensa para la pareja mas envidiada de la universidad.

**.....................................................................................................**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que tuvo una mala noticia para nuestros protas favoritos jejeje… por cierto quiero decirles a los que me piden que suba más rápido que a mí me gusta esperar a tener como mínimo 10 reviews para empezar a escribir el cap. que una vez termino uno se me ocurre algo para el próximo pero no lo escribo hasta no tener la cantidad de reviews que anteriormente dije, si quieren que sea más rápido deberán dejar mas reviews… nos vemos en el siguiente cap. y ya saben muchos reviews**

**Chau y salu2**


	23. Conversaciones Importantes x Promesas

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 23: Conversaciones Importantes x Promesas**

**Bella POV**

Estaba que mataba a Tanya luego de ver la sonrisa de burla que me mandaba, al ser anunciado que ella le tocaría estudiar con MI novio, es que no la soporto desde el primer día que se le insinuó a Edward.

Lo peor es que en toda la clase no me pude concentrar por pensar formas de que Tanya desapareciera "misteriosamente" de la faz de la tierra, y estoy segura que el profesor se dio cuenta porque me hizo unas preguntas que no le supe responder por mi distracción y vi en su rostro que estaba molesto, pues él sabe que yo conozco de esta materia.

Al finalizar la clase tome mis cosas dispuesta a irme a desahogar mi ira contenida durante la hora y media de clase, pero cuando está caminando hacia la puerta una mano me tomo fuerte, pero sin lastimarme, del brazo y al voltearme veo a Edward con una sonrisa de torcida, luego me jalo hasta ponerme pegada a su pecho y me abrazo por la cintura, me dio un beso en la frente y me susurro cerca del oído.

-Amor recuerda que tenemos reunión con el profe

Maldije en mi fuero interno pero le levanto la cabeza y le asiento para que sepa que lo entendí, me soltó del abrazo pero dejo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, brindándome apoyo y estoy segura que también para controlarme por si me lanzaba contra Tanya y le arrancaba un pedazo de su rubio cabello.

Al acercarnos a donde estaba el profesor, sentí una gran satisfacción cuando al ver la cara de la rubia verme tan cerca de Edward.

-Bien jóvenes, todos tendrán el mismo material que será una hoja de ejercicios y una guía con la clase bien explicada, eso será igual con todas las clases por el semestre, por cierto sus horarios, abajo sale la leyenda del color correspondiente a cada pareja- lo revise y vi que a mí con mi compañero Mike éramos el color rojo y me tocaba los Lunes y Miércoles a las cinco de la tarde, y sería una hora y media es decir que a las seis y media saldría, luego me fije en el de Edward y Tanya que eran el color azul, les tocaban los Martes y jueves a la misma hora que a mí y Mike. Mientras que a Eric y Jessica les toco el color verde y les fueron asignados los días Miércoles y Viernes a las tres y media hasta cinco y las mismas horas para Ángela y Tyler (a ellos les asignaron el color gris claro) pero lo Lunes y Jueves- las clases serán o en la biblioteca o en el salón de clases de su preferencia, ya que todo está dicho alguna duda- el profesor hizo una pausa y al ver que no habla manos añadió- ok se pueden retirar, hasta el próximo Jueves y recuerden que las tutorías comienzan la próxima semana

Todos nos fuimos con nuestras hojas, Edward y yo salimos en silencio hacia uno de los muchos jardines de la universidad a esperar a los demás para poder contarles lo ocurrido.

Al rato llegaron los demás tomados de la mano sus parejas.

-Bella que paso con las tutorías- pregunto Rose sentándose como los demás en la hierba.

Edward y yo les contamos todo lo acontecido esa mañana y Rosalie y Alice estaban tan enojadas como yo por la sonrisita de la… Tanya.

-Bella podemos hablar en privado- me dijo Edward un poco serio

Yo le asentí, me ayudo a pararme y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado

-Dime Edward

-Bella no quiero que te sientas molesta o desconfiada por las horas que tengo pasar con Tanya porque tú sabes que te amo y no te cambiaria ni por ella ni por nadie mas

-Eso lo sé Edward y yo confió 100% en ti, pero lo que me molesta es la actitud de ella, tu no la viste mi amor… me vio y se sonrió burlonamente

-Cariño calma, nada de lo que ella haga te debe molestar, porque ella esta celosa de nuestro amor y no te debes rebajar a su nivel

-Lo sé Eddie más me costara resistirlo

-Pero cuando te sientas así de molesta tu solo lee lo que te puse en esa pulsera y seguro todas tus molestias se desaparecerán

-Y dime a ti no te dio molesta que me haya tocado darle tutorías a Mike- le dije y note que se le tensaba la mandíbula lo que me hizo sonreír

-Si un poco- admitió soltando un suspiro de consternación y eso amplio más mi sonrisa

-Pero no te sientas molesto porque sabes que te amo- dije tratando de imitar su voz

-Ja..Ja…Ja… Muy graciosa señorita- me dijo sonriendo pícaramente, luego me tomo de la cintura y nuestros labios se unieron en un beso dulce y amoroso al separarnos por la falta de aire el me dijo- Ahora hablando en serio, quiero que nos prometamos que no dudaremos el uno del otro, y que hablaremos si vemos o sabemos algo- dijo y tomo mi meñique con el suyo- promesa del dedo meñique- yo asentí y movimos nuestros brazos

-De acuerdo

-Por cierto mi amor se me había olvidado que Jason me pidió esta mañana hablara con el pero no teníamos tiempo así que mejor me voy a la oficina de él para poder hablar bien

-Ok yo estaré en mi cuarto viendo el material del profesor

-Muy bien, quizá después te vengo a buscar para ir a almorzar al algún restaurant del campus

-Te esperare

Nos volvimos a dar un beso esta vez más corto y él se fue hacia las oficinas del vicerrector y yo volví hacia donde estaban mis amigos para seguir conversando un rato más antes de su próxima clase.

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Edward fue caminando hacia las oficinas, donde hace un mes había conocido su destino estudiantil, al llegar al lugar toco el timbre y para su sorpresa el propio Jason fue el que abrió

-Hola Edward, nuestra secretaria, Claire, está enferma y a mí me toca abrir

-Jejeje de eso me di cuenta, de que me querías hablar- al oír eso la expresión de Jason se puso seria

-Espera un minuto tengo que buscar algo y ya vuelvo- fue un minuto a su escritorio y tomo unas hojas al regreso añadió- listo vamos

Fueron en silencio hacia el cafetín, donde había algunos estudiantes rezagados, Jason llamo a una chica de cabello castaño recogido con una cola alta y con el uniforme del los trabajadores del cafetín

-Buenos días Lucy

-Buenos días Jason, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito el área privada para un asunto muy importante

-Claro suban y ahorita te mando a Ted para que los atiendan

-No prefiero que seas tú la que nos atienda

-De acuerdo, en unos minutos subo, tomen la lista de alimentos y bebidas para que elijan

-Ok

Ambos subieron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada

-Jason esto me está poniendo nervioso, ¿podrías explicarme que pasa?

-Ya voy tranquilo, mira esto- le extendió los papeles que traía consigo- y dime qué opinas de esto

Edward leyó con mucho detenimiento y abrió mucho sus ojos

-Esto no puede ser posible

-Pues lo es amigo

-Tanya nos engaño entonces, con eso de no saber nada

-Si, ella tiene un plan y estoy seguro que es para tenerte a ti, esto lo descubrí el viernes luego de romper con Sheryl me fui a la oficina y allí en la mesa de Al vi esta carpeta, y como tengo acceso a estos datos por mi trabajo los revise y quede incluso más impactado que tu, también hice cálculos con respecto al tiempo de la prueba de la clase de anatomía y me di cuenta que ella respondió mal las preguntas luego que tu y Bella entregaron

-Pero esto es terrible, ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Al, tu y yo

-Y porque no le pediste a Bella que también vinera, ella debe saberlo

-Edward tu mejor que nadie sabes que Bella no soporta ni en pintura a Tanya, si se entraba de esto hubiera gritado como histérica y saldría corriendo a arrancarle el cabello a Tanya, mejor se lo dices tú con tacto, no se llévala a cenar, dale manzanilla o un tilo o lo que se te ocurra para que este tranquila cuando se lo digas

-Tienes razón, yo veré como se lo digo

Luego de eso llego Lucy y ambos pidieron unos capuchinos y siguieron hablando de otros temas

-Edward que le vas a regalar a Bella en su cumpleaños porque es en un par de días

-Aun no sé, pero creo que podría ser algo en el piano compuesto por mí

-Seguro le gustara, por lo menos a mí me gustaba cuando… Sheryl- bajo un poco la cabeza al decir el nombre de su ex, pero luego añadió- en mi cumpleaños cantaba algo a capella que había compuesto para mi, seguro a ella le gustara eso, además es muy especial cuando compartes algo con la persona que quieres

-Tomare tu consejo, ahora toma uno mío… deja el orgullo se que sigues amándola como la primera vez que se conocieron, pídele perdón por tu actitud y vuelve con ella, se necesitan

-Eres muy amable con tu consejo Ed pero aun no me siento listo para hablarle, y si la amo como no tienes una idea y la extraño entre mis brazos pero como te dije quiero esperar a estar más calmado y a que me dolor baje la intensidad, porque que ella también me lastimo con su actitud

-Ok pero piénsalo, y me tengo que ir, le prometí a Bella que la llevaría a almorzar y ya casi es hora, chao y gracias por tu ayuda y la información que me diste

-De nada para eso estamos los amigos, te que vaya bien

Y con eso Edward se fue, a quien se le ocurrió una gran idea con la cual mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, primero tendría el regalo para Bella y segundo ayudaría a que Jason y Sheryl volvieran. De inmediato tomo su celular y escribió un mensaje rápidamente

_**Tengo una idea para juntar a Jason y Sheryl, y además funcionara como mi regalo para Bella, nos vemos en mi habitación esta noche a las 8 pm… CONFIRMEN**_

Y se lo mando a Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice; no tardo ni diez segundos cuando recibió la confirmación de los cuatro, luego mando un mensaje a Sheryl

_**Sheryl, te aviso que tengo una idea para que tu y Jason regresen, si te interesa conocerla mande tu confirmación, la reunión será esta noche a las 8 pm en mi habitación, irán todos menos Bella porque una parte de mi idea la incluye a ella**_

Al rato recibió la confirmación de Sheryl, el plan estaba listo solo faltaba montarlo bien con los demás

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Esto es todo por ahora… vieron yo cumplo mis promesas… como les dije anteriormente mientras mas reviews mas pronto subo… que creen que esté planeando Edward para incluir a Sheryl… digan sus opiniones x reviews jejeje el próximo cap. será sobre el cumpleaños de Bella… al igual que me pueden mandar tomates, flores, amenazas de muerte, entre otras cosas… menos virus ples… nos estamos leyendo**


	24. Algo más x Cumpleaños de Bella

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

_**Palabras en otro idioma**_

**Capitulo 24: Algo más x Cumpleaños de Bella**

Edward paso el resto del día con Bella hasta que a un a las siete y cuarenta se despido de ella, le dio un suave y tierno beso y le dijo que se verían al día siguiente.

Edward se dirigió a su cuarto y las ocho en punto llegaron Alice y Jasper, detrás de ellos llegaron Rosalie y Emmett.

-Bueno Edward ya estamos todos cuéntanos

-Aun falta una persona que es parte clave del plan

-¿Quién es?

-Ya lo sabrán cuando llegue

Al cabo de cinco minutos tocaron a la puerta del cuarto y Edward le abrió la puerta, al verla los demás no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa

-Edward el plan no era relacionado a ella y a Jason, y además de Bella

-Si pero el asusto es que sin Sheryl no haríamos nada, por favor siéntense

Todos obedecieron y al estar todos sentados Edward comenzó a hablar

-Verán el asunto es el siguiente, esta tarde hable con Jason- Sheryl se estremeció- y el me dijo algo que fue lo que me dio la idea, Sheryl le componía canciones a él cuando cumplía años o cuando estaban de aniversario, entonces se me ocurrió que…

-… Que le cante algo para que el me perdone- termino Sheryl comprendiendo el plan- y claro también seria tu regalo para Bella

Edward asintió y todos sonrieron ante el plan tan genial

-Ahora ustedes- dijo señalando al resto- Alice y Rose deben mantener a Bella distraída mientras Emmett, Jasper y yo nos encargamos de arreglar el local donde estaremos- allí él se detuvo pues aun no tenia local

-Edward yo puedo hablar con Sam de La Push, y que nos preste el local, después de todo el tiene unos asuntos pendientes conmigo

-Eso esta genial, pues nosotros tres iremos a La Push a prepararlo todo

**Alice POV**

Antes de terminar la reunión Sheryl se paro y le dijo algo a Edward en el oído y no pude escuchar, pero luego de eso se sonrieron con complicidad

**Narración en 3ra persona**

Luego de la reunión al día siguiente Edward y Sheryl pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde ensayando la canción que presentarían al día siguiente; Sheryl había decidido que ella acompañaría la canción con su guitarra semi acústica, mientras Edward tocaba el piano y el otro músico que se les sumaria esa noche seria un baterista del bar.

El día del cumpleaños Edward recibió a Bella con una ramo de rosas en plena cafetería, lo cual fue visto con ira por Tanya y Mike que desde que se les anuncio quienes serian sus tutores se la pasaban juntos secreteado. Luego de las clases Alice y Rosalie, como les pido Edward, secuestraron a Bella para dejarla presentable para la fiesta de esa noche.

Mientras los chicos con ayuda de Jason terminaron de arreglar el bar, Sam mando a preparar una torta que decía

_Feliz Cumpleaños Bella de parte de tus amigos_

Luego todos se fueron a bañar y a cambiar, volvieron al local, Emmett y Jasper en el Jeep del primero, Jason se fue en su camioneta y Edward se quedo para esperar a las chicas y llevarlas

La primera en aparecer fue Sheryl que llevaba un vestido lila ceñido al cuerpo, que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, y el cabello lo tenía recogido con un moño y al frente dejaba caer unos mechones de sus cabellos lisos.

-Hola Sheryl, te ves muy bella- dijo Edward a su futura compañera de escenario

-Gracias tu tampoco luces nada mal- menciono ella haciéndolo sonrojarse, Edward llevaba una camisa azul cielo con unos botones abiertos dándole una apariencia más sexy, con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta del mismo color

Al rato llegaron las otras tres que faltaban y a Edward casi se le cae la mandíbula al ver a Bella, quien llevaba un vestido azul rey unos centímetros más abajo de la rodilla, tenía un maquillaje ligero y el cabello lo tenía suelto y ondulado

-Wooo… Bella estas… hermosa- dijo el tomándola de la cintura y besándola con pasión

Al separarse ella le dijo- Y tu estas muy guapo mi amor

-Ey no coman frente a las hambrientas- dijo Sheryl causando la risa de las otras dos y el sonrojo de la pareja

-Sheryl- dijeron Edward y Bella a la vez

-Jejeje si Emmett fuera mujer, sería como tu Sheryl- menciono Rosalie aun riendo

-Bueno chicas ya vámonos- dijo Edward ya molesto

-Ok vamos

Edward les abrió la puerta de atrás a las tres chicas, y la del copiloto a la cumpleañera; al estar todas dentro las cerro y volvió a su puesto de piloto.

Como no había tráfico a esa hora llegaron rápido al local.

-Hola Bella Feliz cumpleaños- dijo Sam dándole un abrazo a Bella

-Gracias Sam- le respondió el abrazo

Luego entraron y los demás la felicitaron, todos habían cuadrado no darles los regalos aun, pues querían esperar al regalo de Edward y Sheryl.

El DJ puso música y todos bailaron, hasta que Sheryl llamo al baterista y a Edward para prepararse a empezar, a los minutos Sheryl le dio una señal a Sam para que los anuncie

-Buenas noches a todos y a todas, bienvenidos a La Push el mejor bar, hoy con una celebración importante, los 19 años de Bella Swan- todos aplaudieron y ella se sonrojo- como regalo se le permitió el acceso a este local completamente gratis y además de ser una reunión privada; ahora tengo el gran placer de presentar la primera sorpresa de la noche, una presentación en vivo de Sheryl Denali y Edward Cullen, como regalo a Bella

La susodicha se sorprendió y miro a todos con preguntas en la cara

-Buenas noches, esta canción tiene dos objetivos, uno y el mío personal eres tu princesita, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños y por ende el de Sheryl también, y el otro objetivo te corresponde a ti She

-Pues si el otro objetivo con esta presentación es… pedirle perdón a una persona muy especial para mí, que por culpa de una metida de pata mía, todo se acabo, Jason te pido que me perdones, también quiero que sepas que Te amo y confió en ti… la canción se llama Algo mas disfrútenla

Luego de eso Sheryl tomo su guitarra, Edward se sentó en el piano y el baterista empezó a tocar, después de le unió Edward con el piano

**Sheryl**

A veces pienso que te miento

Cuando te digo que te quiero

Porque esto ya no es querer

A veces creo que he muerto

Cuando no estás y yo despierto

Porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Es algo más, algo que me llena

Algo que no mata ni envenena

Es algo más, algo más que amar

**CORO (ambos)**

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más

Porque somos algo más...

Al finalizar el coro todos estaban sorprendidos de ver a Edward cantar y tocar, además que él y Sheryl se oían muy sincronizados

**Edward**

A veces creo que he vivido

Más de mil años contigo

Porque sé que esto ya no es querer

A veces pienso que es mentira

Por cómo entraste en mi vida

Porque sé que esto ya no es querer

Es algo más, algo que me llena

Algo que no mata ni envenena

Es algo más, algo más que amar

Esta vez Edward canto solo y se le oía una voz de ángel, Bella lloraba de la emoción

**CORO (ambos)**

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más

Porque somos algo más...

**Ambos**

Y yo sé que no es querer

Porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder

Contigo olvido lo que es temer

Acaso no sabes que tú eres para mí

La noche, el día en mí vivir

La sangre en mis venas

Lo doy todo por ti

Contigo el mundo no tiene final

Y el tiempo no se nos va a acabaaaar

**CORO (ambos)**

Es algo más que la distancia

Que el dolor y la nostalgia

Sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

Que tus manos me enamoren

Y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más

Porque somos algo más...

Porque somos algo más…

Al finalizar la canción todos aplaudieron y más de uno tenía lagrimas por el hermoso dúo que hicieron Edward y Sheryl.

Jason se le acerco a Sheryl y le tendió la mano a su ex, quien la tomo y se bajo del escenario

-Esa canción fue muy bella, ¿Cuándo la compusiste?

-A finales les mes pasado

-y ¿Por qué no la cantaste?

-Porque quería esperar a mañana

-Catorce de Septiembre día que cumplíamos 1 año y 7 meses de novios

-Si quería que fuera mi regalo pero creo que esta ocasión es mejor, y dime aceptas mis disculpas

-No Sheryl acepta tu las mías, por ser tan tonto con mi actitud, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado, cada día y cada noche te he extrañado y he llorado por tu ausencia

-Ok yo te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí

-De acuerdo… entonces ¿quieres volver a ser mi novia?

-MM.… déjame pensarlo- dijo ella jugando pero no pudo continuar pues él le dio un beso, al separarse ella respondí

-Y bien ya lo pensaste ¿verdad?

-Si a ambas preguntas mi amor

Se volvieron a besar y todos estaban viendo la escena tan linda (o mejor dicho cursi jejeje)

El resto de la velada fue perfecta, Jason y Sheryl estaban como si nunca hubieran peleado y fueron el objetivo de las burlas impertinentes de Emmett, Edward y Bella también estaban muy acaramelados bailando

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Que les pareció la sorpresa de la canción… y a Edward cantando… esa canción refleja todo lo que estos dos intérpretes sienten por sus respectivas parejas… les informo que pronto comenzaran los problemas con Tanya y Mike**

**Ya saben espero sus reviews comentando que les parece**


	25. El plan malvado

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada****sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 25: El plan malvado**

Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, en la universidad dos personas rubias en un cuarto decorado al estilo de una mujer estabas hablando.

-No puedo creer que Edward le haya dado ese ramo tan espectacular a la insípida de Bella

-Lo sé, a mí, y también me dio molestia que el tal Cullen se fuera en su auto con ella todos arreglados, de seguro fueron a celebrar el cumpleaños de esa belleza

-Ni me lo recuerdes, tenemos que hacer algo para separarlos de una vez por todas

-Tienes razón Tanya ¿pero qué hacer?

-Quizá podríamos meterles cizaña sobre el otro, después de todo tenemos dos días a solas con ellos ¿no lo crees Mike?

-Suena buena idea, pero no creo que ellos nos crean a menos que tengamos los pelos en la mano, así que debemos fabricarlas con encuentros "casuales"- dijo Mike haciendo comillas con sus dedos al decir lo ultimo

-Perfecto y de esa manera poder separarlos y asegurarnos que no vuelvan más nunca y se queden con nosotros jejeje- Tanya sonrió maliciosamente igual que Mike

-Lo pondremos en práctica la próxima semana

-Claro

-Ok nos vemos mañana en clases

-Bien nos vemos chao

Y Mike se fue dejando a Tanya sola en su habitación

……**Mientras en la fiesta……**

-Bella, Edward tienen las orejas rojas- dijo Jason abrazando a Sheryl de la cintura

-Si seguro alguien está mal hablando de nosotros- dijo un poco supersticioso Edward

-Edward mi amor deja las supersticiones- dijo Bella riéndose de lo dicho por su novio

-Por ti lo que sea- Edward pego su frente a la de ella, entonces empezó a sonar El Amor de Tito "El Bambino" y Edward le dijo- Ven vamos a bailar, esa canción es muy bella

-Vamos contigo- añadió Jason tomando de la mano a Sheryl

-Amor ¿Qué tal te pareció la canción?- pregunto Edward a Bella en el oído haciéndola estremecer

-Hermosa

-Claro no tanto como tú mi niña, la parte que yo cante la compuse yo, el resto lo hizo Sheryl; no sé si te diste cuenta

-Si mi vida me di cuenta, porque yo siento lo mismo que he vivido más de cien años contigo, y además me sorprendo aun de cómo llegaste a mi vida

Cuando Bella termino de decir eso Edward capturo sus labios en un beso dulce, romántico, pero a la vez apasionado y profundo

Al terminar la canción aun seguían besándose hasta que el aire les falto y a regañadientes se alejaron y se volvieron a sentar con los recién reconciliados que también estaban muy ocupados. Al separarse Edward le pregunto algo que llamo la atención de todos pues era una pregunta en común

-¿Cuándo se hicieron novios ustedes dos? Obviamente antes de hoy

-Bueno yo conocí a esta belleza en el vuelo hacia aquí en primer semestre, y al saber que estudiaríamos en la misma universidad comenzamos a hablar junto con mis amigos James y Victoria, y junto a los de ella que son Laurent y Stephanie; nos fuimos haciendo amigos hasta que me tuve que sincerar conmigo que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de ella

-Y yo igual por él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo así que decidí componer algo para él, algo que le dijera que lo amo, ojo esto nunca lo hice con mis anteriores novios, solo llegaba y le decía ey me gustas quieres salir; pero con el sentí que debía ser diferente pues era mi mejor amigo y además es muy especial

-Entonces el 14 de febrero se organizo una especie de festival en la ciudad y la universidad lo dio libre, así que fuimos juntos y para mi sorpresa y para el resto de nuestros amigos el evento de clausura seria Sheryl, pues se paro y dijo textualmente "Buenas noches, esta canción se las quiero dedicar a todos los enamorados pero principalmente a un chico del cual estoy enamorada, y es Jason"… yo la vi a los ojos y no vi ni pisca de duda en sus ojos y creo que ella tampoco en los míos porque sonrió y empezó a cantar.

**Flash Back**

-La canción que voy a cantar se llama Solo a tu lado quiero vivir… disfrútenla

Ya sé porque estas dudando

Se lo que vas a pensar

¿Será este un amor eterno?

¿Será un amor de verdad?

Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender

Que parece una locura

Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer

El amor de mi vida eres tú

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris

Dime qué hacer si no estás aquí

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Te mostrare lo que siento

De lo infinito el final

Pido tu mano y prometo

Por siempre te voy a amar

Aunque sé que esto no es fácil de entender

Que parece una locura

Aunque se que es muy difícil de creer

El amor de mi vida eres tú

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris

Dime qué hacer si no estás aquí

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Sin ti mi cielo se vuelve gris

Dime qué hacer si no estás aquí

Solo a tu lado quiero vivir

Al terminar la canción, todo el público aplaudió y más de una pareja se abrazaron

**Fin Flash Black**

-Luego de esa canción, la busque detrás del escenario y le di un beso y salimos de allí, para un lugar más solo y nos confesamos totalmente nuestras emociones para luego se pareja hasta hace unos días

-Que bella historia y todo paso el día del amor- dijeron las chicas con los ojos inundados por las lágrimas

-Si, miren será mejor que cantemos cumpleaños y nos vallamos, que mañana hay clases y ya es tarde para ustedes

-De acuerdo- en eso Sam llego con la torta y cantaron la clásica "Feliz Cumpleaños" acompañados por la guitarra de Sheryl

Luego de todos comer torta se fueron así: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper en el carro del primero; Edward y Bella junto con todos los regalos que iban desde ropa hasta libros en el carro de él y Sheryl y Jason en el carro del último.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok se que esta corto pero es necesario para conocer el plan de los malos contra nuestra pareja favorita… espero que les haya gustado y que dejen muchos reviews para estar feliz… y si me tarde fue porque la inspiración me fallo cuando más la necesitaba es que no soy muy buena para las maldades jejeje… **

Lola Hale Cullen**: Yo no pienso que seas pesada ni tampoco te llamo pesada… amo los reviews pues me encanta ver que a la gente le gustan mis locuras… y me hace feliz cuando las personas me comenta… y yo también me imagine la música y claro esta a Edward tocándola me pareció genial por eso lo escribí jejeje**

**Nos estamos leyendo en el próximo cap.**


	26. Comienzan las Tutorías

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 26: Comienzan las Tutorías**

Luego de la fiesta el resto de los días pasaron normales, y gracias a las chismosas de la universidad ya todos sabían que Jason y Sheryl habían vuelto. El viernes luego de clases estaban todos reunidos inclusos algunos amigos de Jason y Sheryl.

-Jason me tienes sorprendido- decía con una sonrisa James, quien junto a Victoria estaban en la mesa donde normalmente se sientan Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice; y junto a ellos también estaban Stephanie y Laurent que eran parte de las amistades de Sheryl

-Soy una caja de sorpresas James- dijo el aludido con el sarcasmo impregnado en cada silaba

-Enserio ¿verdad Vicky?... She tienes suerte de que el este tan enamorado de ti- ella se sonrojo ante ese comentario- porque la ultima novia que tubo antes de la universidad no le hizo ni la quinta parte de lo paso contigo y el apenas y le habla, de verdad, solo la saluda por ser su vecina y por ser caballero porque sino no se transmitirían palabra alguna

-Si eso lo puedo testificar, de verdad que ni le dirige la palabra por más de un segundo

Todos reían ante los comentarios de los dos mejores amigos de Jason; Edward aunque no lo tratase aun del todo, ya no veía a James como una amenaza con respecto a su novia pero aun estaba alerta por si le lanzaba alguna mirada rara o un gesto en doble sentido, y además cuando el andaba cerca siempre la mantenía con la mano entre la suya o alrededor de su cintura, ella trataba de no reírse por la actitud de Edward pero se le dificultaba cada día mas.

-Ey Edward ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas?

-Si claro

Ambos se apartaron un poco del grupo y luego Edward hablo- Aja dime Jason

-¿ya le contaste a Bella sobre Tanya y lo que te conté de ella?

-No, y aun no se lo quiero decir, porque ahora que me toca ser su tutor podré averiguar mejor que desea

-Ella te desea ti Edward entiéndelo ella le interesas y mucho por lo que veo, pues se tomo muchas molestias para llegar a ti

-¿se lo has comentado a Sheryl?

-No, hemos estado muy ocupados recuperando los días perdidos

-Ah OK

-Pero si quieres no le cuento

-Seria bueno que ella también lo sepa para poder planear algo entre los tres ¿no crees?

-Claro, quizá esta noche le cuento o mas tarde

-OK

Regresaron a la mesa con sus respectivas parejas y pasaron la tarde hablando y echando broma, ya en la noche el grupo de primer semestre quedo en salir al día siguiente junto a Jason y Sheryl, el resto de los de tercero se quedarían o irían a otro lugar.

…En el cuarto de Jason…

Jason y Sheryl se sentaron en la cama de el y Jason decidió hablar

-Mi amor, tengo algo que decirte

-Dime

-Pues es sobre Edward y Bella

-Que paso con ella- pregunto Sheryl algo nerviosa por la actitud de su novio

-Déjame que te cuente, recuerdas el día que rompimos

-Mi amor… sabes que no me gusta recordar eso

-Si lo se She… pero es importante, porque el fin de semana de eso fui a la oficina de Al y paso eso…

Flash Back

-Bueno días Jason ¿Cómo amaneces?

-Buenos días, Al… bien ¿y tú?

-Eh… bien también… emm… Jason…. ¿Qué paso el viernes con Sheryl?

-Adivina…

-Terminaste con ella ¿no es así?

-Si

-Cuanto lo siento… no creí que algo tan inofensivo causaría la ruptura de una relación tan linda y tan respetada en el campus…

-Al ya basta- dijo Jason controlando las lagrimas ante las palabras de su jefe- ¿Dónde está el expediente académico de Tanya Guns?

-Lo estoy revidando en este preciso momento ¿Por qué lo necesitas?

-Si, es que el viernes lo estuve viendo y me llamo la atención su historial académico en primaria y secundaria

-A mi también, y es extraño porque desde primer grado hasta ultimo de secundaria ella solo saco puros 10 o "A", y eximio Biología, Química, Química Orgánica, Física, Salud, y otras materias de la parte de ciencias, de hecho nosotros y otras universidades de renombre le mandamos becas pero ella las rechazo todas, pero acepto Twilight porque le gusto el pensum de medicina

-Así es, y lo más raro es que revise su examen de Anatomía y ella las estaba contestando todas correctas pero luego en las últimas preguntas las respondió mal y decidí llamar a James y él me dijo que el tiempo de Edward y Bella fue el más rápido, ¿Qué tal si ella las respondió mal por algún plan? porque según mis cálculos las preguntas que no respondió bien fue luego de verlos a los dos salir del salón

-¿Cuál será su plan?

-No se pero tiene que ver con Edward, porque ella el primer día que lo vio le "hecho los perro" o sea lo trato de seducir y Bella hizo una escenita de celos antes de ellos ser novios

-Jejeje yo imagine que ellos lo serian, se les leía en el rostro, como paso también contigo y con…- pero Alphonse se cayó pues estaba a punto de meter la pata, de nuevo- Ups lo siento Jason no fue mi intención

-Tranquilo, ahora debo advertir a Edward de que quizá Tanya les quiera hacer algo a ellos dos, me voy a desayunar y luego regreso

-¿Y tus clases?

-Tengo en la tarde, y te haces llamar vicerrector académico- dijo sonriendo burlonamente, pero esa sonrisa no llego a sus ojos, que seguían tristes

-OK nos vemos en un rato pequeño- dijo Al con una sonrisa

Fin Flash Back

Al terminar de contar todo lo ocurrido la cara de Sheryl mostraba ira

-Como se atreve esa ridícula a trata de separar a mis amigos, pero ya me conocerá, o mas bien conocerá mi mano porque le daré la cachetada mas grande que le hayan dado en su triste y patética vida, y además de arrancarle algunos cabellos que de seguro son pintados…- pero no pudo seguir porque Jason le tapo la boca con un beso para que se calmara, lo cual funciono.

Al separarse el le dice- Mi vida veo que te molestaste y aunque ame verte así de roja por la ira o la pena, debía callarte o despertarías a medio edificio

-Jeje jeje… muy gracioso Jason, pero que te puedo decir me puse muy molesta con esa… esa… cero a la izquierda de la Tanya

-OK te entiendo princesa pero ahora debemos ver como hacemos para que ella no se salga con la suya, y ayudar a nuestros amigos

-Muy fácil, vamos Bella, Rose, Ali y yo y le damos su merecido con los bates de Jasper, Quil, Embry y Edward y problema resuelto

-No conocía tu lado violento… pero admito que lo amo- le dio un beso y añadió al separarse- ahora no podemos usar la violencia- ella dio un puchero de molestia- jeje lo siento pero si lo haces me tocaría expulsarlas por dañar a una tipa que "no hizo nada" y no me lo perdonaría y menos Ed, Jazz y Emmett. Debemos pensar en algo no violento para sacar a Tanya

-Que mala suerte, pero quizá luego que la expulsen podría hacerle daño

-She querida debes dejar los cafés dobles

Luego de eso se quedaron un rato un rato mas juntos hasta que ya era muy tarde para ella estar allí

El resto del fin de semana paso muy rápido y el lunes llego, para Bella seria la primera Tutoría con Mike, lo cual la tenia muy estresada, no solo por el hecho de dar clases sino que ella no desea estar a solas con Mike.

A la hora de la clase Edward como apoyo moral la acompaño hasta donde Mike, estarían en el salón de Anatomía.

-Bueno mi amor, suerte- le dijo Edward haciendo énfasis en la palabra mi amor lo cual le dio a Mike más rabia; pero la demostración aun no acababa pues Edward le planto un beso apasionado a Bella, tan apasionado fue el beso que haría derretir un Iceberg macizo.

-Nos vemos- dijo Bella aun mareada por el beso

Allí fue cuando Mike se dio cuenta que el plan de Tanya no seria muy eficaz a menos que se creen bien las "pruebas" así que luego tendría que hablar con la bruja (ups se me salio… je jeje)… tendría que hablar con ella (ustedes saben quien, ;)…)

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado y que saturen mi correo con sus opiniones… quiero agradecer a las personas que me dejaron Reviews y a las que nos les pido que dejen algo así sea "Te estoy leyendo… bye" miren que tengo el sueño de llegar a los 300 y cada día estamos mas cerca así que pls dejen algo para cumplirlo… ahora si denle al cuadro verde que esta abajo… nos estamos leyendo… si alguien tiene sugerencias serán bien recibidas**


	27. El plan contra la arpia

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada****sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 27: El plan contra la arpía**

**Bella POV**

Luego de semejante beso de Edward me quede un rato aturdida, al recuperarme pude empezar la tutoría con Mike. El pobre no sabía casi nada, por no decir nada, de los temas por lo que decidí enseñarle desde el principio.

Mike mostró signos de haber entendido lo que le explique por lo que decidí, bajo mi propio riesgo, mandarle una tarea para que me la entregara el miércoles; al salir al pasillo vi a mi novio esperándome con un vaso de café y mi dulce favorito.

Cuando llegue junto a él le di un suave beso y él me entrego el vaso y el dulce a cambio de cuaderno y libros. Caminamos en silencio hacia afuera del edificio; afuera ya estaban esperándonos Alice, Rose, Emmett y Jazz.

-Bella ¿Qué tal te fue con "Newton"?- pregunto Emmett con sarcasmo en la última palabra

-Muy bien Emmy, gracias por preguntar- le respondí con el mismo sarcasmo

-Guerra de sarcasmos ¿Eh?- menciono Alice con una risita

-Jejeje… si Alice, Edward podemos hablar en privado

-Claro mi amor

Caminamos un poco y decidí hablar

-Edward yo quiero que tú me expliques porque ese beso tan fogoso, claro no me molesto ese beso tan fogoso- aclare porque vi en sus ojos un rastro de tristeza- pero me pareció muy raro para lo que estamos acostumbrados

-Eso es muy fácil de explicar, veras yo no estoy dispuesto a que Mike Newton se le ocurra coquetearte, porque tu eres solo mía y quería que él lo supiera de nuestros propios labios, literalmente… claro está- dijo eso en un tono muy sensual a mi oído, y yo me tuve que controlar para no híper ventilar, Dios este hombre me tiene loca.

-OK pero sabes que me debes una

-¿Así?... ¿Y qué será?- pregunto un poco más cerca de mí y aun mas seductoramente

-Eh… pues que mañana con Tanya me permitas demostrarle que tu eres solo mío también- el sonrió abiertamente ante mi comentario, luego redujo nuestra distancia a cero

Al separarnos añadió- ¿Nada mas?- yo negué y añadió- OK, hecho… sorpréndeme

Yo le guiñe el ojo y el volvió a sonreír.

**Edward POV**

Cuando Bella propuso lo de mostrarle a Tanya que yo soy solo suyo, sonreí con satisfacción, pues ella, aunque no conociera el asunto de esa tramposa, no se queda atrás para mostrar las garras, y eso era algo que me encantaba de mi morena favorita.

Luego de mis últimas palabras nos separamos y fuimos a reunirnos con los demás pues esta noche saldríamos todos juntos al cine, y cuando digo todos es porque Sheryl y Jason vienen. Ellos desde que volvieron están inseparables, aunque no sé hasta qué punto y tampoco quiero saberlo.

Iríamos en 2 carros, en el mío y el de Emmett, porque Jason no quería sacar su carro.

-OK ¿Quién se viene conmigo?- pregunto mi hermano, Alice, Jasper y Rose levantaron la mano- Bueno suban, Rose te voy a ayudar

-Bien Jason y Sheryl van conmigo y Bella

Nos montamos en mi volvo, y Bella encendió el reproductor de música y partimos.

-¿Qué película vamos a ver hoy?- pregunto Bella

-La montaña embrujada… protagonizada por "The Rock"

-¿Es de terror?

-No Bells, es de Disney, así que cálmate; pero no te contare la sinopsis porque no arruinare la pelicula para los otros 2- dijo Sheryl señalándonos a Jason y a mi

-Que considerada eres Delani

-Ya basta Cullen- nos empezamos a jugar mientras Bella y Jason se reían un rato

Al llegar me puse a buscar puesto y casualmente un puesto salió al lado del carro de mi hermano, que ya estaba arriba comprando las entradas de los ocho.

Al llegar al piso del cine Emmett nos dio las entradas e hicimos la cola para las cotufas, los refrescos y demás chucherías, y a la hora estuvimos entrando a la película

**3ra Persona**

En la universidad Tanya estaba reunida con sus amigas, hablando de banalidades, cuando en eso llego Mike.

-Tanya necesito hablar contigo algo serio- las chicas se vieron a la cara y luego Tanya se paro

Ambos caminaron hasta una distancia prudente para no ser oídos por las demás.

-¿Qué es tan importante como para interrumpirme Mike?

-Es sobre el fulano plan de separación que hicimos contra la parejita mas envidia de la universidad, o sea Edward y Bella

-¿Qué paso con ellos?

-Que hoy me dieron un espectáculo privado, en primera fila- ella lo miro extrañada y él le dijo- Se dieron un beso tan fogoso que creo que derretirían un Iceberg y eso se queda corto; incluso hasta afirmaría que se besaron el alma de lo poderoso que fue, y este par de ojos azules lo vieron… por lo que creo que el plan va en picada

-Demonios y ¿ahora qué haremos?

-No se Tanya, si lo supiera lo habría pensado en el momento

-Lo dudo Mike, pero creo que el plan no debe cambiar a pesar de que esos dos se la pasen besándose por el campus, y creo que tengo una idea excelente, ya veras Mike, ahora déjame que debo continuar mi conversación

-Si me voy Tanya, luego me dices que pensaste

…Luego del cine…

Todos se fueron en los mismo carros en los que salieron de la universidad, y al llegar cada quien se fue a su habitación para descansar luego de un día agotador.

…Al Día siguiente…

A la hora del desayuno, Bella al saber que ese día Edward debía ver a Tanya decidió pedirles ayuda a sus amigas para mostrarle a Tanya que Edward es todo suyo, así que les dijo

-Chicas luego de clases reunión en mi cuarto urgente allí les explico- las dos asintieron y Sheryl se metió

-Bells ¿también puedo ir yo?

-Claro entre mas mejor

-Ok gracias

Al finalizar las clases Edward le dice a Bella- ¿Mi amor vamos a comer?

-Ok pero luego me debo ir a reunir un rato con Rose, Sheryl y Alice para hablar cosas de chicas

-Esta bien, de todos modos yo debo terminar de preparar mi clase con Tanya- dijo el pronunciando el nombre de ella con desagrado

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro

Y ambos tomados de la mano salieron rumbo a la cafetería; comieron tranquilamente y sin hablar de nada desagradable, hasta que Bella termino

-Bueno mi amor me tengo q ir, nos vemos a la hora de tu clase para acompañarte

-Si mi guardiana favorita- dijo el en tono de broma

-Muy gracioso Cullen- dicho eso le dio un suave beso en los labios y se fue

Camino un poco hasta llegar a su edificio y al subir a su departamento vio a las tres esperándola

-Me sorprenden lo puntales que son amigas… pases

Las cuatro entraron y se sentaron en la cama de Bella

-Ok chicas el asunto por el que están aquí es porque…

-…Necesitas ayuda para mostrarle a Tanya que Edward es tuyo y que ella no puede interferir entre ustedes- dijo Sheryl y todas las miraron asombradas- dejen de verme así, que como novia del asistente de Al me entero de lo que pasa en la universidad en cuestiones académicas claro esta

-Bueno eso mismo que dijo She, que me recomiendan chicas

-Déjame pensar Bells- dijo Alice poniéndose en una pose semejante a la de "El Pensador" y las demás también empezaron a pensar hasta que Alice se le ocurrió algo- lo que debes hacer es…

El resto de la tarde las chicas se la pasaron metidas en el cuarto de Alice dando los últimos toques a su genial plan

-¿Y crees que esto funcione Alice?- pregunto Bella un poco nerviosa

-Segura cien por ciento… esto funciona o yo me dejo de llamar Mary Alice Brandon

-Bella sabes que Ali tiene un sexto sentido para esas cosas así que no le discutas

-Lo se Rose

Al terminar Bella salio del cuadro de su mejor amiga y al salir vio que Edward ya la esperaba; al verla el casi se desmaya.

Edward POV

Ya estaba abajo esperando a Bella para así saber que planeo ella para que Tanya deje de meterse entre nosotros.

Al rato la vi salir y casi me desmayo al verla, estaba muuuy bella, mas de lo habitual. Llevaba una minifalda de jeans que dejaba ver sus bellas y bien formadas piernas, arriba una blusa de color azul cielo con un escote en V no muy pronunciado que la hacia verse muy sexy sin llegar a ser vulgar y de zapatos… Dios Bella tenía unos tacones no muy altos que la hacían verse estilizada; de maquillaje estaba sencillo un poco de base, un rubor, un poco de rimel y un brillo en los labios.

-Edward ¿estas bien mi amor?- me pregunto ella seguro viendo mi cara de embobado

-Emm… si vamos que se hace tarde… por cierto estas muy bella- ella se sonrojo y yo la abrace para besarla pero me rechazo poniendo uno de sus delicados y suaves dedos en mis labios

-Aun no mi amor- yo sonreí y sin soltar mi abrazo del todo nos encaminamos hacia el salón.

Al llegar ya Tanya me esperaba llevaba una camisa de tiras color roja y una micro falda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y de calzado unos tacones rojos también.

-Hola Edward- me saludo tratando de sonar sexy

-Hola Tanya, ahorita entro

-Ok- dijo ella mirando con desprecio a mi Bella

-Hasta aquí puedo solo- dije en son de broma

-Esta bien mi amor, te estaré esperando- me dijo ella de forma muy pero muy sensual, tanto así que me hizo estremecer, luego me abrazo del cuello y yo a ella de la cintura; su rostro se acerco al Mio y me beso en la comisura de los labios luego separo su rostro del Mio y yo me quede con ganas de mas

-Ven aquí- le dije acercando mi rostro para besarla pero se aparto y yo la mire entre molesto y confundido

-Te besare a la hora de salida, así me extrañas mas

-Yo te extraño con o sin besos

-De todos modos, quiero que me anheles un poco cielo- luego aparto sus brazos de mi cuello y yo de su cintura

-Al menos un ultimo beso- dije casi en suplicas

-De acuerdo solo uno- volví a sonreír y la pegue contra la pared y la bese con pasión y deseo, sentí una mirada tras de mi y al voltear vi a Tanya con cara de molestia y de reojo vi como Bella sonreía triunfalmente

-Nos vemos nena, estaré pensando en ti- le di un beso corto y me metí en el salón.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Lo se lo se… no tengo perdón pero se los pido de rodilla si así lo desean… PERDOOOOOONNN…. Verán lo que paso es que la inspiración me abandono para tomarse unas vacaciones sin mi permiso y se que yo prometí que al tener los 10 Reviews subiría pero al llegar mis inspiración se fue, segundo pase 3 días enferma del estomago y luego en mi querida Caracas (ciudad donde vivo en Venezuela) sufrió a las 4: 30 AM un temblor de 5.4 y 4 replicas así que esta ha sido una mala semana pero gracias a 3 amigas llamadas: Liss, Glory y Pau la inspiración volvió y ya volveré a actualizar como ustedes mis fieles lectoras se lo merecen… perdón de nuevo… les aseguro que no se repite… por cierto** Lola Hale Cullen**… en el Reviews no salio tu MSN pero si quieres te pasas por mi perfil y agregar mi MSN… nos estaremos leyendo… y ahora dejen sus Reviews con sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, flores o lo que deseen pero dejen que no saben cuanto amo ver una alerta de Reviews en mi correo**


	28. Plan:Separar a Bella y Edward ¿Funciono?

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 28:**** Plan: Separar a Bella y Edward… ¿Funciona?**

**Edward POV**

Luego de lo que paso en el pasillo minutos antes de que comenzara mi tutoría con Tanya, no me podía concentrar, a la media hora ya estaba mas concentrado y pude darle los datos a Tanya; que por cierto no se veía tan perdida como aparentaban sus notas del pasado mes, si no hubiera sabido de su historial académico me habría sorprendido por lo "rápido" que aprende.

A la hora de salir le dije- Bueno Tanya, es todo por hoy, has las actividades 5 y 6 de la guía y el jueves me la entregas ya lista para corregirlas

-Ok Eddie- Dios que horrible suena eso salido de sus labios- ¿me podrías dar tu numero de teléfono? Por si tengo una duda

-Claro no hay problema- se lo anote en el cuaderno y añadí- me tengo que ir, nos vemos Tanya

-Bye

Al salir, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver a mi ángel, que tenia puesta la misma ropa de hace unas horas.

-Hola mi amor- dije acercándome a ella lentamente

-Hola- me dijo ella con una hermosa y dulce sonrisa

Al llegar donde ella estaba la abrace y le di un beso, no tan apasionado como hace unas horas pero si con una cantidad suficiente de pasión, luego nos tuvimos que separar porque el aire nos faltaba.

-¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto ella mientras le daba pequeños besos en la cara

-Bien… pero… sabes que… no me pude concentrar… por pensar en ti…- me detuve en mis besos para ver que estaba con las mejilla rojas, reí bajito y me separe de ella menos por un brazo que seguía sujeto a su cintura- vámonos señorita, que debo agradecer a Alice esa idea que tuvo y además esa ropa que te dio

-Tan obvio fue que esa idea no era mía- yo asentí y ella rio bajito

-Pero me pareció una maravillosa sorpresa mi vida

-Espero que Tanya haya entendido la "indirecta"- dijo lo ultimo haciendo comillas con sus dedos

-Yo también, al igual que Mike

**Narración**** en 3ra persona**

Luego que Tanya saliera del salón y ver otra escenita de Edward y Bella, se fue echando chispas por los ojos, camino hasta llegar a donde estaban sus amigas.

-Asssh esa ridícula de Isabella Swan… como se atreve a hacer esa escena con MI Edward… me las va a pagar ¡¡¡UNA POR UNA!!!- llego gritando como una loca y todos se le quedaron viendo como eso mismo

-Tanya por Dios cálmate- le pido Lauren pues medio mundo las veía con cara de WTF

-Es que no puedo Lauren, porque esa zorra casi… es que no puedo ni decirlo… uuuuyyy como la odio… pero me las pagara ya lo verán- dijo con cara de loca.

-Jess vamos a llevar a Tanya a otro lugar porque nos van a vetar del cafetín por los que no queda de vida universitaria y quién sabe si hasta a nuestras hijas o hijos

Las tres se fueron a un lugar menos concurrido.

-Aja Tanya… ya te puedes desahogar con tus rabietas, por el desamor

Pero en vez de que ella se batiera de nuevo saco de su bolsillo su celular y le dio a llamar

-Alo… Mike… mira necesito que nos veamos… ahorita mismo porque lo preguntas… ¿de qué tarea me hablas?... ¿Qué?... la Swan te mando tarea jajaja… no me hagas reír… ok ok… entonces ¿nos podemos ver ahorita?... ¿Cuántos te faltan?.... ok en lo que termines hablamos, búscame en el jardín frente al edificio de ciencias… bye- luego tranco y les mostro a sus amigar su cuaderno- miren lo que tengo aquí

-¿El teléfono de Edward?- dijo Lauren impresionada

-Si, me lo dio hace rato… y lo usare para mi plan de separación

-¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Eso no se los puedo decir ahorita pero en lo que ocurra ya sabrán bien chicas, ahora me tengo que ir

-Ok chao nos vemos más tarde

Tanya se fue hasta el lugar de encuentro, y espero unos minutos hasta que Mike apareció

-Bueno Mike siéntate- el obedeció y Tanya continuo- te llame porque vamos a hablar de mi plan para separar a Edward y Bella…

Luego de una hora de hablar y planear bien el asunto ambos se despiden y se retiran a sus habitaciones.

…**Al ****día siguiente a la hora de las tutorías…**

Mike llega a la tutoría y Bella ya estaba allí, sola pues luego de lo que paso la clase pasada, Edward ya no creía que ella necesitara chaperón para la entrada, aunque le prometió ir a buscarla a la hora en que terminara

-Buenas tardes Bella- la saludo Mike muy sonriente al verla sola

-Buenas tardes Mike- le dijo ella con una sonrisa amable

Luego la tutoría paso más rápido que la anterior pues ya Mike había captado que debía hacer.

-Bueno Mike debo felicitarte has hecho la tarea correctamente y además has mejorado mucho tu desempeño

-Gracias Bella- luego Mike ve por la ventana del jardín a Tanya que aborda a Edward y dice- Bella ¿ese de allí no es Edward?- pregunta de forma inocente señalando en dirección al mencionado

Bella sigue el dedo de Newton y dice- Si ese es Edward, pero ¿Qué hace Tanya allí con él?

-Bueno Bella no quiero sonar chismoso pero he oído que a él le gusta Tanya, y que se ven a escondidas, y también dicen que pretende dejarte porque ya no puede ocultar sus sentimientos por Tanya- al oír eso los ojos de Bella se cristalizaron por las lagrimas que deseaban salir

-Eso no puede ser- dijo viendo su pulsera- no lo puedo creer

-Eso fue lo que oí Bells… pero creo que debes consultarlos con él, porque de seguro escuche mal… y no es tu Edward sino otro- Bella no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y algunas salieron, y Mike siguiendo el plan de Tanya la abrazo.

…**A fuera, Minutos antes…**

Edward estaba sentado en el cafetín solo, esperando a que fuera la hora de ir a buscar a su novia; solo faltaban unos minutos para irse cuando Tanya lo intercepta

-Hola Edward podemos hablar unos minutos, es sobre el asunto de la tarea que me mandaste

-Claro dime, pero que sea rápido- dijo el viendo el reloj, Tanya se le acerca un poco para que el lea lo que ella le pregunta

Luego de pasados unos dos minutos la consulta termina y Edward se va.

Al llegar ve que Bella no ha salido y revisa su reloj, y ya se suponía que había salido, así que decido ver por la ventana del salón y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, Bella estaba abrazada a Mike.

………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

**Eso es todo por ahora… el próximo cap. será un POV de Bella sobre lo que vio y sintió y no les cuento mas… dejes sus súper reviews… se aceptan amenazas de muerte, flores, pero no manden virus ¿ok?... nos estamos leyendo… y con respecto a una chica que se pregunto ¿para qué sirven los reviews?... pues la respuesta es muy simple… son sus comentarios sobre qué les parece las historias que leen… si es un asco o son geniales o si quieren matar a la autora por dejar suspenso o su la adoran porque escribió un final feliz… entre otras cosas... hasta el próximo cap. que según mis muse será pronto… quiero agradecer a mi amiga **Glory **por esta idea malvada que acaban de leer aunque tiene mis retoques… y si ustedes desean agregar algo solo lo ponen en sus wonder reviews**


	29. Tenemos que Hablar

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 29: Tenemos que Hablar**

**Bella POV**

No lo podía creer, mi Edward no me podía haber hecho eso tan terrible que Mike me había dicho, donde quedaron sus promesas de amor, sus hermosos y tiernos regalos, no lo comprendo, tenía que hablar con él, como lo prometimos.

Me separe de Mike pues sentí una mirada penetrante muy conocida por mi; Edward estaba viéndonos por la ventana.

-Bueno Mike, gracias ahora para la próxima clase tráeme un cuestionario con todo lo que hablamos hoy, pues el miércoles el profesor te va ha hacer una prueba

-¿QUUUUEEEEE? Pe… Pero… Bella…. No…. No… No… Podre- me dijo Mike con la cara tan pálida que parecía un vampiro, me dio risa verlo así pero me contuve

-Calma Mike lo harás bien, ya terminamos por hoy

-Ok Bella, nos vemos, y verifica lo que hablamos no quisiera que tu y Edward terminaran- Mike no me sonó muy sincero pero él no tiene motivos para que yo dudara de él.

-Gracias Mike

Salí y allí esta Edward, con el rostro serio y sus hermosos ojos cerrados, hasta que oyó mis pasos hacia el

-Edward

-Bella

-Tenemos que hablar- el asintió y en silencio nos fuimos caminando hasta llegar a nuestro jardín secreto- Edward vamos a conversar de manera sincera tu y yo, porque esto es algo serio

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo Bella, ¿Qué hacías abrasada a Mike Newton?- comenzó el tomándome desprevenida

-Pues él me comento algo de ti que me dio mucho dolor y no pude evitar llorar- le dije mientras ocultaba mi rostro y unas lagrimas rebeldes deseaban salir, luego levante un poco la vista y su rostro estaba más suave

-¿Qué te dijo de mi, amor?- dijo un poco más tierno

-Dijo… dijo que oyó que me pesabas dejar por Tanya y que me estabas usando…- allí me quebré y rompí en llanto, no lo pude controlar más, el tan solo pensar en eso me hacía sentir terriblemente mal, pero también lo podía entender ella es mucho más bella que yo, seguramente Edward se dio cuenta de eso y se arrepintió de haberme hecho su novia, estaba esperando que el dijera algo pero no paso; levante mi cara y lo vi con los ojos llenos de ira, y puede oír un ruido desde el fondo de su garganta, un gruñido de furia

-Ese maldito como se atreve a decirte eso, esa es la más negra de las blasfemias; mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo… TODO eres tú, que no te quede la menor duda de mi amor por ti, ya te lo dije y te lo repetiré las veces que sean necesaria para que tu cerebro y tu corazón entiendan a la perfección que mi único amor real eres tú, mi Bella- a pesar de sus esfuerzos la voz se le quebró en varias ocasiones y unas lagrimas salieron de sus bellos y profundos ojos- Bella hay algo que quiero decirte algo que es muy importante y que debí decírtelo en lo que me entere mi amor… lo siento

-¿Y qué será?- pregunte con miedo en mi voz y él lo noto porque me abrazo fuertemente y con pequeños besos me limpio las lagrimas que aun corrían por mi rostro

-Es sobre Tanya- al oír eso me estremecí

**Flash Back**

Ambos subieron y se sentaron en una mesa apartada

-Jason esto me está poniendo nervioso, ¿podrías explicarme que pasa?

-Ya voy tranquilo, mira esto- le extendió los papeles que traía consigo- y dime qué opinas de esto

Edward leyó con mucho detenimiento y abrió mucho sus ojos

-Esto no puede ser posible

-Pues lo es amigo

-Tanya nos engaño entonces, con eso de no saber nada

-Si, ella tiene un plan y estoy seguro que es para tenerte a ti, esto lo descubrí el viernes luego de romper con Sheryl me fui a la oficina y allí en la mesa de Al vi esta carpeta, y como tengo acceso a estos datos por mi trabajo los revise y quede incluso más impactado que tu, también hice cálculos con respecto al tiempo de la prueba de la clase de anatomía y me di cuenta que ella respondió mal las preguntas luego que tu y Bella entregaron

-Pero esto es terrible, ¿Quién mas lo sabe?

-Al, tu y yo

-Y porque no le pediste a Bella que también vinera, ella debe saberlo

-Edward tu mejor que nadie sabes que Bella no soporta ni en pintura a Tanya, si se entraba de esto hubiera gritado como histérica y saldría corriendo a arrancarle el cabello a Tanya, mejor se lo dices tú con tacto, no se llévala a cenar, dale manzanilla o un tilo o lo que se te ocurra para que este tranquila cuando se lo digas

-Tienes razón, yo veré como se lo digo

**Fin Flash Back**

-Pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo porque tenía miedo de tu reacción, perdóname- bajo la cabeza y se me hizo muy tierno verlo así

-No me tienes que pedir perdón mi amor, yo te comprendo, porque de no ser porque estoy así de triste quizá ahorita estaría arrastrando de los cabellos a Tanya por todo el campus

Al decirle eso rio bajito pero luego se puso serio.

-Bueno pero debemos hacer algo, debemos descubrirla y también a Newton… pero más a ella por engañarnos a todos

-Y ¿Qué tienes planeado?

-Ya veras, solo debo hacer unas llamadas

Edward tomo su celular y marco un número que no pude ver.

-Alo… Jasón amigo necesito que Sheryl, Jasper, Emmett, Rose y tu valla al jardín frente al edificio de nosotros… para solucionar el asunto Tanya, y además ya sé quién es su cómplice y los podremos atrapar… te lo digo cuando estemos reunidos todo… ok nos vemos… bye- el tranco y sonrió de forma picara- Bueno ya esta, ahora vámonos, Jasón me ahorro el problema de llamar a los demás porque están con el así que vamos

-Ok- se paro y me ayudo a pararme luego nos fuimos juntos hablando de todo un poco, como siempre.

Al llegar a nuestro destino ya todos estaban allí, al llegar Edward les conto todo sobre el plan de Tanya y menos mal que Emmett y Jazz estaban sujetando a las chicas porque ya estarían matando a Tanya y a pesar que Sheryl lo sabía también se ponía violenta; pero lo peor llego cuando le contamos sobre lo que paso con Mike.

-Es que te aseguro que si Jasón no estuviera aquí ya tendría en la mano un bate para matarla a palazos

-Sheryl ¿tomaste tu doble capuchino?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta por tu actitud- dijo Emmett para romper la tensión, y funciono

Luego Edward se puso serio y dijo- los traje aquí para que planear algo contra ella y Mike… aunque más contra Tanya

Todos asintieron y compensaron a planear algo.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… quiero agradecer por no mandar amenazas de muerte a mi persona y si lo hicieron los sicarios no me lograron hacer nada muajajaja… SOY RASPUTIN muajajaja… bueno a la que me preguntaron: yo no tengo un día fijo para subir y además la pongo así de insegura xq POR DIOS Bella e inseguridad amorosa son lo mismo según el diccionario de la Real Academia Español y el de Oxford. De nuevo gracias x sus reviews y ya saben… mueven el mouse y le dan click al botón verde para hacerme muy feliz**


	30. Super Plan

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 30: Súper Plan**

**  
Edward POV**

Pasamos el resto del día planeando lo que haríamos, hasta que el entrenador Aro nos aviso que se cerraría el campo, así que nos fuimos al cuarto de Jasón.

-Woo Jasón este cuarto es más grande que el de nosotros- dijo Jasper y mi hermano y yo asentimos

-Esa es la ventaja de trabajarle al jefe… jejeje- su tono era arrogante

-Bueno continuemos, entonces el orden de entrada al cafetín el lunes a las doce en punto será así: primero entraremos nosotros seis- dijo Sheryl señalando a Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Jasón y a ella; luego añadió- después entras tu Edward y por ultimo Bella, nosotros seis estaremos sentados a una buena distancia para que pareces que no sabemos nada y que somos meros espectadores

-De acuerdo, mañana luego de mi tutoría con Tanya- el decir ese nombre me revolvía el estomago- voy al auditorio a prepararlo todo junto a ustedes

-Y yo podría hablar con Paulina para que nos ayuda a usar el teatro

-Claro buena idea

Luego de eso cada quien se fue a su cuarto; al día siguiente Bella y yo quedamos es que no llegaríamos juntos y que actuaríamos como si estuviéramos indiferentes el uno al otro; en clases ni nos veíamos y la única forma de que nuestras manos entraran en contacto era que de repente mi lápiz este cerca de su borra y que al mismo tiempo lo recogiéramos; de reojo vea que Tanya y Mike tenían una amplia sonrisa que no podían ocultar.

Una hora antes de la tutoría Tanya me mando una mensaje de texto diciéndome que se había enfermado del estomago y que no podría ir a la tutoría de hoy, yo me alegre porque así tendría más tiempo para preparar el plan.

-¿Qué Tanya tiene tu numero de celular?- me pregunto Bella muy molesta

-Pues si mi amor, ella me lo pidió por si tenía alguna pregunta que hacerme sobre las tareas

-No me parece buena idea, Edward, ella te tiene en la mira y ahora tiene tu teléfono y puede hacer Dios sabe que cosa con el

-Tranquila que en lo que la descubramos cambio de número

-Mas te vale Cullen- me dijo ahora con una sonrisa

-Si señorita Swan lo que usted diga- le seguí el juego y luego la abrace

-Tortolitos muévanse que tenemos trabajo

El resto del fin de semana la pasamos ensayando el plan, con ayuda de Rosalía, Emmett y Paulina pulimos nuestro plan al igual que con Sheryl que era muy buena también.

El domingo en la noche salimos antes y Bella se quedo conmigo en el jardín donde un día antes de comenzar las tutorías nos habíamos quedado un rato viendo las estrellas. Yo me senté y le hice señas a ella para que se sentara en mis piernas; ella lo hizo y lo la abrace contra mi pecho.

-¿Lista para mañana?- le pregunto apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro

-Si aunque estoy un poco asustada

-No temas mi vida, que todo nos va a salir bien, hemos preparado bien todo

-Lo sé pero que mas me asusta es que durante el plan este en funcionamiento tu y yo vamos a estar separados, y te extrañare muchísimo

-Yo también mi amor, pero nos veremos aquí todas las noches y si quieres en los momentos libres nos vamos a nuestro jardín

-Eso me gusta- dijo con una sonrisa cuando le eche el cabello a un lado y le bese suavemente el cuello

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir- le dije luego de un rato pero aun sin apartarme de su cuello

-Que mal

Me detuve y ella muy a su pesar se levanto, luego yo me levante y la tome de la mano; caminamos hasta llegar al edificio de ella, la tome de la cintura y le di un beso en los labios que para mi sorpresa ella profundizo; pero nos tuvimos que separar por la falta del aire, la cual maldije en voz baja.

-Buenas noches princesa- me acerque a su oído y le recite- "¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño"

Al oír eso ella se estremeció y sonrió ampliamente

-"La despedida es una pena tan dulce que estaría diciendo buenas noches hasta que amaneciese"- yo reí entre dientes y la bese de nuevo

-Ahora si buenas noches, nos veremos mañana

-Buenas noche mi Romeo

Luego de eso la vi hasta que se perdió por la puerta del edificio; después me fui a mi propio cuarto a descansar mañana seria un día muy importante y ocupado.

**Tanya POV (N/A: Guacala…. Pero que se le hace… quiero que vean esto desde su punto de vista)**

Nada podía ir mejor, al parecer Mike consiguió que la ridícula de Swan se creyera que mi Edward la estaba engañando conmigo, jajaja si es estúpida, hasta se han alejado porque seguro Eddie la vio abrazada de Mike, es tan fácil que hasta es aburrido, es una lástima que el jueves me sentía tan mal porque si no le habría dicho a Eddie que Swan lo estaba engañando desde hace unas semanas con Mike.

Ya es lunes y voy a seguir con el plan de separación; o mejor dicho Mike va a continuar, porque hoy le toca a él.

Las clase pasaron aburridas, no poder responder por hacerme la bruta ya me estaba aburriendo pero, si quiero a Edward debo hacer un esfuerzo, aunque claro disfruto de las clases porque veo como ellos que antes se le pasaban hablando o haciéndose alguna caricia ahora estén que ni se tocan. Eso hacía que mi sacrificio valiera la pena.

Estaba con mis amiga esperando a que nos llegaran los almuerzos; mientras espero veo que pasan los amigos de Edward junto a sus novias y al asistente del vicerrector con su novia; se sentaron donde siempre, pero luego llego Edward volteo en varias direcciones buscando algo o a alguien, y sus ojos se posaron en mi y una sonrisa torcida se asomo por sus perfectos labios.

-Tanya justo a quien busco, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Excelente, mira toma esto es lo que debes hacer para la próxima tutoría, son unos ejercicios de anatomía para que practiques para el examen del…- pero no termino porque desde la entrada del cafetín se escucho la molesta voz de Swan

-EDWARD… ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con ella?... después de todo soy tu novia- dijo casi gritando

-Bella por si no lo sabes ella es la estudiante de mis tutorías

-Si pero eso no fue lo que oí… Cullen- huyyy lo llamo por su apellido esto se está poniendo interesante, todo el cafetín incluyendo a sus amigos estaban con la cara pálida viendo a "la pareja perfecta" peleando por una escenita de celos

-Mira Isabella, no sé que te hayan dicho pero eso no es verdad, y si crees lo que te dicen entonces creo que será mejor…- pero no lo dejo terminar la frase

-Sabes que Edward yo termino contigo, porque no puedo creer que me engañes con ella- dijo señalándome y se le quebró la voz, internamente grite y sonreí; vi que todos menos Mike tenían los ojos como platos- Toma- Bella se quito la pulsera con el corazón de zafiro y se le extendió a Edward que tenía cara de sorpresa

-Pero Bella, ¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor Edward- y se fue corriendo llorando; pude ver que las tres chicas que estaban con Jasón y los demás la siguieron y la enana y la rubia le mandaron miradas envenenadas y Sheryl le mando una de "eres un tonto"

-Tanya yo lamento esta escenita, no sé de que hablaba Bella, sobre nosotros

-Tranquilo Edward no hay problema- dije fingiendo cara de pesar y de confusión

Luego él se fue junto a sus amigos que lo miraban pidiendo una explicación y Mike intercambiamos una mirada de triunfo.  
**……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Primera parte del Plan lista… Aaaaahh se creyeron el rompimiento de los chicos (no vale su mis lectores son muy inteligentes) pues los oxigenados si y ahora viene lo mejor… ya verán… muajaja muchas gracias por sus opiniones jejeje… espero que esto les haya gustado… nos estamos leyendo**


	31. El juego se llama: Seducción

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 31: El juego se llama: Seducción**

**Bella POV**

Luego de salir de la cafetería tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al recordar las caras de Mike y Tanya y más de los demás, y no puede creer que se hayan comido la actuación.

Me detuve a una distancia bastante alejada y comencé a reírme y mis amigas que venían detrás de mí también lo hicieron

-Bella… no puedo creerlo… tu nunca habías actuado así… ni siquiera de niña actuaste bien de árbol y ahora haces esto como si fueras profesional- me dijo Rose entre risas recordando el pre escolar.

-Eso es verdad… Bells no actuaba bien ni de árbol

-Ja…Ja…Ja muy graciosas chicas, ¿vieron la cara de Tanya?... No tenia precio

-Definitivamente, debimos grabarla para burlarnos de ella luego- ahora fue Sheryl la que hablo- OK no podemos negar que tanta practica volvió a Edward y a Bella buenos actores pero ahora vine la prueba de fuego

-Así es… Bella hoy te toca tutoría con Mike y debes fingir bien que estas triste y como pautamos tratar de sacarle información, igual que Edward hará con Tanya

-Como ya dije no se si soporte ver a Edward coqueteando con Tanya ante mis ojos, porque podría perder los estribos y la buena compostura

-Te entendemos pero sino lo hace no podremos mandar a expulsarla de la universidad

-Eso lo se y aunque me deba tragar mi rabia debo hacerla pagar

-Así se habla

En eso vimos a Jasper llegar con algo en su mano, Alice se le acerco y lo abrazo igual que el a ella, luego se dirigió a mi.

-Bella esto te lo mande Edward- extendió su mano y me dio un pedazo de papel que al desdoblarlo estaba la pulsera que el me regalo en nuestro primer mes de novios y que yo en mi actuación le devolví, y además pude leer su pulcra, estilizada y perfecta letra que decía así:

_Mi amor:_

_Se que por cosa de nuestro plan nos hemos separado pero quiero recordarte que mi corazón siempre estará contigo y que ni Tanya ni ninguna otra chica podrá separarnos. Te devuelvo mi corazón para que lo cuides…_

_Por siempre tuyo,_

_Edward A. Cullen_

Derrame un par de lágrimas y guarde la carta y la pulsera en mi bolsillo

-Bueno vamos a prepararnos

-Vamos

Salimos rumbo al cuarto de Alice donde entre las tres me arreglarían para seducir a Mike. Yo sabia que esto seria largo y quizá hasta doloroso pero no me importo tenia que estar lo mejor posible para que Mike no resistiera y hablara.

Pasaron las horas hasta que por fin estuve lista, las chicas me dejaron el cabello con unas ondas suaves y me recogieron parte del cabello en una media cola; me pusieron una mini falda de pana blanca hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, arriba una blusa negra que daba ver mi hombre izquierdo y de calzado lleva unos tacones negros. De maquillaje estaba sencilla, solo la base y un rubor para darle color a mi cara y en los labios un poco de labial para hacerlos ver brillantes.

-Bella quedaste muy hermosa seguro Mike te soltara la información que tu quieras- dijo Alice pegando brinquitos de la emoción- Ahora te puedes ir a tu tutoría

-OK chicas luego les cuento

-Dale

Tome mis apuntes, libros y demás cosas para irme a donde Mike.

Cuando iba camino al edificio pude ver a mi Edward con la Tanya, iban hablando y de repente los ojos de el y los míos se cruzaron y pude ver que en los labios de Edward se dibujaba una media sonrisa y pude notar también como me comía con la mirada; sonreí para mis adentros.

Tanya se percato de la mirada perdida de Edward y la siguió para encontrarse con la mía y pude notar una sonrisita burlona y de triunfo, luego abrazo el brazo de Edward y lo arrastro a otro lado; y yo conté hasta un millón para no ir y patearle el trasero, después de ese encuentro indeseado seguí mi camino hacia el salón.

Allí ya estaba Mike, sentado leyendo los apuntes de la clase que hoy practicaríamos y ponía cara de no entender, tuve que contener la risa al verlo así.

-Hola Mike- salude entrando al salón, el levanto la vista y me quedo viendo todo embobado, yo sonreí- Cuidado mojas tus apuntar- mencione señalando su cuaderno

-Eeeeehhhh…. Si…. Perdón…. Ho… Hola Be… Bella- dijo tartamudeando y pensé que esto seria más fácil de lo que pensé

-Bueno comencemos- dije sentándome a su lado, y el se puso aun mas nervioso

-Cla… Claro

Comenzamos con la clase normal, el prefería no verme pues así no tartamudeaba tanto, cuando ya se estaba terminando decidí hacer mi movida.

-Mike- el se volteo a verme- Gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta que Edward y Tanya me estaban engañando

-No hay de que Bella, era mi deber ayudarte pues somos amigos

-Pues eso me pareció muy tierno de tu parte

-De verdad Bella solo cumplía con lo que un amigo debe hacer

-Pero ¿no crees que Tanya se moleste contigo por decirme eso?

-Que va… eso es lo que ella quería que pasara- bien Mike sigue así

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunte seductoramente acercándome un poco mas a el

-Mmm...… pues que ella siempre le gusto Edward y pues ella planeo algo para separarlos- soltó sin previo aviso y yo para mis adentros sonreí y por fuera puse cara de confusión

-Explícate Mike

-Veras ella no le gustaba verlos juntos y planeo separarlos- luego de eso se tapo la boca pues se dio cuenta de la mega metida de pata que había cometido- Emm bueno Bella me debo ir, tengo… tengo que hacer tareas… si eso tareas… chao Bella

-Chao Mike

Y tan rápido como un cohete salio del salón y así llame a Sheryl

Repico un par de veces y atendió- Alo ¿Quién es?

-¿No ves la pantalla de tu celular?

-Ah OK perdón, no la vi, ¿dime?

-Necesito que nos vemos en mi cuarto tu y las demás chicas

-¿Mike canto?- pregunto emocionada

-Mas o menos… dijo algo pero no completo, yo les cuento

-OK, yo las llamo para vernos

-Bien, nos vemos

-Bye

Y trancamos, yo tome mis cosas y salí del salón rumbo a mi cuarto.

Al llegar solo tuve que esperar unos minutos hasta que las chicas llegaron. Le conté lo que pasó y lo que me dijo Mike y se alegraron de tener algo más información, pues al saber que había sido plan de Tanya era de gran ayuda.

Luego pasamos el resto de la tarde planeando mi siguiente movimiento.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… espero que les haya gustado y que dejen comentarios… que tal?... Mike se le fue un poco de información… ahora le toca a Edward seducir a Tanya… se aceptan recomendaciones de insinuaciones y de seducción… Jejeje… bueno también quiero recomendarles un fic que se llama "Entre periódicos y fotos" es mío… y es sobre Twilight espero que se den una pasadita por allí y lo comenten y digan que tal les parece… me despido hasta el próximo cap**


	32. La Obra

**Chicas y chicos (si los hay)… les informo que por múltiples peticiones de algunas lectoras los próximos dos capítulos serán dedicados a Rose y Emmett, y a Alice y Jasper… luego continuare con el plan de Edward de seducir a Tanya… Recuerden que una escritora vive de sus lectores y si todos no están felices entonces, quiere decir que no soy una buena escritora… el tiempo en el que les voy a narrar será desde el primer día de clases oficiales… y para que se ubiquen será desde el día que Edward y Bella se enteran que serán tutores de Tanya y Mike. Disfruten y las que esperaban leer la seducción de Edward no me maten.**

**Aclaratoria: ****Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mí son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 32: La Obra**

**Emmett POV**

Era el primer día de clase oficial y según nos había informado Paulina, comenzarían las audiciones para entrar al Club de teatro de la universidad, al que pertenecían Laurent y Sheryl desde el primer semestre.

-Buenos días mis chicos y chicas, espero que vengan listos para aprender mucho, hoy sin embargo no verán materia sino que los que desean pertenecer al Club de teatro de la universidad se quedaran aquí hoy para darles las pautas y además sus libretos, para que practiquen se les asignara un horario a cada grupo, pareja o persona.

Del grupo de treinta personas solo quedamos diez, entre ellos Jane y Alec.

-Muy bien ahora vengan conmigo- Paulina dijo haciendo señas con sus manos- las dos parejas Emmett y Rosalie; Alec y Jane van a realizar ambos un fragmento de Romeo y Julieta, mientras los demás harán a otros personajes. Los demás tomen- les tendió una hoja y añadió- aquí anotaran su nombre y sexo para que no hayan confusiones (**Porque como saben allí están también italianos y de otros países europeos y algunos nombres parecen de mujer y son de hombres como Andrea o Michelle**)

Luego Paulina nos entrego los diálogos a Rose y a mí y luego a los hermanitos.

-Ok vallan a practicar, Emmett y Rosalie tendrán practicas los días martes y jueves a las dos de la tarde y Jane y Alec serán los lunes y miércoles a las tres de la tarde

Rose y yo guardamos nuestros parlamentos en nuestros bolsos.

-Emmett deberíamos irnos porque seguro Bella ya salió y quiero saber que paso con las tutorías

-Hay si verdad… buenos mi amor vamos

Rose y yo íbamos de la mano cuando Alice y Jasper se nos unieron, se veían llenos de polvo pero tenían una gran sonrisa es su rostro.

-¿Y ustedes porque tan felices?

-Digamos que ganamos un juego de beisbol muy importante

Nosotros no hicimos más preguntas, además decidimos que aun no diríamos nada sobre nuestros posibles protagónicos.

-Bella que paso con las tutorías- pregunto Rose sentándose junto a mí en la hierba como los demás

Entre ambos nos contaron todo lo acontecido esa mañana y Rosalie y Alice estaban tan enojadas como Bella por la sonrisita de Tanya, aunque debo admitir que a mí también me molesto eso pero me controle y por la cara da Jazz supuse que él sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Bella podemos hablar en privado- de pronto le dijo Edward a Bella un poco serio

Ella asintió, la ayudo a pararse y nos fuimos a un lugar apartado de nosotros.

Luego de eso continuamos hablando de la loca de Tanya, y de nuestro plan para ayudar a Jason y a Sheryl a volver (**Si no leyeron la información de arriba… recuerden que esto es antes de todo lo leído hasta el cap. 31**).

Me voltee y los vi dándose un beso corto y Edward se fue hacia lo que parecía las oficinas del vicerrector y Bella volvió hacia donde estábamos para seguir conversando antes de nuestra próxima clase.

-¿A dónde fue mi hermano Bells?

-Esta mañana Jason le pidió hablar con él, algo muy importante y ahorita fue a hablar con el

-¿Y sus otras clases?

-Esta por ser la semana nos perdonaron el laboratorio

-Eso esta genial, ósea que durante esta semana tendrán una hora libre

-Si y como casi siempre son a la ultima hora entonces tenemos el resto de día libre.

El resto del día paso normal, las clases me parecieron muy divertidas, aunque en algunas nos mandaron tareas, pero de resto fue genial.

A la última hora recibí un mensaje de texto, de mi hermano.

_**Tengo una idea para juntar a Jason y Sheryl, y además funcionara como mi regalo para Bella, nos vemos en mi habitación esta noche a las 8 pm… CONFIRMEN**_

De inmediato le confirme y al parecer Rose también lo recibió porque sonrió y también tecleo algo en su celular.

La reunión en el cuarto de mi hermano fue muy productiva, planeamos todo lo que cada quien haría, incluso Sheryl estaba invitada a la reunión pues allí también se hablo de su canción para Jason.

Al día siguiente Rose y yo fuimos a practicar la escena que habíamos elegido de Romeo y Julieta; la escena del balcón, quizá una de mis favoritas y a mi juicio la mas romántica de toda la obra.

**Bajo el balcón de Julieta. (Romeo entra sin ser visto en el palacio de los Capuleto. Julieta aparece en una ventana)**

**Emmett:**- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido. No es a mí a quien habla. Lo de las más resplandecientes estrellas de todo el cielo, teniendo algún que hacer ruega a sus ojos que brillen en sus esferas hasta su retorno. ¿Y si los ojos de ella estuvieran en el firmamento y las estrellas en su rostro? ¡El fulgor de sus mejillas avergonzaría a esos astros, como la luz del día a la de una lámpara! ¡Sus ojos lanzarían desde la bóveda celestial unos rayos tan claros a través de la región etérea, que cantarían las aves creyendo llegada la aurora!… ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Mirad cómo apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quién fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar esa mejilla!

**Rosalie****:**- ¡Ay de mí!

**Emmett:**- Habla. ¡Oh! ¡Habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente!… Porque esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos extáticos y maravillados de los mortales, que se inclinan hacia atrás para verle, cuando él cabalga sobre las tardas perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.

**Rosalie:**- ¡Oh Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres tú Romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no quieres, júrame tan sólo que me amas, y dejaré yo de ser una Capuleto.

**Emmett:**- (Aparte) ¿Continuaré oyéndola, o le hablo ahora?

**Rosalie:**- ¡Sólo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tú eres tú mismo, seas o no Montesco! ¿Qué es Montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Oh, sea otro nombre! ¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación! De igual modo Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este título las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

……………**(a)**

La escena reflejo todo lo que debía mostrar, y mas, al finalizar nuestra escena pude ver que Paulina y Amanda, su asistente, lloraban y nos aplaudían

-Bravo mis niños, ese escena fue la más intensa que he visto de esta obra durante todos mis años de actuación, se podía palpar el amor en cada prosa dicha por ambos. Como se nota que cuando hay amor entre los actores se logran escenas de amor más intensas- eso nos hizo sonrojar lo que ocasiono la risa de ambas mujeres- bueno creo ese escena les queda perfecta, la audición será en unas cuantas semanas, el jurado serán miembros de renombre del Club de teatro, entre ellos estarán Sheryl, Laurent y Víctor- dijo el ultimo nombre como si fuera una mala palabra.

-¿Qué tal Alec y Jane?

-Ellos estuvieron muy bien también pero no tienen mucha química en las tablas como ustedes

Eso nos alegro porque por lo menos ellos tendrían que hacer un mayor esfuerzo para lograr lo que nosotros lográbamos con nuestro amor.

-Bueno Rose y Emmy por favor practiquen el resto de la escena la próxima clase

-Claro, la práctica hace la perfección y nosotros lograremos los protagónicos.

Luego de un par de repeticiones nos fuimos a dar un baño para seguir con las compras de la fiesta de Bella.

Al llegar el día le compramos una torta con las palabras:

_Feliz Cumpleaños Bella de parte de tus amigos_

Y la llevamos al local, al llegar mi hermano con las chicas empezó la fiesta, después de varias canciones, Edward y Sheryl se pararon a cantar y a hacer sus dedicatorias, y lo más sorprendente de todo es que mi hermano luego de años de no cantar esa noche lo hizo y sonaba muy bien, quizá se esforzó mas porque esta dedicado a su novia. Al terminar la canción Sheryl y Jason volvieron, nos contaron cómo se conocieron y como se hicieron novios en un principio, una historia muuuuuyyyy cursi pero a la vez muy linda.

Pasado el cumpleaños de Bella, Rose y yo nos dedicamos aun mas en los ensayos para la obra, además sabíamos que nuestro jurado sería muy difícil con nosotros, sobretodo porque tres de ellos eran amigos de ambos.

El martes Rose me pidió suspender el ensayo porque Bella requería de sus servicios para enseñarle a la Tanya una lección del amor entre ella y Edward, para que no trate de meterse entre ellos. Obviamente yo acepte, pero con la promesa que luego ensayaríamos juntos en otro lugar.

Pasados los días estábamos todos reunidos a excepción de Edward y Bella, cuando Jason recibió una llamada

Alo Edward… ¿Para que?… ¿Quién es y como lo sabes?… ok nos vemos… bye- el tranco y luego se dirigió a nosotros- Miren debemos reunirnos con Edward en el jardín frente a nuestro edificio chicos, porque nos tiene algo muy importante que decir

Todos nos paramos y caminamos hacia el lugar de encuentro; llegamos allí y a los minutos llegaron Edward y Bella.

Edward nos conto lo que paso con Tanya y Mike, además de que ella tenía un plan para separarlos; Jasper y yo nos toco sujetar fuertemente a Alice y Rose porque estaban hechas unas fieras, mientras Jason sujetaba a su novia porque aunque ella lo sabía cuando supo lo que paso con Mike estaba de nuevo que lo mataba.

-Es que te aseguro que si Jasón no estuviera aquí ya tendría en la mano un bate para matarla a palazos

-Sheryl ¿tomaste tu doble capuchino?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta por tu actitud- dije para romper la tensión, y funciono

Luego Edward se puso serio y dijo- los traje aquí para que planear algo contra ella y Mike… aunque más contra Tanya

Todos asintieron y compensamos a planear algo.

Pasamos el resto del día planeando lo que haríamos, hasta que el entrenador Aro nos aviso que se cerraría el campo, así que nos fuimos al cuarto de Jasón.

-Woo Jasón este cuarto es más grande que el de nosotros- dijo Jasper y mi hermano y yo asentimos

-Esa es la ventaja de trabajarle al jefe… jejeje- su tono era arrogante

-Bueno continuemos, entonces el orden de entrada al cafetín el lunes a las doce en punto será así: primero entraremos nosotros seis- dijo Sheryl señalando a Emmett, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Jasón y a ella; luego añadió- después entras tu Edward y por ultimo Bella, nosotros seis estaremos sentados a una buena distancia para que pareces que no sabemos nada y que somos meros espectadores

-De acuerdo, mañana luego de mi tutoría con Tanya- el decir ese nombre me revolvía el estomago- voy al auditorio a prepararlo todo junto a ustedes

-Y yo podría hablar con Paulina para que nos ayuda a usar el teatro

-Claro buena idea

Luego de eso, todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos, mañana hablaríamos con Paulina para que nos ayudara.

Al día siguiente, luego de clases Rosalie, Sheryl y yo hablamos con la profesora y ella acepto gustosa de poder enseñarles a mi hermano y a su novia algo de teatro.

Los llamamos y a los minutos llegaron y comenzamos.

Bella fue la que costo más para que entrara en el personaje pero como dicen "La practica hace la perfección" y luego de días ensayando ella lo logro hacer perfectamente.

El día anterior repasamos la entrada de cada quien, luego Edward y Bella se fueron a pasar un rato a solas y el resto nos fuimos a dormir.

Justo a la hora del almuerzo, nosotros seis pasamos frente a Tanya y sus amigas, ella nos veía pasar hasta que nos sentamos en nuestra mesa de siempre; al rato llego Edward y el plan comenzó.

-Tanya justo a quien busco, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y tú?

-Excelente, mira toma esto es lo que debes hacer para la próxima tutoría, son unos ejercicios de anatomía para que practiques para el examen del…- pero no termino porque desde la entrada del cafetín se escucho la voz de Bella

-EDWARD… ¿Me puedes explicar que haces con ella?... después de todo soy tu novia- dijo casi gritando, yo estaba conteniendo la risa, lo estaba haciendo muy bien

-Bella por si no lo sabes ella es la estudiante de mis tutorías

-Si pero eso no fue lo que oí… Cullen-el llamarlo por su apellido fue mi idea pues eso lo pondría más interesante, todo el cafetín estaban con la cara pálida viendo a "la pareja perfecta" peleando por una escenita de celos, nosotros fingíamos estar tan sorprendidos como los demás lo cual por la cara de Tanya, no le cavia la menor duda que nosotros no lo podíamos creer

-Mira Isabella, no sé que te hayan dicho pero eso no es verdad, y si crees lo que te dicen entonces creo que será mejor…- pero ella no lo dejo terminar

-Sabes que Edward yo termino contigo, porque no puedo creer que me engañes con ella- dijo señalando a Tanya y se le quebró la voz, excelente se estaba tomando el papel de verdad, se podía ver que todos menos Mike y Tanya tenían los ojos como platos- Toma- Bella se quito la pulsera con el corazón de zafiro y se le extendió a Edward que tenía cara de sorpresa

-Pero Bella, ¿Por qué?

-Es lo mejor Edward- y se fue corriendo llorando; las chicas salieron corriendo siguiendo a Bella para "consolarla" y como lo habíamos practicado Alice y Rosalie le mandaron miradas envenenadas y Sheryl le mando una de "eres un tonto" a Edward.

-Tanya yo lamento esta escenita, no sé de que hablaba Bella, sobre nosotros

-Tranquilo Edward no hay problema- dijo con una muy obvia cara de fingida pena y confusión

Luego Edward se vino junto a nosotros que lo mirábamos fingiendo pedir una explicación y Mike y Tanya intercambiaron una mirada de triunfo.

-Edward eso te quedo muy bueno de verdad, y la cara de Tanya es de victoria absoluta

-Si y ahora nos toca mantener las apariencias que no estamos saliendo

-Eso lo sé pero te quedo genial y Bella que yo particularmente tenía mis dudas… y no me mires así sabes mejor que yo que es verdad, pero por suerte esto le quedo muy bien

-Voy a ver a las chicas- dijo por primera vez Jasper

-Espera, Emmett pásame un papel

Edward comenzó a escribir algo en el papel y al terminar pude leer una carta para Bella y luego saco de su bolsillo la pulsera que él le regalo

-Dale esto a Bella

-Ok

Y Jasper se fue dejándonos solo.

-Y ahora le toca a ella sacarle información a Mike esta noche y mañana a mi espero que resulte

-Yo también hermano, Eddie me voy tengo que ir a estudiar unos diálogos que mañana tengo una prueba

-¿y eso es en parejas?

-Si Rose va luego

-Yo los quiero ver a ¿que hora será?

-A las 5, y a esa hora le estarás sacando la información a la loca de Tanya, pero luego nos contamos las buenas nuevas

-De acuerdo

-Bye hermano

-Chao Bro

Y me fui rumbo a mi habitación, al llegar tome y el libreto y me estudie la siguiente parte del dialogo de Romeo y Julieta desde el balcón, hasta que a las cinco llego Rose y nos pusimos a prácticas hasta que ella recibió una llamada de Sheryl para reunirse pues Bella tenía buenas noticias, la despedí con un beso por demás apasionado y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente me encontré con los chicos para realizar el plan de Edward y como debía comportarse con ella, después me excuse porque debía ir a prepararme para la prueba.

Volví a reunirme con Rose esta vez en los camerinos del teatro

-Ok osito, esta es una prueba muy importante para ambos, seremos de los pocos de primer semestre que estaremos en el club de teatro por lo tanto debemos dar lo mejor de nosotros.

-Así es bella, vamos a hacerlo bien

Ella se fue a su camerino a cambiarse mientras yo así el propio, cuando termine escuche aplausos lo que significaba que los hermanos Vulturi terminaron su actuación, llego uno de los encargados y me dijo- En cinco minutos salen ustedes

-Ok gracias

Y él se fue. Salí de mi camerino y afuera estaba Rose esperándome, se veía como una verdadera princesa tenía un vestido rosado hasta los pies, llevaba unos tacones que la hacían verse de mi tamaño, el cabello lo tenía rizado y sujeto con una media cola.

-Rose te ves como una princesa de verdad

Ella se sonrojo y me dijo- Y tú pareces un príncipe hermoso

Yo la tome de la mano y caminamos rumbo al escenario, de camino nos encontramos a los hermanos V.

-Rómpanse una pierna (**esto** **es teatro significa suerte**)- me dijo Alec con una sonrisa

-Gracias- dijimos al mismo tiempo Rose y yo

Nos fuimos a nuestro lugares y comenzó la actuación desde la parte que habíamos ensayamos frente a la profesora, hasta que llegamos a lo siguiente

…………… **(a)**

**Emmett:**- Te tomo la palabra. Llámame sólo "amor mío" y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejaré de ser Romeo!

**Rosalie:**- ¿Quién eres tú, que así, envuelto en la noche, sorprendes de tal modo mis secretos?

**Emmett:**- ¡No sé cómo expresarte con un nombre quien soy! Mi nombre, santa adorada, me es odioso, por ser para ti un enemigo. De tenerla escrita, rasgaría esa palabra.

**Rosalie:**- Todavía no he escuchado cien palabras de esa lengua, y conozco ya el acento. ¿No eres tú Romeo y Montesco?

**Emmett:**- Ni uno ni otro, hermosa doncella, si los dos te desagradan.

**Rosalie:**- Y dime, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí y para qué? Las tapias del jardín son altas y difíciles de escalar, y el sitio, de muerte, considerando quién eres, si alguno de mis parientes te descubriera.

**Emmett:**- Con ligeras alas de amor franquee estos muros, pues no hay cerca de piedra capaz de atajar el amor; y lo que el amor puede hacer, aquello el amor se atreve a intentar. Por tanto, tus parientes no me importan.

**Rosalie:**- ¡Te asesinarán si te encuentran!

Al Rosalie terminar su ultimo dialogo todos estallaron en aplausos incluso los hermanos V que ya estaban cambiados

-Muy bien, Emmett y Rosalie, mientras nosotros deliberamos vayan a cambiarse- dijo el presidente del Club de teatro

Ella y yo nos fuimos a nuestros camerinos, nos cambiamos y salimos al teatro tomados de la mano.

-Ok debo felicitar a todos los aquí presentes porque este semestre hay mucho talento pero solo podemos elegir a cinco personas de las diez que adicionaron hoy. El consejo principal conformado por los hermanos Sheryl y Víctor; Laurent, Carmen y mi persona John- hizo una pausa y continuo- Queremos felicitar a las dos parejas de Romeo y Julieta, interpretadas por Alec y Jane Vulturi, y por Emmett Cullen y Rosalie Watson; las puntuaciones para los hermanos es de cinco de diez puntos posibles pero Cullen y Watson tienen los diez y son los primeros en entrar al club de teatro- al oír eso nosotros nos quedamos en estado de Shock no lo podíamos creer pero luego reaccionamos y nos pusimos a gritar a brincar de la emoción- Felicitaciones a ambos, de verdad tienen una gran química, pero Jane y Alec tiene opción al próximo semestre pero no intenten hacer de Romeo y Julieta por ustedes no son del genero romántico, juntos, traten con otros temas- luego anuncio a los tres que faltaban y nos dijo que fuéramos a celebrar todos juntos, nosotros aceptamos gustosos.

Cuando íbamos caminando Edward me llamo al celular

-Alo Eddie

-_Hola Emmett, te tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuál quieres primero?_

-Dime la mala para que con la buena me alegre

-_Ok la mala es que Tanya se intoxico con unos camarones_

-¿y la buena?

-_Que me conto todo todo sobre su plan, y ahorita me dijo mas por el efecto de la medicina_

-¡Que maravilla! Jajaja ¿y ese medicamento es suero de la verdad para que ella lo diga?

-_No sino que la seda y ella inconscientemente lo dice todo_

-Que bueno hermano

-¿_Que hay de ti?_

-Ganamos el cupo para el Club de teatro

-_Que bien. Felicidades, esto merece ser celebrado por todos, y ahora tengo que colgar y llamar a Bella, Jazz y Jasón para que sepan bye _

-Ok nos estamos hablando bye

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Eso es todo por hoy… lamento la tardanza pero entre exámenes y trabajos no me da tiempo… quiero recordar que ya pueden pasar por mi nuevo fic llamado Entre periódicos y fotos y dejar sus reviews y comentarios… ya van 5 capítulos y ahora es que se pone mejor el fic (modestia aparte jejeje) gracias a todas y todos las/los que siguen este fic y el otro… nos estamos leyendo… el próximo cap. será de Alice y Jasper… no voy a ocupar tanto tiempo con en este… y quisiera preguntarles… ¿Quién deber narrar el próximo cap.?... Jasper o Alice… ustedes deciden**


	33. El Juego de Beisbol

**Aclaratoria: Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mí son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Narrador ganador por mayoría: Jasper**

**Capitulo 33: El Juego de Beisbol**

**Jasper POV**

Este sería el primer día del primer semestre oficial. Fui a buscar a mi hermosa novia Alice para entrar a clases.

-Lista para el primer día de clases- le dije mientras caminábamos

-Siiii- dijo como una niña chiquita

Seguimos caminando hasta que llegamos al salón, cuando entramos vimos que el profesor no estaba; y en su lugar Paul estaba hablando

-Buenos días chicos y chicas, el profesor no viene hoy porque le dio gripe A H1N1- que fastidio este profesor siempre se enferma el primer día de clases- por lo tanto nosotros venimos a decirles que el entrenador de beisbol nos pidió que buscáramos a los miembros del equipo y si quieren los demás se vienen

Todos nos fuimos rumbo al campo donde estaba en entrenador hablando con una mujer de aspecto salvaje; tenía el cabello negro y largo recogido con una cola de caballo, de piel morena, alta y con una piernas muy fuertes y definidas al igual que sus brazos; se notaba a simple vista que era una atleta de alto nivel.

-Chicos y chicas esta es Zafrina la capitana del equipo de beisbol de la London Collage, una universidad pública a dos horas de esta, ella quiere retarnos a un partido de beisbol pues se entero de nuestros nuevos jugadores

-¿Y para cuando será?- pregunte viendo a la mujer

-En tres semanas pero hoy realizaremos una demostración, será un pequeño partido con los miembros que están ahorita aquí

Juntamos a los jugadores estaban allí y nos dimos cuenta que nos faltaban dos jugadores.

-Ok son el cácher Paul, el primera base Embry, segunda base Ban, tercera base Quil, jardín central Joe, jardín derecho Félix, pícher Alice y campo corto yo- dije señalando al equipo que tenia al frente- nos falta el jardín izquierdo y el bateador designado… ¿alguna sugerencia?

-Podría ser buscar a los estudiantes de nuestro curso, después de todo ellos forman parte del equipo

-¿Dónde están?

-En sus cuartos… dormidos- todos miramos a Paul molestos- ok si quieren los voy a despertar junto con Quil

-Ok ve a buscarlos rápido

Ambos se fueron corriendo, mientras esperábamos vimos que llegaron el resto del equipo de Zafrina, la mayoría eran mujeres grandes y formidas.

-¿Ese es el equipo contra el que jugaremos?- pregunto Ban asustado

-Eso parece- dije viendo la cara de mis compañeros

Al rato llegaron Paul y Quil con dos chicos; uno de cabello rojo, alto, delgado y de piel blanca; y el otro era moreno, de mediana estatura y un poco más formido.

-Ellos son Fred- señalo al pelirrojo- y Joey, ellos son jugadores de equipo del tercer semestre que faltaron el día que ustedes comenzaron, Fred estará en el jardín izquierdo y Joey será el designado por Alice

-Ok ya tenemos el equipo

-¿contra quién jugamos?

-Contra ellas- señale y los recién llegados, los cuatro, y vieron a las mujeres gigantes y por sus sienes bajaron gotitas de sudor

-Hay mamá, esas mujeres son muy grandes- dijo Joey asustado

-Tranquilos chicos- dije en tono calmado, mis padres siempre me dijeron que yo tenía algo que calmaba a la gente

-Ok ok me calmo

Nos reunimos en la cueva (sitio donde están los jugadores) para planear la estrategia, decidimos el orden de ataque así: primero Fred, luego Joe, tercero Quil, Cuarto yo, quinto Félix, sexto Joey, séptimo Paul, octavo Embry y Ban sería el noveno.

Luego de eso nos pusimos a calentar un poco, para no comenzar muy fríos.

-Entrenador podría decirnos algo sobre este equipo con el que jugaremos- le pregunte acercándome a el

-Si, se llaman las Amazonas por ser una guerreras, ellas se dedican luego de ganar el campeonato femenino de beisbol a recorrer las universidades del país solicitando un juego con el equipo titular de beisbol masculino, y cuando los derrotan se marchan en busca de otro, son unas depredadoras y Zafrina es su mejor jugadora, es la cuarto bate y tercera base

-¿Cómo pueden tener un campo corto ágil si tienen a esas gorilas?

-Fíjate bien Jasper- me señalo a donde estaban las mujeres enormes y pude ver a una chica sin mucho físico

-Esa es Samanta y es la mejor campo corto de ese equipo.

En eso llego el ampáyer principal y los de las bases, como nosotros éramos el equipo local comenzábamos defendiendo, al ponernos en nuestras posiciones se dio la voz de Play Ball.

La primera al bate fue una mujer de cabello marrón y piel blanca, se paro en la caja de bateo y Alice le lanzo una de sus curvas poderosas y logro que abanicara

-Strike one- grito el ampáyer y lo consulto con el de primera y también canto strike, pude ver como las mujeres estaban molestas.

Alice esta vez lanzo una recta que ocasiono un foul, segundo strike, solo faltaba uno para poncharla pero luego Alice lanzo otra curva y la jugadora la bateo hacia mí, logre atraparla con dificultad y lance a primera haciendo out.

Como estaba con la adrenalina al máximo no me di cuenta de un dolor en mi mano hasta que me relaje, pedí tiempo y me saque el guante y me vi la mano roja y comprendí que eso había sido por ese rolling que bateo aquella mujer de gran tamaño.

-¿Jazz estas bien?- me pregunto mi princesa evidentemente preocupada

-Si mi amor estoy bien

Luego me volví a poner el guante y seguimos con el inning que por suerte nos salió libre de anotaciones, ahora era nuestro turno de batear.

-Ok Fred mira ten cuidado por esa mujeres son muy fuertes, y me hicieron eso en la mano con guante no quiero pensar que pasaría con un bate así que cuidado

-Claro

-Suerte

Fred se fue a la caja de bateo y pese a que la pícher lanzo bolas que prácticamente botaban fuego, el logro batear una pero fue out en primera como le paso a la rubia que comenzó bateando por ellas. Con Joe fue otra historia, logro la primera base y Quil fue un digno rival para esa lanzadora a la que le saco siete lanzamientos en foul pero luego fue pochado con una súper recta; llego mi turno y puede ver que más de una se burlo de mi por ser el cuarto bate, todas menos Zafrina que parecía más bien preocupada; mando a las jardineras ponerse lo más lejos posible y las del infield a moverse más lejos.

Se podía leer la confucion en todo el campo y en la banca por parte de las Amazonas.

La lanzadora luego de una llamada de atención por parte del ampáyer volvió su cuerpo para lanzar; la deje pasar pues era muy desviada, eso parecía un truco que nunca fallaba porque vi algunas quejas por parte de ellas, la siguiente si fue más enserio y conseguí un foul, logre sacarle un par de lanzamientos hasta que logre el hit, fue lo que llaman una bala fría en el espacio vacío en el jardín central, al quedar en primera pude leer en las caras de nuestras rivales la confusión y la rabia, a lo cual solo pude sonreír. El siguiente era Félix que bateo un cañonazo por todo el centro, fue un doble y Joe anoto una carrera, Joey fue el ultimo out luego de pelear su turno.

El resto del juego fue muy intenso pues Zafrina era realmente buena y en su primer turno al bate, dio un home run que empato el partido, las otras del equipo no hicieron gran cosa ante nuestra gran Alice que luego del home run de Zafrina no permitió ni un solo hit; nuestro turno de batear llego y le anotamos dos carreras más antes que nos hicieran el tercer out.

Al llegar el noveno inning íbamos empatados 4-4 y era el turno de Zafrina con dos en base, mi princesa nunca en todo el partido había podido ponchar a Zafrina, y solo faltaba un out para nuestro turno de atacar y lograr ganar.

Ya iban tres bolas y un strike, a la cuarta mal Zafrina se embasaría y eso era algo que no deseábamos así que le hice una seña a Paul para que pidiera tiempo, el la entendió y lo hizo, todos los de las demás bases se iban a acercar pero yo les hice una señal para que se quedaran, mientras hablaría con Alice, Paul fue a hablar con el entrenador

-Ali mi amor cálmate, debes recuperar el control, recuerda que nos tienes a nosotros siete que cubrimos tus espaldas

-Lo sé Jazz pero no me puedo concentrar, solo pienso en lo que significa esto

La tome del rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios, luego de eso ella sonrió como siempre y luego sin la necesidad de mas palabras nos separamos; luego de eso Alice saco los demás strike y por primera vez logro ponchar a Zafrina, la cual la espero y le dijo- Eres la primera que me poncha desde que llegue a este equipo, y creo que eso me hace querer un juego de verdad, claro con todos los jugadores que de seguro faltaron por sus clases

-Claro cuando quieras

-Ya paute con su entrenador que en tres semanas, ¿si les parece?

-Si nos parece, en tres semanas nos veremos

-De acuerdo, ya vi todo lo que necesitaba y me retiro por ahora, lo dejaremos en empate, pero pueden estar orgullosos de haber empatado con nosotras, pues ya en el quinto inning ganamos por knock-out a los demás pero ustedes lograron llegar al noveno y además poncharme.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos- dije extendiendo mi mano

-Nos veremos Jasper

Y se fueron a su transporte para regresar a su universidad.

Nosotros nos fuimos a cambiar y al salir todos felicitaron a Alice por la hazaña de ponchar a Zafrina.

Nos despedimos y fuimos con nuestros amigos, íbamos de la mano hasta que nos topamos con Emmett y Rose

-¿Y ustedes porque tan felices?

-Digamos que ganamos un juego de beisbol muy importante

No nos hicieron más preguntas.

-Bella que paso con las tutorías- pregunto Rose sentándose junto a Emmett en la hierba junto a Alice y a mi

Entre ambos nos contaron todo lo acontecido esa mañana y Rosalie y Alice estaban tan enojadas como Bella por la sonrisita de Tanya, aunque debo admitir que a mí también me molesto eso pero me controle y por la cara de Emmett supuse que él sentía lo mismo que yo.

-Bella podemos hablar en privado- de pronto le dijo Edward a Bella un poco serio

Ella asintió, la ayudo a pararse y se fueron a un lugar apartado de nosotros.

Luego de eso continuamos hablando de la loca de Tanya, y de nuestro plan para ayudar a Jason y a Sheryl a volver.

El resto de los días paso muy agitado por el asunto de las tutorías de Edward y Bella, que planearon algo para que Tanya y Mike hablaran, hasta lo que me conto Alice resulta que Bella logro sacarle información a Mike y Edward esta noche le sacara todo lo que falta con las tácticas de seducción que entre Emmett y yo le dimos.

La noche de la verdad llego y mientras Edward estaba en el restaurant con Tanya, yo estaba en mi cuarto con Alice realizando una tarea

-Alo Edward

-_Hola Jazz, te tengo buenas y malas noticias ¿Cuál quieres primero?_

-Dime la mala para que con la buena me alegre

-_Ok la "mala" es que Tanya se intoxico con unos camarones_

-¿y la buena?

-_Que me conto todo todo sobre su plan, y ahorita me dijo mas por el efecto de la medicina_

-¡Qué maravilla! Jajaja ¿y ese medicamento es suero de la verdad para que ella lo diga?

-_No sino que la seda y ella inconscientemente lo dice todo_

-Que bueno hermano

-¿_Qué hay de ti?_

-Nada aquí estudiando con Alice

-_Ah ok, por cierto a Emmett y Rosalie le dieron los protagónicos de Romeo y Julieta y ahora tengo que colgar y llamar a Bella y Jasón para que sepan bye _

-Que bueno ellos se lo merecen, bueno nos estamos hablando bye

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, y el próximo lo que todas y todos (si hay hombres) estaban esperando… LA SEDUCCION DE EDWARD A TANYA jajaja espero que la disfruten jejeje… y prometo subir más rápido pues ya ese cap. lo tenía casi listo desde hace tiempo, pero como ya dije mis lectoras me pidieron un EmxRo y un JxA pes aquí los tienen… otra cosa es que solo nos quedan dos caps. Para que este fic llegue a su fin, si lo sé es triste pero las cosas deben terminar… Nos estamos leyendo… dejen sus geniales, cool y maravillosos reviews**


	34. Descubriendo a Tanya x El Futuro

**Aclaratoria: Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mí son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Capitulo 34: Descubriendo a Tanya x El Futuro**

**Edward POV**

Después de ver a mi Bella vestida así me dieron ganas de correr donde ella estaba y besarla y solo Dios sabe que otras cosas se pasaron por mi mente, pero no podía pues debía seguir con mi actuación del chico que su novia término con él.

Mientras caminábamos Tanya me iba hablando pero yo no le paraba a nada que saliera de sus labios.

-Edward gracias por acompañarme

-A tus ordenes- le dije haciendo una reverencia como los antiguos caballeros y luego añadí- gracias a ti linda por perdonar esa escenita que monto Bella en la cafetería- me le acerque y pude notar que eso la estremeció luego me aleje y le tendí una mano- Nos vemos mañana en las tutorías

Ella me acepto la mano y dijo con una sonrisa tratando de parecer sexy- Claro

-Ok nos vemos- me le volví a acercar y le di un beso en la mejilla lo que la derritió ante mí.

-Chao- luego de eso ella se fue directo al edificio donde estaba su cuarto.

Yo me fui caminando hasta mi edificio donde en lo que llegue me cambie y me acosté quedando inmediatamente dormido. Al día siguiente me pare, me lave la cara y me cambie para ir a clases, las cuales sin poder hablar con mi Bella eran un sufrimiento, pero antes me reuniría con los chicos.

Al llegar al cafetín los vi sentados juntos sin las chicas, me senté y dije- ¿ya tienen el ramo?

-Si, la hoja especial para la nota, y la ropa que usaras cortesía de Alice, y la reserva del local y por ultimo ya está la grabadora que tiene una memoria para guardar una hora de pura confesión descarada

-Genial ¿Cómo piensas hacer para descubrirla?

-Eso es muy fácil- dijo Jasón todo sobrado- ayer hable con Alphonse y me dijo que ya eso estaba más que planeado, que él ya tiene un plan para esa confesión, sabes cómo es el

-Si y a veces me da miedo

-Jejeje, si parece que tuviera poderes- hizo una pequeña pausa y añadió- dame tu tarjeta para meter en tu cuarto todo lo que compramos, porque luego se me hace difícil, mira recuerda que los repartidores pasaran por el ramo y la carta a las siete para que ella tenga tiempo de estar lista.

-Perfecto- luego le di mi tarjeta y me pare a comprar mi desayuno

Seguimos hablando de todo lo que se tenía planeado hasta que Jasper, Emmett y yo nos teníamos que ir a la primera clase del día.

El resto de las clases me la pase aburrido, a pesar de que participaba no era lo mismo sin poder hablar con Bella, y cuando por fin termino las clases me fui de nuevo a reunir un rato mas con los chicos hasta que a Emmett anuncio que debía irse porque tenía que alistarse a su audición para entrar al club de teatro, Jasper tenía que irse a estudiar con Alice y yo tenía que irme a mi tutoría con Tanya la cual fue aun más aburrida que el resto de la clase de hoy.

Al finalizar, por fin, me fui a mi cuarto a arreglarme; me di un baño rapidito, me puse la ropa que Alice compro para mí (una camisa blanca; un pantalón, chaqueta, zapatos y corbata color negro), y me puse a escribir la nota:

_Querida Tanya:_

_Te escribo pues necesito hablar contigo y es que no sabes cuánto te extraño, vamos a vernos esta noche para hablar a la 8 en el restaurant "Da Mikele" a 15 minutos de la universidad, espero que no llegues tarde pues quiero compartir cada minuto junto a ti._

_Con cariño Edward_

_PD; La reserva esta a mi nombre_

Al terminar tome el ramo de rosas rojas y puse la carta en un lugar visible, y justo a las siete vinieron los repartidores de la universidad a llevarse el ramo.

-¿A qué habitación?

-A la 225 del edificio Delta

-Ok

Y los chicos se fueron a llevar la carnada.

A las siete y media me fui a mi auto para irme al restaurant, tome la grabadora y la guarde en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta y me fui caminando hasta mi volvo, al estar a unos metros del vi a mi ángel apoyada contra el carro. Fui caminado hasta ella y cuando estuvimos cerca le di un ansioso beso.

-Hola extraño- me saludo ella con una sonrisa

-Hola mi amor

-Estas muy guapo- me dijo ella acariciando mi pecho

-Y no sabes cuándo desearía que fuera porque voy a salir con mi princesa en lugar de salir con Tanya

-Pero valdrá la pena mi amor, la descubriremos y nos libraremos de ella

-Eso espero- le volví a dar un beso, al separarnos añadí- mi amor me tengo que ir- ella hizo un tierno puchero y continúe- te amo, y descuida que en lo que esto termine te llamo para que nos veamos y celebremos

-De acuerdo

Me monte en el carro y partí rumbo a mi cita.

Al llegar para mi sorpresa ya Tanya había llegado, estebaríamos en una mesa privada la cual fue idea de Jasón para que no nos molestaran, antes de que ella me viera tome la grabadora y la prendí.

Cuando estuve atrás de ella le tape los ojos y le susurre- Que bueno que llegaste a tiempo porque no me hubiera gustado esperar porque de verdad te necesito- le di un beso en la mejilla, le destape los ojos y me senté, ella tenía una tonta sonrisa en los labios y añadí- Gracias por todo linda- ella me vio extrañada

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?

-Porque gracias a ti me di cuenta que Bella no era la indicada para mí, pero tú eres la mejor para ser mi novia- luego de decir eso me dieron ganas de vomitar pues ese fue sin duda la más negra de las blasfemias que mis labios hubieran pronunciado jamás

-Bueno mi amor para que veas que todo mi plan funciono- Bingo… ya soltó lo primero

-¿Eso fue un plan linda?

-Si, todo fue un plan para que tú te dieras cuenta que esa………. Bella no era para ti y que tú te merecías a alguien como yo- esto se estaba poniendo interesante, y quería ver si le podía sacar más información

-Y veo que funciono

-Aja, pero lo malo es que tuve que fingir no saber nada para que tú y yo estuviéramos a solas con las tutorías

-¿Fingías?

-Si, la verdad es que yo en toda la high school fui de las mejores en notas

-Con razón aprendías tan rápido con las tutorías, y yo que pensé que eran mis habilidades para enseñar- le dedique una sonrisa que la dejo babeando y añadí- y dime ¿alguien más te ayudo?

-Assshhh si el tonto de Mike, a él le gusta Swan y quería que te dejara para estar con él, así que se unió conmigo para separarlos, pero ahora que se que tu ya no le paras a Bella, me podre desprender de el

-AAAAHHH ósea ¿eso que vi, del abrazo entre ellos fue parte de tu plan?

-Si

-Woo me impresionas eras muy lista

En eso nos trajeron unos aperitivos para comer mientras pedíamos el plato fuerte, nos trajeron una ensalada mixta, unos tequeños (Pasa palo típico de Venezuela… podríamos estar en la fiesta más elegante o en el cine y no podrían faltar estos palitos de queso… "son un pedazo de queso envuelto con masa y se ponen en un sartén a freír hasta que estén doraditos" eso es típico de mi país) y por ultimo una copa de camarones con salsa rosada.

Comimos en silencio, luego de probar un poco de todo Tanya tomo un camarón, y no se lo estaba terminando cuando note que ella tenía en los brazos, el cuello y el rostro un salpullido, allí me puse alerta pues casualmente hoy nos habían explicado que ese y otros síntomas eran parte de una intoxicación por camarones, de inmediato llame a un mesonero.

-Mire podría llamar al 911 es que esta mujer tiene un caso leve de intoxicación por camarones- le dije tranquilamente para no alterar a Tanya

-O… Ok- él se fue y fui a donde Tanya que tenia mas salpullido en las pierna.

-Tanya ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Con un poco que dificultad para respirar- allí me asuste, pues eso no era buenopodría sufrir un shock anafiláctico (cuando la tráquea se cierra por una reacción alérgica)

-¿Tu eres alérgica a los camarones?

-Pues hace unos años no lo era, pero tenía mucho tiempo sin comerlos

En eso llegaron los paramédicos que le pusieron un respirador y mientras la llevaban a la ambulancia le di los datos que ella me había dado más otros que yo había visto, como no era familiar de Tanya no me dejaron ir con ellos en la ambulancia así que tome mi carro y fui siguiendo a la ambulancia hasta el hospital general de Londres, luego de anunciar que yo era "amigo" de Tanya me pidieron que esperara, así que llame a mi hermano que casi se desmaya de la risa y también me comento que él y Rose quedaron para el estelar y además están en el club de teatro; luego llame a Jazz que estaba estudiando con Alice. Al trancar con Jasper llame a mi ángel

-Hola mi amor

-_Hola Edward ¿ya terminaste?_

-Algo así mi amor, mira te tengo una buena y una mala noticia ¿Cuál quieres primero?

-_Dame la mala para luego festejar con la buena_

-Bueno estoy en el hospital de Londres- escuche que un ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?! Al otro lado del teléfono, sonreí y añadí- tranquila a mi no me paso nada- luego escuche un ¡¡¡Uffffffff!!!, volví a reírme bajito- La que está internada es Tanya que se intoxico con camarones- esta vez escuche una risita de su parte

-_¿Cómo esta?-_ pregunto un poco más seria pero conteniendo la risa-_¿quieres que valla para haya?_

-Está bien, estable, ya le dieron los medicamentos y se recupera; y me gustaría que estuvieras aquí pero no se puede porque si le dan de alta hoy no quiero ni pensar como se pondría ella al verte

-_Tienes razón, bueno entonces nos vemos hoy cuando llegues_

-Claro Bella- le mande un beso por el teléfono y ella me lo regreso y trancamos

Me senté un rato mientras le contaba a Jasón que en ese momento estaba con Sheryl, y ella no pudo evitar decir a gritos que no había malas noticias, solo buenas, y que la mala era para la aguja que tuvo que tocarla y para el camarón que tuvo que tocar su boca, yo solo me reí igual que Jasón.

Al rato salió el doctor que trataba a Tanya.

-¿Cómo esta ella?

-Está muy bien, reacción de forma positiva a las medicinas y gracias a su reacción rápida no tardo mucho en recibir el tratamiento y recuperarse

-Pues es un suerte que hoy nos hubieran enseñado en la universidad sobre intoxicaciones

-¿En qué universidad estudias?

-En Twilight

-Esa es una buena universidad, yo me gradué allí, veo que usted es muy bueno como médico, podría sugerirle que haga sus pasantías aquí

-Eso sería genial, y mire no cree que podría sugerir a otra chica mas, ella se llama Isabella Swan, es mi novia y es excelente también

-Claro, cuando les toquen pasantías preguntan por el doctor Henry Fitzroy

-De acuerdo

-Y ¿Cuál es tu nombre joven?

-Edward Cullen

-Ok, Edward nos veremos, por cierto quieres pasar a ver a la joven Guns

-No me gustaría molestarla, mejor la veo mañana

-Ok, y tranquilo te puedes ir a descansar porque ella se quedara esta noche en observación a ver si no hay una recaída

-Bien, entonces muchas gracias por todo doctor, buenas noches

-Que descanses Edward

Y me fui a la universidad, cuando llegue a mi cuarto llame a todos que en unos pocos minutos estuvieron en mi cuarto preguntando de todo sobre lo ocurrido con Tanya, escuchamos la grabación y todo la confesión de ella.

Jasón nos dijo que él le llamo a Alphonse que al día siguiente no realizara la revelación de lo que teníamos, el acepto y lo haríamos al día siguiente a mañana.

El miércoles Bella logro sacarle el resto de la información a Mike y nos encargamos de editar la grabación de Tanya para solo poner lo importante que era la confesión completa.

El jueves llego y Alphonse dio el anuncio por el alto parlante- Atención a todo el cuerpo docente y estudiantil de la universidad favor pasar por el auditorio que tendremos una asamblea.

Todos nos metimos en el auditorio y en lo que todos se sentaron Al comenzó- Bueno damas y caballeros para comenzar esta asamblea quiero pasar dos audios- hizo una seña a la gente de sonido y comenzó el primero

_-Mike- hubo una pausa y luego Bella añadió- Gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta que Edward y Tanya me estaban engañando_

_-No hay de que Bella, era mi deber ayudarte pues somos amigos_

_-Pues eso me pareció muy tierno de tu parte_

_-De verdad Bella solo cumplía con lo que un amigo debe hacer_

_-Pero ¿no crees que Tanya se moleste contigo por decirme eso?_

_-Que va… eso es lo que ella quería que pasara_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto seductoramente y hasta a mi me hizo temblar ese tono de voz que uso_

_-Mmm...… pues que ella siempre le gusto Edward y pues ella planeo algo para separarlos- soltó sin previo aviso y yo para mis adentros sonreí_

_-Explícate Mike_

_-Veras ella no le gustaba verlos juntos y planeo separarlos- me voltee a ver a Mike que tiene cara de pánico y luego vi a Tanya que lo fusilo con la mirada- Emm bueno Bella me debo ir, tengo… tengo que hacer tareas… si eso tareas… chao Bella_

_-Chao Mike_

Luego hizo otra seña y comenzó el de Tanya, y se podía ver a todo el mundo con la cara de OMG… y a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Gracias por todo linda- ella me vio extrañada_

_-¿Por qué me das las gracias?_

_-Porque gracias a ti me di cuenta que Bella no era la indicada para mí, pero tú eres la mejor para ser mi novia- volverme a oír decir eso me dieron ganas de vomitar, de nuevo_

_-Bueno mi amor para que veas que todo mi plan funciono_

_-¿Eso fue un plan linda?_

_-Si, todo fue un plan para que tú te dieras cuenta que esa………. Bella no era para ti y que tú te merecías a alguien como yo_

_-Y veo que funciono_

_-Aja, pero lo malo es que tuve que fingir no saber nada para que tú y yo estuviéramos a solas con las tutorías_

_-¿Fingías?_

_-Si, la verdad es que yo en toda la high school fui de las mejores en notas- allí pude notar que los profesores nuestros la vieron con cara de molestia_

_-Con razón aprendías tan rápido con las tutorías, y yo que pensé que eran mis habilidades para enseñar- y añadí- y dime ¿alguien más te ayudo?_

_-Assshhh si el tonto de Mike, a él le gusta Swan y quería que te dejara para estar con él , así que se unió conmigo para separarlos, pero ahora que se que tu ya no le paras a Bella, me podre desprender de el- la cara de Mike no tenia precio, el solo veía a Tanya con cara de rabia y sorpresa a la vez_

_-AAAAHHH ósea ¿eso que vi, del abrazo entre ellos fue parte de tu plan?_

_-Si_

_-Woo me impresionas eras muy lista_

Luego de terminar esas dos grandes confesiones Alphonse se paró de nuevo en la tarima y comenzó a hablar- Luego de oír esto de la boca de ambos, por favor la señorita Tanya Guns y el joven Mike Newton pónganse de pie- ambos obedecieron ante la mirada atenta de todos- Primero las damas, señorita Tanya estoy muy decepcionado de usted pues al ver su expediente me quede impresionado y me hubiera gustado que no mezclara lo personal con lo académico pero, lo hizo y eso tiene sanción, señorita Tanya Guns queda expulsada permanentemente de la universidad por la falsificación de conocimientos y por usar a otro estudiante para sus planes personales; y eso quedara en su expediente permanente así que ruegue a Dios que alguna universidad la acepte luego de esto- la cara de Tanya no tenia precio, me hubiera gustado grabarla- Ahora usted joven Mike, usted fue usado por la señorita para sus planes y su crimen no es tan malo con el de ella así que usted se salva de la explosión pero quedara con trabajo social mientras dure el semestre- Mike paso su mano por su frente y miro a Tanya con cara de pocos amigos- Bien señorita Guns se puede retirar, llame a su padre para que se la lleve de mi universidad y si quiere hablar conmigo que ni se moleste porque no lo hare ya la decisión se tomo- Tanya quería decir algo pero Alphonse la callo con eso ultimo- el resto se pueden retirar

Todos nos fuimos y algunos murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido ese día. El padre de Tanya llego y como dijo Alphonse no hablo con él, se la llevaron y mas nunca volvió, Mike nos pidió disculpas por todo y se hizo nuestro amigo.

El resto de los semestres fueron más calmados y normales, como el doctor nos prometió hicimos nuestras pasantías en el hospital y como lo hicimos tan bien nos dejaron fijos en emergencias, que es la mejor zona del hospital

………. Luego de 6 años……….

-Buenos días damas y caballeros quisiera felicitar a todos estos hombres y mujeres que hoy se gradúan de Doctores, doctoras, actores, actrices, administradores y una decena mas de carreras que hoy han culminado luego de tantos años de sacrificios- dijo Alphonse dirigiéndose a nosotros y sonriéndonos, hace un años Jasón y Sheryl se gradaron y pronto se casaran al igual que James y Victoria que al final se hicieron novios, de nuevo, Laurent e Irina se casaron hace unos meses.

Luego de decir el Juramento Hipocrático, el acto termino y todos nos preparamos para irnos a nuestra fiesta de graduación.

-Bella mi amor, quisiera hablar contigo a solas por un minuto

-Claro

-Pero no aquí vamos a nuestro jardín

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el jardín donde le había declarado de mi amor y donde nos hicimos novios dos veces

-Mi amor tu sabes cuánto te amo- ella asintió- y sabes lo importante que eres para mi ¿no?

-Me estas poniendo nerviosa mi amor- en ese momento me arrodille y saque de mi bolsillo una sortija ella al verla me vio muy sorprendida pero con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa.

-Bella, te amo con toda mi alma y con todo mi corazón, y deseo compartir el resto de mi vida contigo- ella tenía los ojos vidriosos- Mi amor ¿Te casarías conmigo?

-Claro que si Edward, yo también te amo con toda mi alma y deseo casarme contigo- me puse en pie y le puse el anillo que era de oro blanco con un diamante azul.

Nos dimos un beso tierno y suave para celebrar nuestro compromiso y al separarnos nos fuimos con el resto de nuestros amigos a festejar, y al igual que yo, mi hermano y Jasper les pedirían matrimonio a Rose y Alice.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**HOLA!!!!!.... qué alegría volver a estar aquí escribiendo este cap. con el que he sufrido como no tienen una idea… este es quizá el cap. con el que más he luchado para que existiera pues primero por causa de la influenza computarizada (virus) el cap. fue borrado de mi Pendrive… entonces lo reescribí y me había quedado espectacular pero paso algo que aun no me explico cómo paso y fue que mi Pendrive hasta el día de hoy no está… se desapareció de la Faz de la Tierra, en mi casa, y esta es la tercera edición del mismo cap. y creo que esta vez quedo perfecto y me asegure de ponerlo seguro de toda perdida… espero que hayan disfrutado de este fic y que nos volvamos a leer en otros fics… son excelentes lectores, este fic lo quiero mucho porque fue el primero de la saga Twilight además que es el que más lectores ha tenido y el que he terminado más rápidamente… así que gracias a ustedes por leer mis locuras… se les quiere mucho y ya voy a llorar jejeje… nos veremos en el epilogo.**


	35. Epilogo

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**

"**Pensamientos"**

**(Notas de autor)**

…**..Cambio de Escena...**

**Epilogo: 10 años después**

**Bella POV**

-Mamiiiii- dijo una voz que yo conocía muy bien

-Dime pequeño

-¿A dónde vamos mami?

-Vamos al cumpleaños de Brian

-Wiii… ¿y estarán mis primos?

-Claro Anthony- mi pequeño hijo empezó a brincar por su cuarto ante mi respuesta- Ok hijo ahora ve a darte un baño para que nos podamos ir

-Si mami

Y se fue corriendo, obedeciéndome, han pasado diez años desde que en nuestra graduación Edward me pidió matrimonio, y ahora tenemos a este pequeño sol que se llama Anthony Cullen Swan, que saco el cabello alborotado de su padre y su color de ojos además de sus finos rasgos y su sonrisa es idéntica a Edward, pero su cabello es del mismo color del mío y su carácter es una mezcla aunque predomina el mío. El tiene seis años.

En cuanto a lo personal Edward y yo luego de trabajar un par de años en el hospital general de Londres nos pusimos a sacar la especialización, Edward esta en el área de cardiología y yo en pediatría. Abrimos nuestro propio hospital y es, según nuestros clientes el mejor de la ciudad.

La casa en la que vivimos fue un regalo de mis suegros, Carlisle y Esme, cuando la vi casi me desmayo pues era enorme y muy lujosa, yo sabía que tenían dinero pero no a ese extremo. Y ese mismo regalo se lo hicieron a Emmett y Rose que a los pocos meses de nuestra boda ellos también se casaron, tuvieron morochos, una niña y un niño llamados John y Lilly, ambos sacaron la gran sonrisa de Emmett y el resto son una mezcla entre los dos pues el niño tiene el cabello rubio de Rose pero los risos de Emmett y la niña el cabello liso de Rosalie pero negro como el de Emmett; entre otras mezclas. Ellos trabajan con Sheryl y Jason en el teatro que el fundó junto con otros que se graduaron en nuestra promoción y en la de ellos.

En cuanto a Alice y Jasper se casaron luego de Emmett y Rosalie, y tienen una niña que se llama Cynthia y es la viva imagen de Jasper a excepción del carácter que es idéntico al de la duendecillo diabólico. Ellos comenzaron siendo médicos de un equipo de futbol de colegio y ahora atienden a los jugadores del Chelsea FC, y durante el mundial el entrenador de la selección nacional de Inglaterra, Cayo Vulturi, los convoca para los eventos importantes.

En cuanto a Sheryl y Jason, como ya mencione tienen su propio teatro, fundado y administrado por Jason, tuvieron dos hijos, Brian de nueve años y Julieta de cinco años.

-Listo mami- en eso salió del baño, cargado por Edward, mi pequeño Anthony

-Si quieres lo visto yo, mi amor para que te termines de arreglar

-Ok, gracias señor Cullen- le dije y me pare en puntillas para darle un beso en los labios el cual es respondió, luego me fui a mi cuarto para terminar de arreglarme.

Al rato llegaron mis dos galanes ya listos ambos.

-Nos podemos ir

-Vamos

Nos subimos al carro de Edward, un Aston Martin Vanquish que era, según mi esposo, el auto familiar.

Senté a Anthony en el asiento de atrás y le puse el cinturón de seguridad, luego me fui al de copiloto en el cual me estaba esperando Edward con la puesta abierta.

-¿Nunca cambias mi amor?

-Jamás mi vida- entre y el cerro la puerta mi y luego se sentó en el suyo y partimos.

Fuimos escuchando música hasta que llegamos a la casa de Jason y Sheryl que estaba a las afueras de la gran ciudad.

A los minutos llegamos a la casa y afuera vimos el gran jeep de Emmett y el nuevo porsche de Alice y nosotros nos estacionamos luego de ese último, nos bajamos y caminamos hasta la puerta.

_Tin Ton_

Luego que tocamos el timbre a los pocos segundos nos abrió Sheryl con una sonrisa

-Que bueno que vinieron

-¡Hola She!- grito Anthony

-¡Hola Anthony!- dijo ella abrazándolo- entra que hay un colchón inflable y algodón de azúcar

-Wiii- y entro corriendo al patio de atrás

-Y ustedes que hacen que no pasan- nos sonrió y luego que Edward me tomara de la mano entramos a la sala- Por cierto Bella necesito que tu vengas a ayudarme en la cocina

-Claro- me separe de Edward y antes de irnos Sheryl añadió

-Edward en el patio están Emmett, Jazz y Jason

-Ok gracias

El salió y nosotras entramos a la cocina, donde estaban Alice y Rosalie hablando

-Vez porque necesito ayuda- dijo Sheryl con un tono de molestia- estas dos solo están hablando y nada de ayuda- yo reí al oír eso

-Es que estamos viendo unas fotos de la universidad- me dijo Alice y me hizo una señal para acercarme yo lo hice y vi una de las fotos y no pude contener una gran carcajada- Vez

-¿Cuál foto ven?- pregunto Sheryl

-Esta- y se lo volteo

-Así, es que me la debía

**Flash Back**

Luego que Tanya fuera descubierta se fue directamente a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas y al bajar fue recibida por un grupo de estudiantes que la pitaban.

-Se van a arrepentir, ya lo verán- dijo ella molesta amenazándonos a todos

-Si lo que digas Tanya- dijo Jason haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo que ella decía

Eso la encendió mas y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Sheryl fue más rápida y se paro en medio de ambos y le dio una cachetada a Tanya que sonó en el silencio que se hizo en lo que Sheryl levanto la mano, por suerte Alice la capto con su cámara justo en el momento del impacto.

-Eso es por meterte con mis amigos, y créeme que te salvaste, porque me hubiera gustado arrastrarte del ese cabello pintado- y todos soltaron una gran carcajada, y más al ver la mano de Sheryl marcada en la cara de Tanya

**Fin Flash Back**

Sheryl se sonrojo pero luego se volvió a reír.

-Se lo merecía- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Definitivamente, pero ahora a trabajar que tenemos afuera a John que come como por dos y debe estar que se come a alguien- dijo Rose así que nos pusimos a trabajar, friendo y sirviendo comida.

Al terminar fuimos afuera y pusimos los platos en la mesa.

-¿de que se reían hace rato?- me pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda

-Recordando la cachetada que le dio Sheryl a Tanya antes de irse- el soltó una risita

-Eso fue quizá lo mejor de ese semestre, claro después de conocerte mi amor- me dijo al oído y me hizo estremecer al decirme eso

-Y yo opino lo mismo mi cielo

-Ey par de tortolos recuerden que están en una fiesta infantil- nos grito Emmett desde la mesa de comida, y luego oímos un ¡Auch! Porque Rosalie le dio un golpe en la cabeza por su impertinencia.

El resto de la fiesta paso normal, los niños disfrutaron mucho lo que Jason alquilo para jugar, y nosotros estudiemos hablando de todo un poco, fue un día como en los viejos tiempos con los amigos y con mi esposo.

_**FIN**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno se termino… ya va que prometí no llorar :'-)… espero que les haya gustado este fic, porque yo amo este fic pues fue muy especial para mí el escribirlo, gracias a todas las que dedicaron un tiempo de sus vidas para leer este fic, y espero que lean también "Entre Periódicos y Fotos"… Nos Estaremos Leyendo en otra oportunidad… de verdad gracias por leer mis locuras.**

**Chau y salu2**


	36. Outtake 1

**Hola de nuevo… se preguntaran ¿Por qué actualice?... pues la respuesta es que luego de terminar este fic pues me di cuenta que había dejado cositas sueltas que me imagino que muchas se habrán preguntado y bueno decidí aclararlas, como ¿Qué paso con los chicos antes de ir a la Universidad Twilight? O ¿Cómo fueron los hechos de la cachetada de Sheryl a Tanya? Así que si no se acuerdan pasen a releer y luego comienza esta serie de caps cortos... y muchas mas que ustedes deseen… por eso abrí esta parte de Outtake, ya saben si tuvieron dudas avisen por un Review para así escribirlo y subirlo… y como primer Outtake: Los Chicos antes de llegar a Twilight… ya no las molesto mas disfruten**

**Quiero****informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta****historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta****historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán****humanos**

**-Dialogo-**  
"**Pensamientos"**  
**(Notas de autor)**  
…**.Cambio de Escena...**

**Una gran noticia (2da parte)**

Edward Cullen estaba en mi casa sentado en el piano; cuando su madre, Elizabeth, lo llamo.

-Edward tienes correo hijo- dijo caminando hacia donde ella estaba y le entrego la carta.

El vio que en una muy estilizada letra se leía: _Universidad Twilight_

La abrió y comenzó a leerla; su hermano Emmett, su mejor amigo Jasper, unas chicas que como era de suponer pertenecían a otra escuela y el habían sido aceptados en la universidad más prestigiosa de Londres.

-Emmett viste nos aceptaron en Twilight- le dijo mientras le pasaba la carta y el leía rápidamente

-Genial, también va Jazz, y unas chicas ¿Cómo crees que estén? ¿Serán lindas?- el rodó los ojos, "Emmett siempre pensando en chicas lindas" pensó riendo internamente.

-Mañana veremos

**…Al día siguiente…**

-Edward ¿Cómo que te aceptaron en una universidad al otro lado del mar?- dijo su insoportable novia Esme

-Si, por mis altas notas obtuve una beca y no la voy a perder porque tú quieres que valla a la universidad de Washington contigo

-Pero Eddie- Edward odiaba que le dijera así; no le importaba que sus padres lo llamaran así o incluso alguna de sus amigas pero le molestaba muchísimo que Esme lo llamara así- Lo que yo quiero es que estemos juntos

-Esme no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, y ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a clases- dijo en tono de molestia

-Hablamos a la salida Edward, no creas que te me vas a escapar.

Edward se fue junto a Jasper para entrar a su clase de literatura.

-Jazz estoy decidió a terminar con Esme, me saca de quicio

-Estas seguro

-Claro que sí, no viste como se puso cuando supo la mejor noticia que he recibido en meses, de verdad no puedo más, hoy luego de clases cortó con ella.

El resto de las clases pasaron normales, y cuando llego la hora de la salida, vio que ella lo esperaba frente a su querido auto.

-Edward hola

-Hola, ya puedes entrar al auto.

-Bien- ambos entraron al auto y Esme añadió- Edward quiero terminar contigo

Eso fue una sorpresa para él, no se imagino que ella serie la que lo propusiera

-Si Eddie me di cuenta que tú no te mereces una mala universidad solo porque yo te quiera aquí, además ya mis sentimientos nos son los mismos que cuando nos hicimos novios

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, y yo también estaba pensando terminar contigo

-De acuerdo; suerte en la universidad

-Gracias igual para ti- él se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se bajo y se fue con sus amigas

-¿Qué paso amigo?

-Ella termino conmigo

-¿En serio?

-Si Jasper

El resto de la semana paso normal, hicieron el acto de graduación y el baile; Edward por ser el más popular le toco ir con Vanessa la capitanía de porristas.

El lunes en la mañana partieron al aeropuerto rumbo a Londres para la universidad.

-No se chicos pero tengo el presentimiento que este viaje será muy  
interesante para nosotros- dijo Edward mientras el avión despegaba

-Yo también tengo ese presentimiento- dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo.

**……………………………………………………………………………………….……………………………………………………………………………………….…...………………………………………………………………………………....**

**Listo por ahora… recuerden sus Reviews… gracias por leer**


	37. Outtake 2

**Hola… como dije antes este será el cap. de la cachetada… espero les guste... puse la previa de cuando descubren a Mike y Tanya para que se ubiquen porque son dos años desde que lo subí y así se refrescan la memoria**

**Quiero informar que los libros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo esta historia y los personajes que fueron creados por mi son míos… En esta historia no habrá vampiros ni nada sobrenatural, es decir, todos serán humanos**

**-Dialogo-**  
"**Pensamientos"**  
**(Notas de autor)**  
…**.Cambio de Escena...**

**Una cachetada épica **

**Edward POV**

En lo que me asegure que Tanya estuviera bien me fui de regreso a la universidad, y cuando llegue a mi cuarto llame a todos que en unos pocos minutos estuvieron en mi cuarto preguntando de todo sobre lo ocurrido con Tanya, escuchamos la grabación y todo la confesión de ella.

Jasón nos dijo que él le llamo a Alphonse que al día siguiente no realizara la revelación de lo que teníamos, el acepto y lo haríamos al día siguiente a mañana.

El miércoles Bella logro sacarle el resto de la información a Mike y nos encargamos de editar la grabación de Tanya para solo poner lo importante que era la confesión completa.

El jueves llego y Alphonse dio el anuncio por el alto parlante- Atención a todo el cuerpo docente y estudiantil de la universidad favor pasar por el auditorio que tendremos una asamblea.

Todos nos metimos en el auditorio y en lo que todos se sentaron Al comenzó- Bueno damas y caballeros para comenzar esta asamblea quiero pasar dos audios- hizo una seña a la gente de sonido y comenzó el primero

_-Mike- hubo una pausa y luego Bella añadió- Gracias por ayudarme a darme cuenta que Edward y Tanya me estaban engañando_

_-No hay de que Bella, era mi deber ayudarte pues somos amigos_

_-Pues eso me pareció muy tierno de tu parte_

_-De verdad Bella solo cumplía con lo que un amigo debe hacer_

_-Pero ¿no crees que Tanya se moleste contigo por decirme eso?_

_-Que va… eso es lo que ella quería que pasara_

_-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto seductoramente y hasta a mi me hizo temblar ese tono de voz que uso_

_-Mmmm...… pues que ella siempre le gusto Edward y pues ella planeo algo para separarlos- soltó sin previo aviso y yo para mis adentros sonreí_

_-Explícate Mike_

_-Veras ella no le gustaba verlos juntos y planeo separarlos- me voltee a ver a Mike que tiene cara de pánico y luego vi a Tanya que lo fusilo con la mirada- Emm bueno Bella me debo ir, tengo… tengo que hacer tareas… si eso tareas… chao Bella_

_-Chao Mike_

Luego hizo otra seña y comenzó el de Tanya, y se podía ver a todo el mundo con la cara de OMG… y a nosotros con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Gracias por todo linda- ella me vio extrañada_

_-¿Por qué me das las gracias?_

_-Porque gracias a ti me di cuenta que Bella no era la indicada para mí, pero tú eres la mejor para ser mi novia- volverme a oír decir eso me dieron ganas de vomitar, de nuevo_

_-Bueno mi amor para que veas que todo mi plan funciono_

_-¿Eso fue un plan linda?_

_-Si, todo fue un plan para que tú te dieras cuenta que esa…. Bella no era para ti y que tú te merecías a alguien como yo_

_-Y veo que funciono_

_-Aja, pero lo malo es que tuve que fingir no saber nada para que tú y yo estuviéramos a solas con las tutorías_

_-¿Fingías?_

_-Si, la verdad es que yo en toda la High School fui de las mejores en notas- allí pude notar que los profesores nuestros la vieron con cara de molestia_

_-Con razón aprendías tan rápido con las tutorías, y yo que pensé que eran mis habilidades para enseñar- y añadí- y dime ¿alguien más te ayudo?_

_-Assshhh si el tonto de Mike, a él le gusta Swan y quería que te dejara para estar con él, así que se unió conmigo para separarlos, pero ahora que se que tu ya no le paras a Bella, me podre desprender de el- la cara de Mike no tenia precio, el solo veía a Tanya con cara de rabia y sorpresa a la vez_

_-AAAAHHH ósea ¿eso que vi, del abrazo entre ellos fue parte de tu plan?_

_-Si_

_-Woo me impresionas eras muy lista_

Luego de terminar esas dos grandes confesiones Alphonse se paró de nuevo en la tarima y comenzó a hablar- Luego de oír esto de la boca de ambos, por favor la señorita Tanya Guns y el joven Mike Newton pónganse de pie- ambos obedecieron ante la mirada atenta de todos- Primero las damas, señorita Tanya estoy muy decepcionado de usted pues al ver su expediente me quede impresionado y me hubiera gustado que no mezclara lo personal con lo académico pero, lo hizo y eso tiene sanción, señorita Tanya Guns queda expulsada permanentemente de la universidad por la falsificación de conocimientos y por usar a otro estudiante para sus planes personales; y eso quedara en su expediente permanente así que ruegue a Dios que alguna universidad la acepte luego de esto- la cara de Tanya no tenia precio, me hubiera gustado grabarla- Ahora usted joven Mike, usted fue usado por la señorita para sus planes y su crimen no es tan malo con el de ella así que usted se salva de la explosión pero quedara con trabajo social mientras dure el semestre- Mike paso su mano por su frente y miro a Tanya con cara de pocos amigos- Bien señorita Guns se puede retirar, llame a su padre para que se la lleve de mi universidad y si quiere hablar conmigo que ni se moleste porque no lo hare ya la decisión se tomo- Tanya quería decir algo pero Alphonse la callo con eso ultimo- el resto se pueden retirar

Todos nos fuimos y algunos murmuraban sobre lo ocurrido ese día. El padre de Tanya llego y como dijo Alphonse no hablo con él, se la llevaron directamente a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas,

Antes que Tanya bajara, Mike se nos acerco con la cabeza gacha- Emm chicos… quería pedir disculpas por lo que le hice… de verdad yo solo me deje llevar por lo que me decía ella.

-Descuida Mike, entendiendo… y no estoy enojada contigo- le dijo mi Bella con una tierna sonrisa

-Gracias Bella, desde ahora prometo que ya no volverá a pasar porque me di cuenta que ustedes de verdad se aman y yo no tengo vida contigo- dijo sonriendo- pero creo que ahora me llama más la atención Jessica… entonces ¿amigos?- dijo extendiendo su mano a mí y yo se la tome asintiendo

-Amigos- y el se fue a donde estaba Jessica.

En eso comenzó a bajar Tanya, quien fue recibida por un grupo de estudiantes que la pitaban.

-Se van a arrepentir, ya lo verán- dijo ella molesta amenazándonos a todos

-Si lo que digas Tanya- dijo Jasón haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo que ella decía

Eso la encendió mas y comenzó a caminar hacia él, pero Sheryl fue más rápida y se paro en medio de ambos y le dio una cachetada a Tanya que sonó en el silencio que se hizo en lo que Sheryl levanto la mano hacia la falsa rubia.

-Eso es por meterte con mis amigos, y créeme que te salvaste, porque me hubiera gustado arrastrarte del ese cabello pintado- y todos soltaron una gran carcajada, y más al ver la mano de Sheryl marcada en la cara de Tanya; y eso que dijo Sheryl era verdad porque una vez soltó que deseaba arrastrarla por el campus del cabello.

-Papi has algo- dijo ella a su padre, en un tono muy meloso, que iba unos metros detrás de ella

-Olvídalo Tanya Sharapova Guns- todos aguantaron la risa al oír el segundo nombre de ella y Tanya se sonrojo y solo siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha.

Luego de semejante humillación no la volvimos a ver. El resto de los semestres fueron más calmados y normales, como el doctor nos prometió hicimos nuestras pasantías en el hospital y como lo hicimos tan bien nos dejaron fijos en emergencias, que es la mejor zona del hospital

…

**Listo aquí la cachetada de Sheryl a Tanya… recuerden que pueden pedir otros Outtake y yo los hago… ya estoy planeando otro que una chica me pidió… nos estamos leyendo. **


	38. NOTA DE AUTOR URGENTE

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**URGENTE**

A mis queridos lectores, les debo una disculpa primero por esta Nota porque se lo molestas y esperanzadoras que son, segundo por no actualizar los outtake pero es que es lamentable pero esta historia fue plagiada.

Me lo informo una persona de esta pág. que descubrió mi fic en un Foro en donde lo publique y que casualmente se llama igual, cuando me mando un correo preguntándome si esta persona que lo copio era amiga mía o compartíamos el fic yo le dije que no, que era solo mío. Esta persona me dijo que la que plagio, lo hace por su perfil en Facebook.

Yo le pedí que comprobara si era igual el primer capitulo con el mío y según esta persona me así era; pero yo no he podido comprobarlo porque la persona que fue acusada del plagio no me acepta, así que no se si borrarla para que esta persona no siga copiándola o seguir tratando.

Esta persona dice que no teme comprobar que es suyo pero no me acepta así que, juzguen ustedes.

En fin lamento no poder darles lo que me pidieron como las citas de Emmett/Rosalie y Jasper/Alice o las bodas pero de verdad este asunto me trae loca.

Espero sepan entender, por reglas de no se pueden poner esto pero ustedes tienen derecho a saber, yo las aprecio sin conocerlas solo por leer estas locura que yo escribo y como he dicho antes este es uno de mis Fics mas amados, por no decir el mas amado, y no quiero que se ensucie con las personas que no tienen las agallas de escribir algo propio y tienen que copiarlo. Agradezco que saben algo mas me lo manden a un PM pero de todos modos en mi perfil esta mi MSN, mi Facebook y mi Twitter además de mi Blog, allí me podrán también contactar, yo acepto todas las invitaciones en Face y sigo a todos en Twitter.

Gracias por su comprensión…

Natasha Salgado

Alias: Yami Naty Cullen Swan


End file.
